Les Dieux des Emmerdes
by Lilisu
Summary: Les Dieux en ont marre. Grimmjow et Ichigo n'arrêtent pas de se disputer et mettent un boxon pas possible dans les Cieux. C'est alors que le Maître des Dieux décide de les punir... UA surnaturel, GrimmIchi en formation, travaux en cours.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello tout le monde! C'est encore moi !_

_Ça fait un bon mois que j'ai écrit ce premier chapitre, et j'avais super envie de le publier... Donc je le fais aujourd'hui pour rendre l'attente du prochain chapitre de Contre-pouvoir plus supportable. Et non, je n'ai toujours pas commencé à écrire mon nouveau chapitre, je suis indécrottable. va falloir que je m'y mette d'ailleurs... bref._

_J'espère que ce prologue vous donnera envie de lire la suite! ^^ Je verrai en fonction des reviews! Et il faudra que je voie si je fais un lemon ou pas...Je suis trop nulle pour ça TT_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

**Ou le début des emmerdes**

-Ouverture de la séance de compte-rendu de la semaine, déclara un vieil homme à la barbe blanche et aux muscles paradoxaux au regard de l'âge de leur propriétaire. Ulquiorra, tu commences ?

Le petit brun à l'air pâle et dépressif rajusta son kimono noir bordé de vert et baissa les yeux sur sa pile de feuilles avant de prendre la parole d'une voix monocorde.

-Oui Yamamoto-san. 18754 entrées depuis ce matin, 58785 depuis lundi.

-Et on dit que la démographie ne cesse d'augmenter, sourit un homme d'âge mûr aux cheveux bruns ondulés vêtu d'un kimono rose.

-Néanmoins, Sire Kyouraku, le taux de mortalité de cette semaine est inférieur aux semaines précédentes, répliqua une brune à l'air austère. C'est sans doute à cause de l'arrivée de l'été.

-Mais Nanao… geignit Kyouraku.

-Restez sérieux, je vous prie, les tança le vieil homme en bout de table. Passons à la suite. Il y a eu un feu de forêt cette semaine, et j'ai eu besoin de l'aide de Toshiro pour l'éteindre. J'ai l'impression qu'un mauvais esprit s'amusait sur le dos des humains… C'est pourquoi je requiers une enquête conduite par au moins deux dieux. Pourquoi pas Byakuya et Kensei ?

-Heu, Sire Yamamoto, objecta Nanao, ils sont tous les deux très occupés en ce moment, avec le changement de saison.

-Hé bien trouvez quelqu'un d'autre ! s'énerva le Dieu du Feu en caressant la tête écailleuse de son dragon familier, Ryujin Jakka. Autre chose ?

-Oui, nous avons reçu des plaintes à propos de la destruction de l'aile Est causée par les Dieux de l'Amour et de la Guerre, informa le Dieu du Foyer, Ukitake, avec un sourire contrit. Il serait avisé de les calmer, sans quoi ils vont bientôt s'en prendre au reste du palais.

-Foutus Ichigo et Grimmjow ! Ils ne peuvent donc pas arrêter de se mettre sur la gueule dès qu'ils se voient, ces deux-là ?! s'emporta Aaroniero, Dieu de la Tromperie et des Choix.

* * *

><p>-Bordel, Grimmjow ! Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de faire ça !<p>

-Mais t'es tellement mignon quand tu dors !

-C'est pas une raison pour me tripoter, vieux pervers !

-Vieux… ? Tu m'insultes… !

-Ouais ! Et je…

Le jeune rouquin n'eut pas le loisir de terminer sa phrase, car un torrent de flammes s'abattit sur lui, le faisant hurler à la mort et se reculer en vitesse, intact, un sabre sorti d'on ne sait où à la main. Eût-il été humain, il serait mort à la seconde où le feu l'avait touché.

-Allez-vous cesser ?! tempêta Yamamoto, Dieu du Feu et Maître des Dieux. Vos querelles incessantes m'agacent ! Comment pouvez-vous vous vanter d'être des modèles pour les autres alors que vous vous conduisez comme des enfants de trois ans ?!

Grimmjow croisa les bras sur son kimono argenté en prenant une moue renfrognée et Ichigo eut l'intelligence de paraître gêné.

-Mais il n'arrête pas de me harceler ! Un vrai pervers ! se défendit-il.

-C'est faux ! s'emporta Grimmjow. Il me fait de l'œil puis il joue la sainte Nitouche ! C'est immoral ! je mérite mieux que ça !

-Je me fiche de vos disputes comme de l'an quarante ! le coupa Yamamoto.

Il frappa le sol de son bâton de bois rouge, faisant voler des étincelles et marquant une annonce importante.

-Suivant la décision du Conseil des Dieux, je condamne Ichigo, Dieu de la Guerre, et Grimmjow, Dieu de l'Amour à être consignés sur Terre jusqu'à ce qu'ils se soient calmés!

Les deux intéressés n'eurent même pas le temps de protester qu'une nuée blanche monta du sol et s'enroula autour d'eux, les faisant disparaître aux yeux des spectateurs assez satisfaits.

-Voilà une bonne chose de faite, lâcha le vieillard en se frottant la moustache. Allons chez Aizen boire un thé, histoire de calmer mes nerfs.

* * *

><p><em>À suivre...<em>

_Bon, c'était court, je vous l'accorde._

_Mais c'est un genre de recueil, un peu comme les Tribulations, donc les chapitres ne seront pas super longs...Et je ne vous garantis pas le même rythme de publication que pour mon recueil précédent, ce sera impossible à suivre pour moi, après tout, l'école va reprendre dans pas longtemps alors..._

_Un petit commentaire, que je voie si j'écris une suite?_


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonsoir! Oui, je sais ce que j'ai dit au niveau du rythme mais...remerciez les gros yeux larmoyants de N'Evoli. Et oui, j'ai cédé, et alors? *agressive*_

_Merci à tous ceux qui ont commenté!_

_Non non, je n'ai pas confondu le Dieu de l'Amour et celui des Pervers! XD_

_Grimm est bien le Dieu de l'Amour, c'est fait exprès, vous comprendrez bientôt pourquoi ! :p_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1<strong>

**Ou quand les emmerdes continuent**

Kurosaki Ichigo était un magnifique Dieu, comparé à d'autres comme Yamamoto ou Aaroniero. Il avait des cheveux enflammés (littéralement. D'ailleurs il avait cramé des tonnes d'oreillers avant de s'en faire fabriquer un ignifugé), des yeux dorés qui vous transperçaient et vous clouaient sur place, une peau parfaite, lisse et douce comme celle d'un bébé et qui luisait faiblement sous la lumière du soleil et un corps de rêve qui faisait saliver toutes les déesses des Cieux. Et aussi quelques dieux comme ce crétin de Grimmjow. Et dire que c'était à cause de cet abruti de Dieu de l'Amour qu'il était coincé sous cette forme d'humain primitif!

Nan mais regardez-moi ça! Sa magnifique crinière était devenue...orange. Et ouais. Ses iris d'or? Disparus! Envolés au profit d'une atroce couleur chocolat. Et sa peau, n'en parlons même pas. Il avait de l'acné bon sang!

Le Dieu de la Guerre se réveilla dans un lit beaucoup moins douillet que d'habitude et se contempla dans un miroir. Pi-to-ya-ble. Il n'avait jamais été aussi moche de toute sa vie. Pourquoi donc était-il roux? Les autres dieux lui en voulaient donc à ce point?

Ichigo s'habilla lentement avec ses habits habituels, c'est-à-dire son kimono rouge orné d'un dragon d'or crachant le feu sur une armée d'ennemis, puis il sortit de la chambre pour aller quérir quelque nourriture humaine à se mettre sous la dent. Oui, ça aussi il pouvait oublier. Finie, la mangeaille exquise que les nymphes célestes lui servaient au palais! Bonjour le riz et les nouilles!

Le fier Dieu de la Guerre s'effondra sur la table basse et commença à déverser toutes les larmes de son corps. Ce petit numéro continua quelques minutes jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit ne lui fasse lever la tête. Le guerrier divin se releva et se dirigea vers ce qui devait être la cuisine de cet appartement pourri où on l'avait envoyé habiter. Là, il trouva une haute silhouette en train de vider le frigo avec entrain.

-Grimmjow? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là?

Le Dieu de l'Amour le dévisagea, la bouche pleine d'un truc non-identifié. Ichigo lui rendit son regard et éclata de rire.

-Par les Cieux! J'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi moche! BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Le bleuté le fusilla du regard et avala difficilement.

-Tu t'es vu dernièrement dans un miroir, Mister "Je fais la guerre et le reste je m'en balance"? T'es roux, je te signale! T'es carrément à gerber!

Les yeux chocolat s'étrécirent et le jeune homme tira un couteau de chasse de nulle part avant de le lancer sur l'importun. C'est ainsi que cette si belle matinée fut dérangée par une bagarre aussi inutile que minable.

Profitons-en pour décrire notre second personnage, à savoir le grand Dieu de l'Amour, Grimmjow le Magnifique (comme il aime s'auto-nommer).

Avant, le dieu possédait une chevelure rappelant les vagues d'une mer du Sud agitées sans cesse par un vent invisible. Parfois, quelques saphirs tombaient sur son passage, et ça rendait folles les déesses hétéro et les dieux homo. Ses yeux étaient aussi bleus que les océans et ses iris semblaient tournoyer, hypnotisant ses interlocuteurs qui ne pouvaient que s'abaisser devant sa prestance. Son corps divinement (ahaha) bronzé était parfaitement musclé et son kimono bleu et argent ouvert sur son torse laissait aux spectateurs le loisir d'observer ses pectoraux dorés jouer sous sa peau. Comme Ichigo (et le reste du panthéon en fait), tout son corps dégageait une douce lueur bleue.

(_Et non, il ne se balade pas à poil avec un arc et des flèches à cœurs, merci à Neyel pour sa remarque constructive du jour_)

Maintenant, ses cheveux avaient l'air d'une teinture bizarre, ses yeux étaient juste deux billes bleues perçantes et son corps, bien qu'il soit toujours aussi musclé, ne dégageait plus la même aura qu'habituellement.

Donc, non. Ils ne sont pas "moches" ou "à gerber". Ils sont juste...humains et carrément quelconques selon les critères de là-haut. N'importe quelle fangirl aurait apprécié leur nouveau look.

-Kon! Apparais, je te l'ordonne! cria soudain le Dieu de la Guerre.

Il y eut un tourbillon de fumée rouge, et le lion familier du Dieu apparut. Sauf qu'au lieu d'une bête de cauchemar aux dents comme des dagues et aux yeux de braise se tenait...une petite peluche jaune et brune avec des griffes en feutrine noire en train de lire un playboy.

Grimmjow éclata d'un rire sardonique et invoqua à son tour sa panthère. Le fauve argenté apparut, lui aussi sous forme de peluche redoutablement mignonne avec un éventail de cartes à jouer à la patte. Le Dieu de l'Amour sentit une veine palpiter sur son front et renvoya fissa l'animal dans les limbes pendant qu'Ichigo en faisait autant avec Kon.

Les deux hommes s'entreregardèrent, un peu gênés.

-Hum. Sinon, tu fais quoi ici? C'est mon appartement, on dirait, questionna Ichigo.

-N'importe quoi! Je me suis réveillé ici et j'avais faim, donc j'ai été manger. Voilà tout.

-Dois-je comprendre que non contents de nous envoyer paître, ces abrutis nous obligent à rester ensemble?

-On dirait, ouais. Mais si c'est pour ta vertu que tu t'inquiètes, ne t'en fais pas, je ne séduis pas les laiderons.

-Je t'en foutrais, moi, des laiderons. Bon. On est censés faire quoi?

-Faudrait peut-être ouvrir et lire la lettre qu'ils nous ont laissée, fit judicieusement Grimmjow.

-Ce papier, là? Celui posé en évidence sur la table et dont sortent maintes fumerolles de pouvoir divin?

-Ouais.

-Celui qui brille dans la pénombre et qui a l'air d'être écrit en lettres de feu?

-Bon, tu le prends, ce papier?

-Okay, c'était pour être sûr.

-T'es con.

Le rouquin s'empara de la feuille et l'ouvrit.

_Salut, bande de nazes,_

_C'est la déesse de la Justice, Nanao-sama qui vous cause. Si si, c'est vrai!_

-Tu parles, ça sent Kyoraku à plein nez! grommela Grimmjow.

_Comme vous le savez sans doute déjà, vous êtes condamnés à une éternité de servitude sur terre et... Quoi? C'est pas ça? Ah bon. Donc, vous devrez rester sur terre jusqu'à ce que vous vous soyez calmés tous les deux. Ah, et la cohabitation est forcée, hein! Sinon ça ne sert à rien comme punition! \^-^/_

-C'est quoi ce smiley de mes deux?

_Bref. Vos pouvoirs sont amoindris, vous avez dû vous en apercevoir. Bien entendu, vous pourrez être blessés, mais pas mourir. On a élu deux dieux remplaçants, donc pas de souci, on se débrouille très bien sans vous, ne vous en faites pas ~_

_Vous avez une nouvelle identité, ce sera comme si vous aviez toujours vécu sur terre. Donc dorénavant, c'est Kurosaki Ichigo et Grimmjow Jaggerjack! YAY! Vous pouvez aussi garder l'appartement, c'est cadeau. Par contre, vous ne serez pas logés à rien faire! Et oui les p'tits gars! Vous allez devoir travailler! 3_

-Les connards! s'insurgea le bleuté.

_Bon, je crois que j'ai tout dit...J'ai l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose, mais je ne sais plus quoi... Allez, bon vent! Et essayez de ne pas détruire le monde ! :p_

_Nanao-sama, la super top-model déesse de la Justice, wesh._

-Seigneur, j'ai déjà envie de mourir, pleurnicha Ichigo.

* * *

><p><em>À suivre...<em>

_Je crois que je vais m'amuser à écrire cette histoire, moi..._

_Si vous voulez que je fasse une liste des dieux, histoire de ne pas vous y perdre, je vous en prie, vous n'avez qu'à demander, je ne mords pas. Kyoraku est le Dieu de la Folie :p_

_Un pitit commentaire? _


	3. Chapter 3

_Yo, minna!_

_Comment va? Merci pour vos reviews, c'est très sympa!_

_J'ai eu des demandes pour la liste des Dieux, donc, je vous mets juste ceux qu'on a déjà vus depuis le début, histoire de ne pas spoiler et de ne pas écrire un pavé qui ne servira à rien. Je referai une petite liste au début de chaque chapitre avec les perso qui interviennent, ne vous inquiétez pas! _

_-Yama-jii est le Maître des dieux et le Dieu du Feu_

_-Ulquiorra le Dieu des Enfers_

_-Ukitake le dieu du Foyer et de la Famille _

_-Kensei Dieu de la Chasse_

_-Kyoraku Dieu de la Folie_

_-Nanao Déesse de la Justice_

_-Toshiro Dieu de la Lune et du Froid_

_-Byakuya Dieu de la Nuit_

_-Aaroniero Dieu de la Tromperie et des Choix_

_Bonne lecture! ^^_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2<strong>

**Ou le retour des emmerdes**

-Grimmjow! Tu me gonfles!

Comme vous l'aurez deviné, cette charmante et jolie voix est celle de notre Dieu de la Guerre préféré, Ichigo.

-Mais quoi?! Trouve-toi un autre endroit !

Et celle-ci est bien entendu celle du Dieu de l'Amour, Grimmjow.

Vous vous demanderez sans doute "Mais pourquoi diantre ça gueule aussi fort?".

Pour tout vous dire, Grimmjow, tel le gros chat qu'il était au fond de lui, adorait prendre la place des autres. Et que Ichigo, comme le dieu revanchard et possessif sur ses prises de guerre qu'il était, détestait qu'on lui pique ses affaires, ou pire encore : sa sacro-sainte place de canapé.

Et oui. Les deux dieux exilés regardaient la téloche un vendredi soir, un paquet de chips à la main. Bah quoi? Il fallait bien qu'ils s'adaptent pleinement à leur vie d'humains, vu qu'ils étaient coincés là pour un bout de temps! Et comme manger de la merde devant une émission de merde était un comportement typiquement humain, hé bien...voilà.

Ichigo en retourna une à son compagnon d'infortune et récupéra sa place avec un soupir d'aise qui fit grogner Grimmjow. L'effrayante émission de téléréalité japonaise prit fin et laissa place à une page de pub d'autant plus atroce. Pour échapper à cette vision, Grimmjow regarda un truc autrement moins dégueu, à savoir Ichigo.

-Au fait, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire pour cette histoire de travail? J'ai aucune envie de bosser, moi...

Le rouquin pleurnichard se tourna vers lui avec un sourire qui valait totalement la programmation de la chaîne qu'ils regardaient depuis neuf heures du matin.

-Figure-toi, que comme tout bon Dieu de la Stratégie, puisque tel est mon titre, j'ai trouvé le truc infaillible pour gagner de l'argent sans casser un de mes divins ongles!

-En gros tu comptes devenir politicien?

Ichigo se facepalma.

-Mieux, mon cher Grimmjow, beaucoup mieux...

* * *

><p>-Non mais dis donc, manant! Tu te crois où? s'écria une jeune fille d'apparence frêle et délicate mais dont le coup de pied était beaucoup plus persuasif.<p>

La gamine aux cheveux très foncés portait un balai qu'elle brandissait comme une arme et portait un petit kimono gris aux manches retroussées, signe qu'elle était en plein ménage quand elle avait vu les deux hommes entrer dans le sanctuaire. Derrière elle, à moitié cachée, se trouvait une autre petite fille aux cheveux plus courts et plus clairs qui tremblait face aux deux intrus.

Mais revenons un peu en arrière, histoire de comprendre pourquoi Ichigo s'est fait rétamer pitoyablement par une gamine qui aurait pu être sa sœur.

Les dieux sont feignants.

C'est un fait.

Aussi, Ichigo avait eu l'énorme mauvaise idée d'aller piller l'argent que les visiteurs déposaient dans son propre temple comme offrande. Parce qu'après tout, c'était le sien vu qu'on le lui donnait, nan?

Seulement, alors qu'il était en train d'essayer d'ouvrir le tronc (tout en jurant parce qu'il s'était cassé un ongle, mais ça on s'en fout) sous les yeux un poil impressionnés de Grimmjow, ils avaient été surpris par les deux petites prêtresses du Dieu de la Guerre, Karin et Yuzu Kurosaki. (D'où le nom d'emprunt d'Ichigo, mais chut, c'est un secret et Ichi n'a pas encore percuté) L'aînée, Karin, l'avait pris (avec raison) pour un voleur et lui avait fait tâter de son balai à franges vengeur.

D'où la marque rouge sur le front de Sa Seigneurerie le Dieu des Incapables et Sûrement pas des Pickpockets.

-Maieuh! s'insurgea le Dieu en question en se frottant le front avec une grimace outrageusement outragée.

-Sortez tout de suite de ce temple, vil voleur!

-Pourquoi tu parles comme au Moyen-âge? demanda Grimmjow avec curiosité.

-Parce que ça fait distingué.

-Ah, okay.

.

.

.

-Hééééééééééééé! Pourquoi tu as deux prêtresses? C'est dégueulasse!

-Oh, bordel, le temps de réaction! T'es trop doué, Grimmjow, vraiment!

-Tu réponds pas à ma question!

-Il y a une prêtresse pour chaque aspect de ma personnalité. La Stratégie et le Massacre.

Interdites, les deux filles regardaient les deux hommes se disputer.

-Heu...attendez...commença lentement Karin. Comment vous savez ça? Et pourquoi vous parlez comme si vous étiez le Dieu guerrier?

-Ben, peut-être parce que c'est moi? ironisa Ichigo avec dédain.

Yuzu s'aplatit au sol tandis que Karin assenait un nouveau coup de bâton sur Ichigo.

-Mais bordel, quoi encore?! hurla le rouquin.

-Prouvez-le, si vous êtes notre dieu! attaqua la fillette.

-Ok. Demande un truc, n'importe quoi, un truc que seul moi et moi seul sais faire.

-Heu... je sèche.

-Okay. Seul ton dieu sait que tu mets tes vêtements à sécher sur sa statue, nan?

Karin rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Ca ne prouve rien! Faites un truc divin, j'en sais rien, moi!

Ichigo claqua des doigts et son armure d'or apparut au-dessus de son kimono rouge, ce qui fit éclater de rire Grimmjow et trembler les gamines. Le rouquin jeta un œil rageur à sa tenue et pointa son sabre sur la gorge du Dieu de l'Amour pour le dissuader de rigoler.

-Vous me croyez, maintenant?

-Heu, oui. Bonjours mon dieu. Excusez-moi d'utiliser votre statue comme corde à linge.

-Bonjour, prêtresse. T'as rien d'autre à dire? Donne-moi les clés de cette boîte de malheur et file-moi mon argent!

-Mais pourquoi?

-Parce qu'il est à moi, tiens! Et j'en ai besoin!

-Les dieux n'ont pas besoin d'argent, objecta Yuzu, qui s'était relevée entretemps.

-Ben moi si!

Ichigo leur expliqua la situation en deux minutes et Yuzu consentit à aller chercher la clé. Tremblant d'excitation, le Dieu ouvrit la boite...vide.

Et ouais.

* * *

><p><em>À suivre...<em>

_Je n'ai jamais écrit un tel concentré de conneries, sans blague._

_Un p'tit commentaire siouplait? _

_Sinon c'est simple...je mets pas la suite :D_

_GNYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 3**

**Ou **

**Les emmerdeurs contre-attaquent**

-POURQUOI Y A RIEN DANS CETTE FICHUE BOITE?! hurla Ichigo, ce qui fit exploser deux ou trois trucs dans le sanctuaire.

Puis il s'effondra dramatiquement sur une table de bois laqué pour y pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.

-Heu, peut-être parce que personne ne se fait chier à prier le Dieu de la Guerre? répondit innocemment Grimmjow.

-Mais c'est bizarre. D'habitude il y a quand-même des gens qui viennent, fit Karin d'un air soucieux. Où est Yuzu au fait?

La petite fille revenait en courant avec un plat surmonté d'une montagne de boulettes de riz fourrées de toutes sortes de choses délicieuses.

-C'était pour le souper...mais ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on rencontre des Dieux! s'exclama Yuzu et présentant le plateau aux deux intrus.

Ichigo arrêta de se lamenter le temps de prendre un onigiri et commença à picorer avec une tête d'enfant capricieux.

-C'est pas dégueu...

-Et ça nourrit toujours plus que des chips, assena Karin.

-Pas faux.

Les quatre mangèrent en silence. De temps en temps, Yuzu regardait les bisho à la dérobée, rougissant comme une collégienne.

-Heu...excusez-moi... Pouvez-vous me signer un autographe, s'il vous plait? finit-elle par demander.

-Yuzu! la houspilla son aînée.

Ichigo signa la feuille distraitement, puis la passa à Grimmjow qui entreprit de dessiner un truc pas trop dégueu avant de rendre le papier avec un grand sourire un poil sadique à la petite fille. Yuzu la regarda comme si c'était de l'or pur et courut dans sa chambre pour la ranger précieusement sous l'œil sceptique de sa sœur. L'en-cas continua un moment jusqu'à ce que...

-HAAAAAAAAAAA! hurla Karin.

-Quoi quoi?! s'exclama Ichigo, sabre au clair.

-Je viens de me souvenir qu'on a plus rien à manger pour ce soir! Et on a mangé presque tous les onigiri! Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire? gémit la brunette.

-Heuuuu, racheter de la nourriture?

-Mais nous sommes pauvres! Notre père travaille comme un forcené à l'hôpital, mais il a un salaire de misère...! Nous sommes forcés de vivre à l'arrière du temple pour ne pas dormir à la rue!

Les dieux se regardèrent.

-Heu, un petit instant, s'il te plait, fit Ichigo avant d'emmener Grimmjow à l'écart.

-Tu pourrais faire quelque chose pour eux, nan? J'en reviens pas que tu laisses tes prêtresses dépérir! T'as pas honte?! l'engueula le bleuté, les poings sur les hanches.

-Mais...c'est pas mon boulot! Mon job, c'est de me battre, tu piges? Pas de jouer les mères-poules pour une famille d'humains!

-T'es censé les protéger! Je pense que la pauvreté est inclue dans le lot!

-Mais... Héééé! Si ça se trouve, c'est eux qui piquent mon argent!

-Tu t'en fous, aux dernières nouvelles t'en avais pas besoin!

-Oui, mais maintenant, si!

-Et puis ça m'étonnerait, elles ont l'air gentil...

-Foutu Dieu de l'Amour! Tu trouves toujours un truc de bien chez les gens!

-C'est ça, mon job! se défendit Grimmjow en singeant Ichigo.

-Espèce de...de Dumbledore!

-C'est quoi cette insulte?

-Je viens de l'inventer!

Grimmjow soupira.

-De toute façon, voleurs ou pas, tu as le devoir de les protéger, vu qu'eux protègent ton temple. Fais au moins un geste, je sais pas, moi...! Et après ça on cherchera le coupable!

-Groumpf.

Ichigo fit la moue.

-Okay, capitula-t-il.

Ils retournèrent auprès des deux enfants (la deuxième était revenue entretemps) et Ichigo agita la main au-dessus du plateau presque vide. Aussitôt il se remplit d'onigiri en tous points identiques à ceux qui se trouvaient dans leur estomac.

-Waaaaaah! C'est génial! s'extasia Yuzu, des étoiles plein les yeux.

-Félicitation, les filles. Vous venez de remporter un plat magique. Tout ce que vous poserez dessus se multipliera à trois reprises et se conservera jusqu'à...ben, la fin des temps. Par contre, si vous cassez l'assiette, le sort ne marchera plus, donc faites attention, ok?

-Ooooh! Merci mon dieu! firent les petites filles en chœur.

Même Karin avait perdu son air revêche. Quand l'excitation retomba, elle sembla se rendre compte d'une chose bizarre.

-Heu, dites-moi, vous avez d'autres fringues que ça, rassurez-moi?

-Ben pourquoi? Il est magnifique, ce kimono! se défendit Ichigo.

-Oui, mais vous ne pouvez pas vous balader comme ça dans la rue! Et si on vous les vole, qu'allez-vous porter?

-Heu...

-Restez là, je vais chercher des vêtements de notre père! s'exclama Yuzu en repartant à l'arrière du bâtiment.

-C'est gentil, fallait pas... fit un Ichigo tout penaud.

-Vous n'avez pas l'habitude de la gentillesse, on dirait...

-C'est-à-dire que les dieux ne sont pas réputés pour être sympas! ricana Grimmjow. On est plutôt du genre capricieux.

Ichigo se laissa brusquement glisser au sol.

-Quelque chose ne va pas Seigneur? demanda Karin.

-J'ai mal au bide, comme si j'allais exploser! Et je commence à avoir très chaud...qu'est-ce qui m'arrive bordel? Je suis sûr que je fais une allergie à la terre! Ou à la poussière! J'veux rentrer à la maison! J'vais mourir! J'veux pas mouriiiiiiir! Grimmjow, fais quelque choooose!

-Arrête de faire ta chochotte! On peut pas mourir! le disputa Grimmjow.

-Vous devriez peut-être aller aux toilettes.

Les deux beaux mecs la regardèrent comme si elle venait d'une autre planète.

-Aux...quoi?!

Karin se facepalma et se dit que sa journée serait très, très longue.

_À suivre..._

_Donc, les caprices d'Ichigo sont dûs au manque d'affection dont on a fait preuve à son égard quand il n'était qu'un bébé dieu... Mouais, ok..._

_Un p'tit review?_


	5. Chapter 5

_Yo minna!_

_Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre complètement débile -du moins j'espère qu'il le sera autant que les autres. _

_Bonne lecture et merci aux reviewers!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4<strong>

**Ou**

**Les emmerdeurs aux WC**

Karin avait envoyé Yuzu en ville chercher leur père pour qu'elle ne voie pas _ça._

Elle était trop jeune et trop innocente.

Puis la brunette se souvint qu'elle avait le même âge que sa jumelle et soupira devant la cruauté de sa pauvre existence. Comprenez-la. Deux dieux (déjà ça, c'était quelque chose) descendaient du ciel à cause de leurs disputes débiles et essayaient de se remplir les poches dans leur propre temple. Et sa vie était déjà assez étrange avant que les deux mecs ne montrent leur incapacité à aller au petit coin comme quelqu'un de normal. Et dire qu'elle pensait qu'ils passaient leur temps à espionner les humains...! D'une certaine façon, ça la rassurait un peu.

La fillette prit son courage et sa patience à deux mains et conduisit les deux paumés chez elle, à l'arrière du temple. Arrivée devant la porte des toilettes, elle sentit son assurance la quitter. Elle fit tout de même signe à Ichigo d'entrer et referma la porte.

-Hééééé! Pourquoi tu m'enfermes, prêtresse indigne?!

-Pour ne pas voir ce que vous avez entre les jambes, dieu dégueulasse! répliqua Karin en rougissant comme une pivoine.

On put parfaitement entendre Ichigo se cogner la tête dans un mur tandis que Grimmjow commençait à ricaner.

-Bon, je suis censé faire quoi? s'énerva le dieu de la Guerre.

-Heu, remontez la planche, puis ouvrez votre...kimono et...

-Attends attends. Où, bordel de Yama-jii, vois-tu une planche? Les murs sont en briques! C'est assez hideux d'ailleurs...

-Le truc rond et blanc sur la cuvette. Remontez-le, répondit sèchement la gamine.

-Aaaaah! fit Ichigo en s'exécutant. Et après? je me mets à genoux et je prie que mon mal de ventre cesse? Mais pourquoi devrais-tu voir mon se...?

-Ferme-la, ou elle va virer au mauve la petite, l'interrompit Grimmjow en s'étranglant de rire.

-Pfeu. Je ne vois pas où est le problème. Bon, je fais quoi maintenant?

-Enlevez votre sous-vêtement et prenez votre...heuuuuuu...vous savez..._ça_.

-Heu...une seconde. Je me désape.

Des bruits de combat acharné contre le tissu écarlate se firent entendre pendant près d'une minute, puis la voix plus faible d'Ichigo retentit.

-Bon sang que c'est étroit ici... Okay, je fais quoi ensuite?

-Prends ton Truc, ricana Grimmjow, effondré contre le mur.

-Heu... Karin? Il se fout de moi, là, nan? Je veux dire, je ne vais pas le toucher? C'est crade...

-C'est pour ça qu'après il faut se laver les mains, fit Karin en rougissant un peu plus, si c'était possible.

-Bon...Okay. Ils me paieront cet affront! Seigneur, c'est atroce! Quelle honte, quel déshonneur!

-Ta gueule et pisse! s'énerva Karin.

-ET JE FAIS COMMENT?

-BEN TU LA METS AU-DESSUS DES CHIOTTES ET TU TE LÂCHES! ET N'EN METS PAS PARTOUT! hurla la brunette.

-Heu, calme-toi, gamine, bredouilla le rouquin.

Grimmjow, qui s'était relevé, se laissa de nouveau glisser par terre en se tenant les côtes, les larmes aux yeux et les joues rouges comme un adolescent en chaleur. Karin leva les yeux au ciel en entendant le bruit de fontaine qu'émettait son dieu, puis se laissa tomber à côté de Grimmjow pour enfouir son visage dans ses mains, morte de honte.

-Ben ça alors! fit la voix d'Ichigo.

-Quoi encore? gémit Karin.

-C'est...ça coule tout seul, c'est un vrai miracle! Et les humains font ça_ tous les jours_? C'est de la magie! Je me sens si bien! Ces "toilettes" sont miraculeuses! Par contre ça refoule...

-Je crois qu'il a craqué, se lamenta la petite fille. Bon, vous avez fini?

-Oui, dit Ichigo d'un air déçu.

-Le flot s'est tari, fit Grimmjow en prenant une pose dramatique avant de s'écrouler, hilare.

-Okay, continua la jumelle avec soulagement. Maintenant vous remettez la planche à sa place et vous vous frottez avec le papier toilette qui se trouve à votre droite.

-D'accord...

-Et enfin, vous pouvez vous laver les mains et ressortir. Félicitation, vous venez d'anéantir toute trace d'orgueil que j'ai pu avoir un jour.

-Faudra que je m'entraîne par contre...Hey, Grimmjow? T'as pas envie d'essayer? C'est divin ce truc!

-Sans façon, réussit à articuler le dieu de l'Amour.

-De toute façon tu devras bien y aller un jour.

-Le plus tard sera le mieux!

-C'est bon, vous avez fini?

-Oui, je sors.

La porte s'ouvrit, et un Ichigo survolté, souriant et surtout à poil en sortit, les bras tendus vers le ciel.

-Alléluia! Je sais pisser! clama-t-il avec ferveur.

Karin s'évanouit.

-Ah, bravo, dit sombrement le bleuté.

* * *

><p>Les deux hommes profitèrent de l'inconscience de Karin pour la poser sur un divan et multiplier les fringues paternelles grâce au plateau magique avant de les enfiler. C'était beaucoup plus seyant que des kimonos, c'est sûr.<p>

Ils sursautèrent quand quelqu'un défonça la porte d'entrée de la maisonnette avant de s'engouffrer dans le salon pour y trouver deux mecs à moitié nus à côté de la fillette endormie. L'intrus poussa un genre de cri de guerre et les deux dieux furent frappés en pleine tête par des armes contondantes.

-_"Les maladies infectieuse expliquées aux enfants, volume X"_... lut Ichigo en se frottant le front. C'est une habitude de lancer des trucs dans la tête des gens, sur cette planète?

-Te plains pas, j'ai eu la version illustrée, grommela Grimmjow.

-Bon. Obéissons aux traditions terrestres, même si elles m'échappent un peu, souffla le rouquin.

-HEAD SHOT! hurlèrent les deux dieux doux dingues (magnifique allitération en D) en balançant d'un même mouvement les encyclopédies dans la tronche du nouvel arrivant.

Le brun mal rasé et vêtu d'une blouse blanche s'effondra dans un couinement, tandis que Yuzu, qui arrivait seulement dans le salon, déclarait d'une petite voix :

-Mes dieux, je vous présente mon papa, Kurosaki Isshin.

C'est à ce moment précis que Karin se réveilla en marmonnant.

-Bon sang, j'ai fait un rêve absurde où je devais apprendre à pisser à un roux exhibitionniste et complètement stupide... Ah, merde, c'est la réalité.

* * *

><p><em>À suivre...<em>

_Oui, finalement, il y avait assez de conneries à mon goût dans ce chapitre! ^^"_

_Reviews?_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hello-ow! How are you today?_

_Bon, trêve de bêtises. _

_Si c'est que vous vouliez que je dise, vous vous êtes gourés d'endroit! Bienvenue dans l'antre lilisesque de la stupidité en bâtonnets pour la suite des (més)aventures de deux dieux débiles et fort peu dégourdis. Merci pour vos commentaires et bonne lecture!_

_Gin = dieu de la Fourberie (et des Renards)_

_Yumichika = dieu de la Lumière_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre...déjà 5!?<strong>

**Ou**

**Le voleur d'emmerdes**

Après avoir forcé Grimmjow à expérimenter les bienfaits des WC, réanimé Kurosaki Père, crashé la télévision pour une raison encore obscure, subi un interrogatoire et une auscultation de fond en comble par ledit Kurosaki Père (et quand je dis de fond en comble c'est...de fond en comble), les dieux repartirent à la recherche d'argent à se mettre dans la poche. Direction : le temple du dieu de l'Amour, alias un certain mec sexy aux cheveux bleus.

Sauf que ce dernier n'avait pas planté sa maison dans le quartier, et qu'ils durent traverser la ville à pieds histoire de ne pas devoir dépenser la modeste somme que leur avait confiée Kurosaki Père. Eux, radins? Nooooooooon!

Économes.

C'est donc au milieu de la jungle urbaine que les deux paumés se dirent qu'ils avaient bien fait d'accepter les vêtements paternels. Allez donc esquiver des voitures et des panneaux plantés trop profond dans le sol en kimono! Sans parler des témoins de Jéhovah et des magasins de chaussures. Oui, car Grimmjow venait de se découvrir une passion immodérée pour le cuir italien.

Mais bon, ils n'avaient pas les moyens.

C'est donc après quelques péripéties impliquant un chien errant, une grand-mère anorexique et un vendeur de journaux qui avait commis le blasphème d'énucléer Ichigo avec son canard que le rouquin et le bleuté arrivèrent devant une grande bâtisse dans les tons rouges et vachement plus tape-à-l'œil que le petit et modeste autel flanqué d'un lion de pierre d'Ichigo.

Comme quoi la vie terrestre était injuste.

Ichigo écrasa une larme, se drapa dans les restes de sa dignité et suivit un Grimmjow goguenard jusqu'à l'urne des offrandes. Le dieu de l'Amour planta là son partenaire et alla chercher son prêtre (oui, parce que lui n'avait droit qu'à un grand type malingre nommé Shawlong, VDM) afin de lui expliquer sa situation et surtout de lui piquer ses clés. Voilà en gros pourquoi le dieu de la Guerre étouffa un babillement sous les hurlements de panique des responsables alors que Grimmjow prenait sa forme...disons, plus divine. Une demi-minute plus tard, le prêtre rappliqua avec son trousseau, suivi de près par un Grimmjow satisfait.

Shawlong s'esquiva ensuite en bafouillant des salutations respectueuses à leur égard et les laissa en tête à tête avec le tant attendu pactole. Grimmjow retint sa respiration, ouvrit la boîte et exhiba un sourire fier en voyant le montant de la cagnotte. Heu, de l'offrande, pardon.

-Bon, je mets tout ça dans mon sac et on se tire au supermarché, décida le dieu titulaire de l'endroit, ignorant les regards outrés des visiteurs qui ne voyaient, eux, que deux vandales en train de voler un temple.

Le gros tas de pièces et de billets termina donc au fond du sac de sport (prêté par la gentille Karin), et Grimmjow referma soigneusement le cadenas avant d'aller rendre la clé à Shawlong.

-Bonne journée, mon pote! Et vous tous, priez pour moi! lança-t-il, heureux comme un gosse le matin de Noël.

Les deux vandales en puissance se sauvèrent vers la banlieue (car ils ignoraient où se trouvait le centre commercial, pfeuuuu) et se perdirent dans les rues quasi désertes à cette heure-là.

-Bon, si on s'arrêtait pour compter tout ça? proposa Ichigo, encore vexé de son manque de popularité.

Les exilés entrèrent dans un parc et prirent place sur le toboggan ("Tiens donc! Quel siège bizarre!") avant de commencer à vider le sac sur le sol. C'est alors qu'un éclair blanc surgit entre eux, arracha le sac des mains de Grimmjow et partit en courant et en emportant leurs gains durement gagnés! Là, c'en était trop.

Grimmjow et Ichigo sentirent la colère monter en eux et se précipitèrent à la poursuite du voleur, histoire de lui expliquer ce qu'il en coûtait de voler des dieux, bordel! Ils s'enfoncèrent ainsi entre les arbres, Ichigo (qui s'y croyait vraiment trop) découpant les branches qui se trouvaient sur son chemin à la machette (tout ça à cause du documentaire sur l'Amazonie qu'ils avaient visionné le matin même, trop paresseux pour changer la chaîne).

Au bout d'un moment, le bleuté en eut marre.

-Bon, Ichi, ou tu ranges cette machette ou je te la plante dans le...!

Sa réplique à connotations perverses fut interrompue par un ricanement tout aussi pervers. Dans un bel ensemble, les deux beaux gosses dévisagèrent le nouveau venu, un homme très pâle aux cheveux argentés et portant un kimono blanc. Il avait les yeux plissés dans un sourire malsain, mais les exilés connaissaient parfaitement la couleur bleu clair de ses iris. À ses pieds chaussés de sandales se trouvait un renard tout aussi immaculé que son maître, la patte posée sur un tas de tissu informe.

-Gin! Espèce d'enfoiré, rends-nous ce sac, sale voleur! Si tu savais le mal qu'on a eu pour l'avoir! s'écria Ichigo, encore blessé dans son orgueil.

Le rire grinçant de leur invité non-désiré se fit encore entendre, ce qui les énerva encore plus.

-Ho, Gin! Le mioche te cause! renchérit Grimmjow.

-Le mioche? C'est de moi que tu parles là?! s'insurgea Ichigo. C'est pas parce que tu es l'un des plus vieux d'entre nous que je suis un gamin, vieux croulant!

-T'en foutrais, moi, du vieux croulant! On te pincerait le nez qu'il en sortirait encore du lait!

-Arrête avec tes expressions d'humain! J'ai pas eu de mère, abruti! Personne ne m'a allaité!

-C'est vrai?

-Ben ouais! Tout le monde n'a pas eu une maman panthère comme toi!

-Ta gueule! C'était une femelle super! Mieux que toi en tout cas!

-Je suis pas une femelle, miro!

-Ah nan? Ben arrête de te comporter comme une déesse débile à la manque!

-Je te signale que c'est toi qui passes ton temps à te regarder dans ta saloperie de miroir! T'es encore pire que Yumichika!

-Hum, je vous dérange les mecs? Sinon je peux partir avec vos sous, hein! rigola Gin, mettant fin à la dispute.

-Justement, parlons-en! Rends-nous ce fric! On en a besoin! aboya Grimmjow en essayant d'attraper le dieu-renard, qui disparut pour réapparaître un peu plus loin.

-Spèce de tricheur! s'exclama Ichigo en agitant le poing vers l'argenté, dont le sourire s'étira un peu plus.

-Et moi qui venais vous remettre un message de nos petits amis communs, fit Gin d'un air chagrin.

-Ah? Et c'est quoi comme message? Ils nous rappellent là-haut? demanda le rouquin avec espoir.

-Non. Vous n'êtes là que depuis une malheureuse journée, c'est trop peu pour une punition.

-C'était déjà horriblement long et éprouvant! se défendit Grimmjow avec une totale mauvaise foi.

-Bref, qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent, ces gros lâcheurs?!

-Ils voulaient mettre au clair la façon dont vous devez subvenir à vos besoins. Vous inscrire au chômage ou braquer des temples ne sera plus accepté dorénavant. Bien entendu, cet argent vous appartient, je ne peux pas vous le reprendre, malheureusement. C'est votre récompense pour avoir eu la jugeote d'y penser.

-Je sais, je suis le meilleur, sourit Ichigo pendant que le sac leur était retourné.

-Maintenant, il ne vous reste plus qu'à trouver du travail, bande de nuls! ricana Gin d'un air réjoui en disparaissant avec son renard albinos.

-Merde...Et dire que je voulais vivre peinard sur le dos de tes fidèles, se lamenta Ichigo.

Grimmjow, lui, frissonna.

Travail...

Ce simple mot le terrorisait.

* * *

><p><em>À suivre...<em>

_Un p'tit review?_

_Siouplait? (Ou je ne mets pas la suite! gnyahahahah)_


	7. Chapter 7

_Bonjour à tous!_

_C'est le grand come-back (depuis hier, oui) de mon grand show des conneries fumantes!_

_Merci à __**Kitokia118 **__de s'être ajoutée à ma compagnie de fidèles reviewers, je lui souhaite la bienvenue dans mon monde de dingue._

_Merci à tous les reviewers, vous êtes adorables (sauf ceux qui ont un humour de merde. Mais non, je rigole Neyel XD) Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6<strong>

**Ou**

**Le retour des emmerdes **

**(faut vraiment que j'arrête de faire des titres de ce genre, ça devient gênant)**

Les oreilles basses et le cœur lourd, les dieux rentrèrent à la maison. Enfin, au temple d'Ichigo. Ils allaient devoir travailler.

Travailler, travailler, travailler...

Et le pire, c'est qu'ils ne savaient pas encore pour combien de temps. Ils furent accueillis par le balai à franges de Karin, qui jeta un œil sceptique à son sac à dos rempli de pièces et à l'air horrifié des deux incrustes.

-On dirait que vous avez vu un fantôme, fit-elle remarquer.

-Pire, gamine. On va vraiment devoir bosser... dit Grimmjow comme si c'était la fin du monde.

-Comment on va survivre? C'est juste ignoble... murmura Ichigo sur le même mode. Je n'ai encore jamais travaillé de ma vie... Enfin, à part déclencher des guerres et tout le tralala, en général je ne fais rien de mes journées! Je vais mourir jeune, je le sens!

La brunette sentit la colère monter en elle.

-Hé bien vous apprendrez à travailler! Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes des dieux que vous ne devez pas vous salir les mains de temps en temps! Espèce de grosses feignasses!

Trop choqués pour se mettre en colère, le rouquin et le bleuté lui jetèrent une œillade anéantie et se dirigèrent vers la cuisine pour reprendre leurs esprits à l'aide de quelque boisson terrestre. Yuzu vit leur tronche et leur servit gentiment un café.

-Allez, c'est pas si grave, tempéra Karin. Si vous voulez, on peut demander à papa de vous faire embaucher quelque part, il a beaucoup de contacts en ville.

-Ce serait sympa, 'Rin, mais j'ai vraiment pas envie de bosser, moi, gémit Ichigo.

La jeune Kurosaki fit la moue et eut une soudaine illumination.

-Tu aimes le sport, Ichigo?

-Le sport? Heu ouais, j'adore ça. C'est moi qui entraînais les troupes de Yokai pendant les guerres terrestres!

-Ah bon. Enfin, bref. Mon prof de sport à l'école s'est cassé la moitié des os en tombant d'un arbre, le directeur n'a pas encore trouvé de remplaçant, tu pourrais te porter volontaire, non?

-Tu crois? Ce serait cool!

-Tu pourras venir demain à l'école avec nous avec un CV, je te présenterai au directeur. Tu verras, il est très gentil.

-Merci Karin! Je t'adore en fin de compte!

-Comment ça en fin de compte?

-Et moi, je vais faire quoi au juste? grommela Grimmjow. Et pis, c'est dégueulasse, ce truc. C'est quoi?

-Du café, répondit Yuzu. Le goût est un peu étrange, c'est juste une question d'habitude...

-Hmm... Je préfère le chocolat.

-Je vais vous en faire un alors.

Karin leva les yeux au plafond.

-Laisse-le avec son café, Yuzu. Il faudrait qu'il arrête avec ses caprices!

C'est à cet instant que Kurosaki Père (décidément, ils n'arrivaient pas à se souvenir de son prénom!) défonça la porte après être retourné à la clinique pour finir sa journée.

-Bonsoir, papa, dirent les deux petites filles d'un air blasé.

-S'lut le vieux, dit Grimmjow.

-B'jour, renchérit Ichigo.

Isshin déposa de grosses bises bien mouillées sur les joues de ses filles et embrassa le poster géant de sa défunte épouse. Puis il se tourna vers les deux intrus.

-Tiens, vous êtes encore là vous deux?

-Ben ouais, répondit Grimmjow comme s'il venait d'enterrer sa maman panthère.

-Papa, tu ne connaîtrais pas quelqu'un qui a besoin d'un employé comme Grimmjow? demanda Karin. On a peut-être trouvé un emploi pour Ichigo, mais...

-J'suis un chômeuuuuuuuur! se lamenta le bleuté en s'écroulant sur la petite table, démolissant un des pieds.

Il agita la main sans même regarder ce qu'il faisait et répara la table. Isshin sembla réfléchir, puis trouva une idée.

-Est-ce que vous êtes doué pour la médecine?

* * *

><p>Si Ichigo n'eut aucun mal à se fabriquer un CV plus ou moins convenable et être accepté facilement par le directeur du collège de Karakura, Grimmjow eut un peu plus de mal. A vrai dire, à chaque fois que ses nouveaux collègues lui posaient une question pour le tester sur ses connaissances médicales, il dépensait de l'énergie à lire dans leurs pensées pour répondre correctement. Il était le dieu de l'Amour cochon et des Choses qui se Passaient la Nuit, pas Dieu de la Médecine! Enfin, bon. Les patients le qualifiait d'handicapé des relations sociales, puis de magicien quand subitement, ils se sentaient mieux après que ce médecin à l'essai venait les ausculter d'une manière tout à fait originale. Grimmjow se servit de ses petits dons pour embrouiller l'esprit des infirmières et du reste du personnel pour ne plus avoir de problème et continua d'ensorceler gentiment les malades.<p>

S'il continuait comme ça, l'hôpital allait se vider en moins de deux!

À la fin de leur première journée de boulot, les deux dieux se retrouvèrent dans leur appartement. Pour une fois qu'ils ne squattaient pas chez les Kurosaki, ça mérite d'être souligné. Ils atterrirent avec un manque de grâce flagrant sur le canapé, Grimmjow aussi crevé que s'il avait soulevé un paquebot et Ichigo aussi frais qu'une rose.

-Comment était ta journée? demanda le rouquin sans réaliser qu'il parlait comme une femme au foyer.

-Longue, fatigante, atroce. Un gang de petites vieilles m'ont tâté les fesses à chaque fois qu'elles passaient sous leur nez!

Ichigo éclata de rire.

-Faut dire que t'as de sacrées fesses!

Grimmjow coula un regard langoureux à son partenaire.

-Tu trouves mes fesses jolies? Je peux te les montrer en direct live si tu veux...Rien que pour toi...

-Eurk, sans façon. Je te rappelle que c'est à cause de ce genre de réflexion que je te tapais dessus et qu'on s'est fait virer, n'oublie pas ça, Grimm.

-D'ailleurs, j'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi tu me repoussais tout le temps. J'étais bandant, comme dieu, non? Et puis, c'est pas comme si tu étais un hétéro convaincu! Tu avais déjà craqué sur un humain, là...il y a genre mille deux cents ans... comment il s'appelait déjà?

-Je te repoussais parce que tu n'éprouves rien à mon égard, tu aimes juste l'idée de réussir à coucher avec toute la smala! Encore que je ne t'ai jamais vu faire du gringue à Yama-jii...

L'estomac de Grimmjow se retourna rien qu'à cette idée.

-N'importe quoi! Tu étais aussi canon que moi, c'est pour ça que je te voulais!

-Et depuis quand couche-t-on avec quelqu'un juste parce qu'il est "canon"?!

-Ben...depuis toujours. Nan...? répondit Grimmjow d'une petite voix.

Ichigo, hors de lui, se leva pour aller se coucher, claquant la porte de sa chambre avec fureur.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit? se lamenta Grimmjow.

* * *

><p><em>À suivre...<em>

_Je crois pouvoir dire sans me tromper qu'il s'agit du chapitre le moins drôle et le plus dur à écrire de cette fic. On apprend ici la raison des disputes incessantes d'Ichi et Grimmy, fallait un moment de sérieux dans cette fic débridée...!_

_J'ai bien envie de faire intervenir les reviewers (et moi aussi) dans la fic comme perso secondaires...vous en pensez quoi?_

_Un p'tit commentaire ou je ne poste pas de suite! :D_


	8. Chapter 8

_Yo! C'est encore moi! Dans ce chapitre, je vais commencer à faire apparaître mes reviewers bien-aimés (et moi aussi! \o/)! Si vous souhaitez en être, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir! (si vous avez un pseudo composé de chiffres ou alors vraiment trop dur à écrire, nous pourrons convenir d'un autre nom, ok?) Vu que je ne sais rien de votre physique, j'inventerai. _

_D'ailleurs je remercie toutes les personnes qui ont reviewé ou ajouté cette fic à leurs alertes, ça fait vraiment plaisir! Je ferai de mon mieux pour ne pas vous décevoir!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7<strong>

**Ou**

**Le quotidien des emmerdeurs**

Le troisième jour sur terre commença comme les autres, même si Ichigo avait encore la moue aux lèvres en quittant le domicile pour se rendre chez les Kurosaki pour accompagner les filles à l'école. Grimmjow renonça à comprendre et rejoignit Isshin pour une nouvelle journée à la clinique.

* * *

><p>Ichigo s'était fait passer pour un lointain cousin des filles, d'où son nom d'emprunt légèrement imposé par les dieux. Le jour précédent, il avait juste eu une entrevue avec le directeur de l'établissement et n'avait pas encore rencontré ses élèves. Normalement, il allait s'occuper de trois classes mixtes dont celle de Karin et Yuzu. Celles-ci filèrent en cours de math dès que la sonnerie retentit, laissant Ichigo se rendre seul à la salle des profs pour enfiler son survêtement rouge et blanc. Ça ressemblait un peu au genre de fringues que porterait Hiyori, déesse des Voyages...<p>

Le rouquin sourit en pensa à la scène qu'avait fait la jeune fille blonde quand on lui avait attribué ce rôle. Elle serait devenue la déesse des Sandales ou de la Baston si on l'avait laissé faire. Ichigo s'entendait bien avec elle et parfois ils s'affrontaient amicalement au sabre. Et bordel, qu'elle lui manquait!

Il poireauta dans la salle pendant une vingtaine de minutes, c'est-à-dire le temps qu'une jeune femme brune en tailleur gris un poil débraillé déboule dans la pièce. Se croyant seule, elle réajusta la ceinture de sa jupe et remit en place quelques mèches tombées de sa queue de cheval.

-Bonjour, fit Ichigo depuis la table où il avait négligemment posé ses pieds croisés.

La nouvelle venue sursauta et répondit automatiquement. Puis elle vit à qui elle s'adressa et adopta d'emblée un grand sourire un peu gêné.

-Oh, b-bonjour. Vous êtes canon...Qu'est-ce que je dis moi?! Hum, qui...qui êtes-vous? balbutia-t-elle.

-Kurosaki Ichigo, prof de gym remplaçant.

Le rouquin se leva et alla serrer la main de la brune, qui soit dit en passant, bénéficiait d'assez beaux yeux verts.

-Heu j-j-je suis *biiiiiiiiiiiiiip*, le professeur d'anglais, mais tout le monde m'appelle Slendy, même mes élèves...

-Enchanté, Slendy, sourit Ichigo.

C'est ce moment que choisit le concierge pour entrer dans la pièce et annoncer à Ichigo qu'il devait aller se présenter à ses élèves avant la deuxième heure de la journée. Le rouquin salua Slendy et quitta la pièce pour aller dans la classe de Karin et Yuzu.

-Je vous présente votre nouveau professeur de Sport, fit le prof de math en adressant un vague signe de la main au nouveau venu.

Des murmures surexcités apprirent à Ichigo que s'il ne répondait plus aux critères de beauté du monde des dieux, sur terre il était assez canon. Yuzu et Karin lui adressèrent un coucou, attirant l'attention des autres élèves.

-Salut les mioches, je m'appelle Kurosaki Ichigo et je resterai avec vous jusqu'à ce que votre ancien prof récupère de ses multiples fractures ouvertes! Si vous voulez mon avis ça prendra un certain temps!

-Kurosaki? Vous êtes de la même famille que les jumelles?

-Nous sommes cousins éloignés du côté de l'arrière-grand oncle de la femme de leur cousine au deuxième degré, celle qui vivait en Amérique jusqu'à cet incident qui l'a rendue aveugle. Enchanté.

Tout en annonçant la couleur, Ichigo se gratta la tête à cause de l'embarras, et toutes les filles de la classe poussèrent des piaillements suraigus.

-Heu...Moi aussi, je suis content de vous voir, conclut Ichigo d'un air crispé.

La journée allait être longue.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow, mort de fatigue après deux heures de tours de magie en catimini alla se poser sur une chaise, un chocolat chaud à la main.<p>

Enfin...s'il n'y avait eu que la magie, il n'aurait pas eu autant de mal à résister.

Il se trouvait que toutes les patientes de l'hôpital, de sept à quatre-vingt neuf ans le poursuivaient dès qu'il faisait un pas dans le couloir. Et esquiver un gang de vieilles dames en chaleur armées d'une tribune chacune était beaucoup plus dur et périlleux que ça en avait l'air!

Alors qu'il finissait la dernière gorgée de liquide sucré, ses groupies pointèrent le bout de leur nez.

-Il est là-bas! hurla la meneuse du groupe, une femme maigrelette qui avait dû connaître la guerre 14-18 et qui possédait malgré son apparence frêle de sacrés poumons.

Le visage de Grimmjow se décomposa à l'approche du commando en chaise roulante et il se leva précipitamment pour prendre la fuite. Il arriva in extremis dans un ascenseur avant que les portes ne se ferment et ce ne fut qu'arrivé là qu'il se permit de respirer normalement. On entendit des bruits métallique de l'autre côté des portes, signe que les mégères ne laisseraient pas tomber de sitôt!

Soulagé d'avoir retardé l'échéance, Grimmjow jeta un coup d'oeil autour de lui et tomba nez à nez avec une infirmière brune à lunettes.

-Heu, ça vous arrive souvent? demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

-Malheureusement, soupira le bleuté, heureux d'avoir trouvé une personne sensée dans cet hôpital.

-Vous avez essayé le sweat à capuche?

-Nan, faudra que je pense à m'en acheter un. Grimmjow Jaggerjack, au fait.

-Je sais. Moi c'est Lilisu.

-Comment ça, vous savez?

-C'est écrit sur votre badge.

-Ah, juste. Vous n'allez pas...

-Vous courir après? Naaaaaan, j'ai la flemme. Et puis, je ne suis pas de taille à rivaliser avec votre...meute d'admiratrices. Je crois même avoir vu quelques mâles dans le tas. Vous êtes dans quel service?

-Heu, je vais là où mes pas me portent?

-Dites plutôt, là où on ne vous court pas après! s'esclaffa la brune aux yeux foncés. Venez vous cacher aux urgences, en général les gens sont trop occupés par leur propres problèmes pour voir le reste du monde.

-Ah? Cool, merci.

-Je vous en prie. Et puis, comme ça je ne devrai pas vous courir après, je suis passablement nulle en endurance.

-Trop aimable, vraiment, grommela Grimmjow.

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit enfin, et le bleuté suivit sa nouvelle...amie? alliée? ennemie? dans les couloirs encombrés des urgences.

* * *

><p><em>À suivre...<em>

_Vous vous doutez sans doute du contenu du prochain chapitre! XD_

_Mais ça ne vous empêche pas de reviewer! _

_Et comme la menace marche bien avec vous, je réitère, na!_

_Au moins deux autres reviewers apparaîtront dans le prochain! (Dont un garçon)_


	9. Chapter 9

_Bonsoir! C'est encore moi!_

_Ah, et j'ai une question à soumettre aux très nombreuses personnes de nationalité française qui lisent cette fic. Est-ce que toutes les entreprises de votre pays font un concours pour faire du papier toilette ultra-fin? Non, parce qu'à chaque fois que j'ai visité votre merveilleux pays, je me suis toujours posé cette question. (ça parle beaucoup de cabinets dans cette fic, c'est une idée?)_

_Hum, sujet mis à part. Je remercie du fond du cœur les responsables du déferlement de reviews dans ma boite-mail, c'est vraiment sympa de votre part les gars!_

_Bonne lecture à tous!_

_PS : Au début, j'ai écrit que c'était bientôt l'été...mais alors ça signifierait l'approche des vacances, et ça va être galère pour faire bosser Ichigo...Désolée pour ce manque de logique IMPARDONNABLE. Je vais aller me flageller avec Silas._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 8<strong>

**Ou**

**Profession : emmerdeur**

Si les élèves d'Ichigo avaient eu le coup de foudre pour lui dès leur première rencontre, ils déchantèrent bien vite quand ils virent le terrain aménagé par le rouquin. Inutile de dire comment il avait pu installer un espace d'entraînement digne d'une base militaire en moins de dix minutes. Être un dieu, c'est cool.

Karin leva un regard suspicieux vers son prétendu cousin, laissant entrevoir le fond de sa pensée. En gros, ça disait "_Tu n'oserais pas quand-même...?!_"

Et si.

-Tout le monde par terre, vingt pompes et que ça saute! aboya Ichigo.

Disparu, le séduisant jeune homme de la première heure, le gentleman tellement canon et sexy! Bonjour le sergent-major de l'armée israélienne! (sans vouloir insulter les Israéliens, évidemment) (y a des Israéliens dans la salle?)

Les élèves tentèrent bien de protester, mais le rouquin resta sourd à leurs suppliques et leur fit au contraire accélérer la cadence.

Y a pas à dire. Il était doué avec les ados de treize ans!

Ensuite, il les fit passer en rampant sous une couche de treillis, les menaçant de le remplacer par des barbelés s'ils ne travaillaient pas sérieusement.

-Plus bas! Vous devez sentir le sol sous votre ventre! Et un t-shirt, ça se lave! Arrêtez de chialer! Respirez moins! Plus vite! Dans un combat réel, vous seriez déjà morts!

-Mais M'sieur, on est pas censés se battre, objecta un des amis de Karin, un petit malin du nom de Neyel.

Ichigo lui retourna un regard effrayant à me faire pâlir de jalousie.

-On ne sait jamais, gamin.

L'adolescent termina son parcours et se releva de toute sa hauteur. Brun aux yeux bleus avec une importante inclination pour l'impertinence, le môme était le plus grand de sa classe (là, t'as intérêt de mettre au moins dix lignes dans ton commentaire, mec), mais aussi le plus farceur. Et ce nouveau prof de gym venait de lui donner une raison suffisante pour débuter la Saison des Plaisanteries de Mauvais Goût. Oui oui.

Il tapota l'épaule de sa partenaire en bêtises, sa soeur N'Evoli. Celle-ci arborait la même couleur d'iris que son jumeau, mais se différenciait de lui par ses cheveux blond foncé. Elle se pencha vers Neyel et ils commencèrent à mijoter leur prochain mauvais coup, histoire de mettre du piment dans la vie glauque et monotone du collège.

Ichigo allait avoir du fil à retordre avec ces deux là...

* * *

><p>De son côté, Grimmjow n'en menait pas large. Bien qu'il se soit caché dans les urgences une grande partie de la journée, il avait bien dû remonter à son ancien service pour y mettre des dossiers à jour. Loin de l'influence négative et dissuasive de cette tarée de Lilisu, le bleuté n'était pas très à l'aise. Et ce mauvais pressentiment s'avéra quand il pénétra dans une chambre pour ausculter une patiente qui s'avéra être Ellerinae, une de ses plus grandes fans. C'était d'ailleurs assez étrange de la voir alitée alors qu'elle avait passé la matinée à lui courir après dans tout le bâtiment.<p>

Surprise par son arrivée intempestive dans sa chambre, elle esquissa un sourire pervers quand elle le reconnut et lui tendit sagement le bras pour sa prise de sang.

Tandis que l'autre bras, ou plutôt l'autre main filait vers le fessier divin.

Grimmjow sursauta et se dégagea vivement, profitant que la jeune femme ne pouvait pas bouger pour s'éloigner le plus possible de cette terreur en robe de chambre rose pâle.

Le sourire de cette dernière s'agrandit et elle poussa un sifflement aigu. Grimmjow s'interrogea sur le pourquoi du comment de ce sifflet, et comprit la triste vérité en voyant une petite foule se masser devant la porte.

_Fenêtre_._ Vite._

Grimmjow déglutit, laissa l'aiguille plantée dans le bras de la jeune femme et ouvrit la fenêtre à la volée, essayant de déterminer le nombre de fractures ouvertes qu'il aurait à l'arrivée. Cela dit, le nombre de ses poursuivantes ne lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir et il enjamba le rebord pour se laisser tomber dans le vide. Heureusement pour lui, un buisson amortit sa chute. Malheureusement, ledit buisson en perdit toutes ses fleurs, ce qui déclencha le courroux du jardinier écossais. Ce dernier le vira à coups de râteau sur le crâne et le bleuté retourna dans le hall de l'hôpital, couvert d'écorchures.

Là, il tomba sur sa seule amie dans le secteur, Lilisu première du nom. La brunette le déshabilla du regard comme si elle essayait de comptabiliser ses blessures, puis le traîna sans un mot vers le couloir des urgences où elle lui ordonna de se dévêtir pour le soigner correctement.

-Bon sang, quand tu m'as dit de me désaper, j'ai cru que tu voulais me...

-Ne dit-on pas qu'il ne faut jamais s'en prendre à plus faible que soi? se moqua l'infirmière myope en lui jetant sa chemise et sa blouse blanche au visage.

La porte du cabinet s'ouvrit et deux femmes rougissantes passèrent la tête à l'intérieur, car elles venaient de voir la huitième merveille du monde (à savoir Griminou) y entrer. Lilisu les dévisagea de son regard morne avant de plisser les yeux en direction de l'une d'entre elles.

-On vous a déjà dit que vous ressemblez à Michael Jackson? demanda-t-elle d'un air curieux.

Le visage de l'intéressée se couvrit de plaques rouges et elles tournèrent les talons non sans un dernier coup d'oeil vers le dieu de l'Amour.

-Merci, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais encore dû subir si tu n'avais pas été là, souffla Grimmjow.

-Ben...j'étais sérieuse. Elle lui ressemble, tu ne trouves pas?

-Heu, si tu le dis.

Cette après-midi-là, Grimmjow commença sérieusement à se demander où il était tombé.

Pendant ce temps, de l'autre côté de la ville, Ichigo trucidait joyeusement ses pauvres élèves...

* * *

><p><em>À suivre...<em>

_Bon, Neyel, t'as intérêt de trouver une sale blague que tu ferais à Ichi!_

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. _

_Demain c'est la rentrééééée! Je veux pas y aller! Je vais me faire porter pâle pour pouvoir continuer à écrire! Oui, c'est ça!_

_Un review, ou c'est la fin de la fic! Gnyahahahahahaha!_

_Faut bien que je reporte ma haine de l'école et du travail en général sur quelqu'un, non?_


	10. Chapter 10

_Bonjour!_

_Ça fait bizarre de ne plus être en vacances...Quelle douleur de devoir se lever tôt et d'endurer moult heures de cours... Mais bon. On dit bon courage à tous et on attaque (enfin) la suite de ce recueil de conneries profondes!_

_Petit message à l'intention de Neyel : Le GHB étant sévèrement prohibé par plusieurs articles de loi, je remplacerai cette joyeuse substance par un bête somnifère. J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas._

_Bonne lecture à tous et merci aux reviewers réguliers et irréguliers!_

_Ukitake = dieu de la Famille_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 9<strong>

**Ou**

**La douleur des emmerdeurs**

Le lendemain de ses aventures à l'hôpital, Grimmjow investit dans un sweat à capuche sur les conseils avisés de votre chère Lilisu, qui, comme vous le savez, est toujours prête à aider son prochain (hem).

Seul problème, celui-ci était bleu ciel, un très joli bleu, certes, mais surtout voyant à des kilomètres à la ronde. C'est pour cela que sa horde de fans hystériques ne manqua pas de le remarquer et de le courser sur plusieurs étages. Haletant, tout en sueur, il déboula dans le couloir salvateur des urgences et alla se cacher dans le bureau de sa seule amie plus ou moins sincère, la gentille et serviable Lilisu (_ne me frappez pas, je suis fatiguée_). Cette dernière, toujours fringuées comme une sans-abri, y était en grande discussion avec une grande blonde aux yeux bleus qui portait une blouse aussi blanche que sa collègue.

-Bonjour, Grimmjow, fit Lilisu d'un air absent sans même le regarder. Je te présente Julia, du laboratoire. Julia, voici mon larbin et bête de foire attitrée, Grimmjow. Allez, donnez-vous la patte.

-S'lut, fit un Grimmjow évasif en jetant un regard méfiant à la nouvelle venue.

Sa dernière rencontre avec Ellerinae la Peloteuse le traumatisait encore.

-Ah, vous êtes le fameux punk du troisième étage! fit ladite Julia.

-Heuuuu, ouais.

-Vous avez renversé mon cousin hier.

-Ah? 'Scuse. Lilisu, tu voudrais pas barricader la porte?

-Pourquoi? Il n'y a personne.

-Je les sens, là, quelque part. Elles sont tout près...

La brunette leva les yeux au ciel (ou en tout cas par dessus ses lunettes) et consentit à placer un meuble à roulettes devant la porte sous l'air stupéfait de la nouvelle venue. Puis Lilisu se tourna vers son plus ou moins ami et fronça les sourcils (mal épilés, soit dit en passant).

-Où sont passées tes égratignures? Tu en avais tellement hier...

-Heu, tu as fait des miracles, hier... répondit un Grimmjow très gênés.

-Mais oui, mais oui, fous-toi de ma gueule. Personne ne guérit aussi vite!

Grimmjow commença à chipoter un stéthoscope pour se donner une contenance et les deux jeunes femmes froncèrent les sourcils de plus belle, bien décidées à découvrir ce que le grand bleu (lol) leur cachait...

* * *

><p>-...Chigo?!<p>

Merde...Il avait tellement mal à la tête...

-Ichigo!

Et c'était quoi, cette voix? Qu'on le laisse pioncer!

-Ichigo, réveille-toi!

Le rouquin daigna enfin ouvrir les yeux et s'aperçut après deux bonnes minutes qu'il s'était endormi dans la salle des profs. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là?! Il leva un visage encore bouffi vers son réveille-matin, alias Slendy.

-J'ai dormi combien de temps? bailla-t-il.

-Heu, on dirait que tu as passé la nuit ici... répondit la jeune femme d'une drôle de façon, le coin de sa bouche tressautant comme si elle se sentait mal.

-C'est pas vrai...grommela le dieu de la Guerre. Et cet abruti de Grimmjow ne s'est rendu compte de rien?! Et pourquoi j'ai aussi mal à la tête?

-Dis, Ichigo...

-Quoi?

-Y a pas moyen...Regarde-toi dans un miroir! s'exclama Slendy en s'étouffant de rire.

Saisi d'un gros doute, Ichigo se rua aux toilettes et s'arrêta au dessus de l'évier.

-Mais...qu'est-ce que...c'est que ce GROS BORDEL?! hurla le rouquin en voyant son visage.

Sa lèvre supérieure s'ornait d'une magnifique moustache tracée au feutre noir, ses joues arboraient de magnifiques dessins de sexes masculins et des mots tels que "andouille", "Ah! Gayyyyyy!" ou encore "face de pet" caracolaient le long de ses joues. Ah, et ses cheveux roux trop longs avaient été coiffés en couettes. Catastrophé, le jeune homme tenta en vain de faire partir l'encre en frottant sa peau comme un damné. Bon sang...c'était de l'encre indélébile! S'il attrapait l'enfoiré qui lui avait fait ça...!

**Flash Back**

* * *

><p>Ichigo s'étirait dans la salle des profs après son dernier cours de la journée. Il était le dernier professeur dans la salle et le soleil commençait déjà à se coucher. Exténué, il enleva le haut de son survêtement, le laissant en t-shirt quand on frappa à la porte. Las, il se traîna jusque là et ouvrit le panneau. Deux de ses élèves, les jumeaux en fait, le regardèrent avec de grands yeux innocents. Il les laissa entrer. Il n'aurait pas dû.<p>

-Vous avez l'air mort de fatigue, monsieur, et comme on est très soucieux de votre santé... commença Neyel.

-...On vous a apporté du jus de pamplemousse. Vous verrez, c'est plein de vitamines! termina N'Evoli.

Ichigo, sans se méfier une seconde de ces deux enfants si adorables ne fit qu'une gorgée de l'appétissant verre que lui offrait le garçon. Sauf que ce verre était agrémenté d'une touche assez prononcée d'un somnifère (leurs parents étaient pharmaciens) puissant qui avait l'étrange propriété de ne laisser aucun souvenir à son utilisateur... Aussitôt le rouquin endormi, les jumeaux sortirent leurs armes et s'en donnèrent à cœur joie...

* * *

><p><strong>Retour au présent<strong>

-S'il te plait, Slendy, dis au directeur que je suis malade, je rentre chez moi!

-Heu, ok. Bonne chance pour le faire partir! le salua la jeune femme.

Le rouquin se camoufla dans une écharpe et quitta l'école en vitesse pour aller se cacher dans l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Grimmjow. Peut-être que ce crétin de dieu de l'Amour pourrait lui arranger ça.

Le soir venu, le bleuté rentra comme prévu à la maison avec d'étranges blessures, comme s'il s'était laissé tomber dans un buisson d'orties puis s'était battu avec une horde de chats en furie. Les deux hommes se regardèrent pendant cinq bonnes secondes, puis éclatèrent de rire devant l'état de la tronche de l'autre. Puis ils reprirent leurs sérieux, les coins de la bouche vacillant de temps à autres.

-Bon, je crois que nos jobs sont assez extrêmes en fin de compte, fit Ichigo, très diplomate. Pourrais-tu, s'il te plait, avoir l'obligeance de m'effacer ça, mon cher Grimmjow? Après tout, tu es doué pour le maquillage, nan?

-Tu me paies combien?

-Je passerai sous silence ton odieuse tentative d'arnaque.

-Hmmm...

C'est à cet instant que le téléphone sonna. Mais depuis quand avaient-ils le téléphone?!

Un Ichigo pas très rassuré décrocha, et la voix paniquée d'Ukitake se fit entendre à l'autre bout du fil.

-Inoue a été kidnappée!

-...

-...

-QUOIIIIII?!

* * *

><p><em>À suivre...<em>

_Un pitit review, histoire de me motiver pour écrire la suite? ;)_


	11. Chapter 11

_Bonjouuuuuuur!_

_J'ai toujours aussi mal aux pieds, mais je me soigne, lol. je crois que le nouvel enlèvement d'Inoue a encore énervé beaucoup de monde... J'avoue qu'elle passe son temps à se faire attaquer/blesser/enlever...ben cette fois c'est mon tour de l'emmerder, na!_

_Merci aux reviewers, je vois qu'il y a de nouvelles têtes, ça fait plaisir! ^^_

_Bonne lecture à tous!_

_Ukitake = Dieu de la Famille_

_Inoue = Déesse du Temps_

_Mayuri = Dieu des Ingénieurs_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 10<strong>

**Ou**

**Le dieu des Emmerdeurs**

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, qu'est-ce qui se passe? se lamentait Grimmjow en tapant du pied comme un gosse capricieux.

-Ferme-là, j'essaie d'écouter, le tança Ichigo.

Grimmjow fit la moue et alla se préparer un chocolat chaud.

-Inoue a disparu depuis quelques heures, expliqua alors Ukitake dans le téléphone. Mayuri a tracé son aura divine jusque sur terre et Yamamoto-san a ordonné que Grimmjow et toi vous en occupiez.

-Il en a de bonnes, le vieux! Il nous envoie croupir sur terre et il nous considère comme ses larbins! Y a pas un syndicat des dieux?! Je veux porter plainte! s'insurgea Ichigo. Et puis, depuis quand avons-nous le téléphone?!

-Depuis environ dix minutes, répondit le dieu du Foyer. Inoue est peut-être en danger, Ichigo.

-Si ça se trouve, elle est partie se promener. Tête en l'air comme elle est, elle a dû oublier de vous en informer!

-Sauf qu'on a forcé sa porte.

Le rouquin soupira.

-Vous avez un suspect?

-Non, pas encore, fit l'albinos, penaud.

-Tsss... Bon, on s'en occupe. Mais c'est pour elle que je le fais, pas pour Yama-jii.

-Merci Ichigo. Bonne chance.

La voix d'Ukitake était soulagée, et il raccrocha après un court silence. Ichigo donna un coup de pied rageur dans un meuble, hurla de douleur, puis partit à la cuisine pour rejoindre Grimmjow qui avait enfin réussi à faire chauffer du lait.

-Prends tes affaires, on a un enlèvement à élucider.

-Quoi?! Mais...Et mon chocolat?

-Une autre fois. Tu m'enlève ces dessins du visage et je m'occupe de tes blessures. Puis on va sauver Inoue.

Ichigo expliqua brièvement la situation à son partenaire tout en le soignant alors que celui-ci lui jetait un léger sort de propreté. Une fois prêts, Ichigo appela son familier, Kon, à la rescousse.

Le lion en peluche atterrit douloureusement sur le sol et poussa un "ouaïe!" aigu. Puis il croisa le regard inflexible de son maître et se mit prudemment au garde-à-vous.

-Hé, Ichi, pourquoi je ressemble à une peluche au fait? Ça dure depuis quelques jours, j'en ai marre.

Les deux jeunes hommes rougirent jusqu'aux oreilles et marmonnèrent de vagues excuses.

-Kon, j'ai besoin de ton aide. Inoue a été enlevée et amenée ici, sur terre. J'ai besoin de ton flair pour la retrouver.

-Je suis pas un chien! se plaignit la peluche geignarde.

-Ça peut s'arranger, fit Ichigo d'un air menaçant en laissant courir des flammes rouges au bout de ses doigts.

Le lion déglutit et consentit à aider son maître. Celui-ci le planqua dans son sac à dos et ils sortirent tous les trois pour la chasse à l'Inoue.

* * *

><p>-Tu es sûr, Kon? demanda Grimmjow un poil sceptique.<p>

-À 97%, M'sieur. La donzelle est passée par ici et n'en est toujours pas sortie.

Ils étaient devant des toilettes publiques. Des...saloperies...de TOILETTES publiques, bon sang! Décidément, ils allaient s'acheter des actions dans les chiottes, si ça continuait ainsi!

-J'peux avoir ma récompense, dites? demanda le petit lion en peluche.

-Tu veux quoi?

-Je voudrais rencontrer une femme aux gros seins qui m'aimera.

Grimmjow soupira et planta son index dans la tête de l'animal qui se mit à luire et qui disparut peu après avec un sourire triomphant.

-Tu lui a donné la bénédiction du dieu de l'Amour? s'étonna Ichigo. À une peluche?

-C'est un animal céleste, au fond, se défendit Grimmjow avec une totale mauvaise foi. Bon, on visite ces chiottes ou pas?

-Soyons fous, soupira Ichigo.

Les deux bisho pénétrèrent dans le bâtiment et froncèrent le nez devant l'odeur nauséabonde qui s'en dégageait.

-Grands dieux! Ils ignorent ce qu'est le Febreze ou quoi?

-Je sais pas, mais ça pue! En même temps, elles ont l'air désaffectées, ces toilettes...

-Je comprends pourquoi, bizarrement, grogna Ichigo en montrant une immense tache de moisissure sur le mur.

-Hé, on sent autre chose que..._ça_, fit remarquer le bleuté.

-Quoi donc?

Grimmjow avait toujours eu un excellent odorat.

-C'est assez étrange, mais ça vient du fond de la pièce.

Les dieux s'avancèrent prudemment dans les ruines de latrines et tombèrent sur un genre de trappe dégoûtante où, d'après Grimmjow, l'odeur était la plus forte. Comme aucun des deux ne voulait toucher le sol, Ichigo se dévoua et fit se déplacer la dalle de béton à l'aide d'une petite quantité de magie. Ce que c'était pratique! Le trou était d'un noir charbonneux et paraissait aussi accueillant qu'une bouche d'égout avec des dents.

-Je reconnais cette odeur, dit soudain Ichigo. Je la sentais à chaque guerre que je faisais! Ça sent la mort ici. Je crois qu'on vient de trouver une des entrées de l'Enfer.

-Merde, j'ai jamais pu supporter Ulquiorra, grommela Grimmjow. Mais quand il faut y aller...

Le bleuté et le rouquin se concertèrent du regard et sautèrent dans le trou, vers l'inconnu...

* * *

><p><em>À suivre...<em>

_Bon, je ne vais pas féliciter ceux qui avaient trouvé le coupable, après tout, ça allait de soi._

_Donc, la prochaine fois, il y aura un peu d'action (normalement), et ce cher Ulquiorra (j'espère)_

_Admirez l'organisation de l'autatrice!_

_Un review ou je ne mets pas la suite! :D_


	12. Chapter 12

_Bonjouuuuuur!_

_Je déteste la SNCB. Voilà, je l'ai dit. Mais bon. Nous voilà repartis pour un nouveau chapitre complètement idiot des aventures de nos bisho nationaux, alors...voilà._

_Régulièrement, je me demande s'il faudrait que j'écrive cette chose étrange qu'on nomme "disclaimer"... Mais bon, j'imagine que personne ne pense sérieusement que j'ai créé Bleach moi-même, si?! J'ai l'impression que c'est prendre les lecteurs pour des cons, suis-je la seule à le penser?_

_Bref. Faut que j'arrête de râler sur tout aujourd'hui. Merci aux reviewers tous très gentils que j'aime et que j'adore et bonne lecture à tous! Ah! Et Neyel, tu n'es plus le seul mec sur cette fic! XD Y a de la concurrence!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 11<strong>

**Ou **

**La Descente (des emmerdeurs, puisqu'il faut garder un fil conducteur)**

Grimmjow et Ichigo tombèrent pendant environ cinq bonnes minutes. Bon. Au moins, il s'agissait bien des Enfers, voilà qui les réjouissait d'une certaine façon. (_Pour ceux qui lisent Percy Jackson, vous devez avoir une sale impression de déjà-vu, non?_) Tout compte fait, ils ne se retrouveraient pas dans la m* jusqu'aux genoux en touchant le fond de ce trou des plus obscurs. Voilà le point positif de cette descente.

Pour les points négatifs, hé bien...c'est tout le reste.

Enfin, sauf pour Grimmjow, car Ichigo était un peu en contrebas et sa position actuelle mettait son admirable fessier en avant, ce que le dieu de l'Amour appréciait à sa juste valeur. Ichigo, lui, commençait légèrement à s'emmerder. S'il avait su, il aurait pris un livre dans son sac à dos.

C'est alors que le sol arriva à pleine vitesse. Et il ne semblait pas très accueillant. Mais alors là, pas du tout. En fait, il était même carrément ignoble, enfoncé comme il était dans les clichés du sol de pierre bien dur et hérissé de piques bien pointues. Voilà qui semblait sympathique, comme programme.

Mais ni Ichigo ni Grimmjow ne perdirent le nord. Vu que la création de coussins d'air n'était pas dans leurs attributions, Ichigo enclencha, au moment propice, une transformation qu'il n'utilisait qu'en cas d'extrême danger. Un flash de lumière rouge et éblouissante aveugla un instant Grimmjow, lui cachant son partenaire roux. Puis un souffle puissant ralentit sa chute, si bien qu'il ne heurta pas vraiment le sol et ne se cogna qu'un peu les genoux. Il vit les pieds d'Ichigo atterrir un peu plus gracieusement à ses côtés. Le dieu de l'Amour s'épousseta en se relevant et déglutit en voyant le visage de son partenaire. Il ressemblait à Ichigo, et pourtant ce n'était pas lui. C'était un jeune homme très pâle de peau comme de cheveux, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres et des yeux de fou. Ils étaient noir et or et semblaient tout, sauf humain. Même Mayuri était moins flippant. Cette horrible facette de la personnalité d'Ichigo s'appelait Ogichi (mais tout le monde l'appelait Shiro, allez savoir pourquoi), et incarnait le Massacre aussi bien qu'Ichigo personnifiait les "bonnes" batailles et la Stratégie. Le regard de l'albinos avait le pouvoir d'engendrer la peur même dans l'esprit des dieux, aussi Grimmjow se garda bien de le croiser.

Il n'aimait pas du tout Shiro. En fait, personne ne l'appréciait, là-haut. Il était vil, cruel, sadique et tourmentait l'inconscient d'Ichigo avec les carnages qu'il avait déclenchés.

-Hé bien hé bien, ça faisait longtemps Griminou, fit l'avatar du dieu de la Guerre d'une voix bizarre, comme si un chœur résonnait dans sa gorge d'un blanc morbide.

-M'appelle pas comme ça, grogna Grimmjow, mal à l'aise. Rends la place à Ichigo.

-Hum, vu ce qui se ramène, vaut mieux pas, ricana le guerrier maléfique.

Le bleuté se tourna alors vers la vaste caverne où ils venaient de tomber. Tout était plongé dans le noir, mais un bruit signalait l'approche de plusieurs êtres vivants. Quoique...dans le royaume d'Ulquiorra, valait mieux s'attendre à ce qu'un truc mort essaie de vous planter un truc pointu dans la cage thoracique. Dans un claquement de tonnerre, le faux Ichigo fit surgir son armure immaculée et son sabre d'une blancheur d'os, qui répandirent une faible lueur de pouvoir divin sur les parois de la cavité. La lueur révéla alors ce que Grimmjow aurait à tout prix voulu éviter : une armée de squelettes et d'âmes tourmentées à moins de trois mètres des deux intrus.

-Bon sang, si je croise Ulquiorra, je lui refais le portrait, grommela Grimmjow en faisant apparaître une épée à la garde aussi bleue que ses cheveux et à l'acier aussi tranchant que l'humour de Byakuya, le frigide dieu de la Nuit.

L'armée bondit sur eux et Shiro poussa un genre de rire suraigu, un son à vous filer les chocottes. Malgré tout Grimmjow s'accrocha vaille que vaille à son arme et se jeta dans la bataille.

Deux minutes plus tard, il comprit ce que voulait dire Ogichi. Ichigo, le magnifique dieu de la Guerre, ne pouvait affronter ses ennemis qu'avec honneur et courage. Mais les morts n'ont aucun honneur, et Shiro le leur rendait bien. Le rouquin se serait fait battre en moins de deux.

Là, vous devez penser qu'un dieu des amoureux n'a rien à faire sur un champ de batailles, pas vrai? Mais ce qu'appréciait le plus Grimmjow avec son job, c'était le côté destructeur et sans pitié de ce sentiment. En amour comme à la guerre, dit-on. Ce proverbe s'accordait parfaitement au bleuté qui détruisait tous les obstacles présents sur son passage. Et quelques morts-vivants ne le freineraient pas!

C'est ainsi que les deux dingues se firent une division d'ennemis en moins de dix minutes, ce qui constituait une moyenne assez acceptable.

-Fiou, ça fait longtemps, je suis un peu rouillé... constata Grimmjow.

-C'est sûr que depuis Roméo et Juliette, t'as perdu l'habitude, se moqua Shiro.

-Roméo et Juliette, c'est un roman, trogne d'andouille.

-Et alors? contra son partenaire au moment où ses mèches commençaient à virer à un roux flamboyant.

Les yeux de dingue de Shiro s'éclaircirent et reprirent une jolie teinte chocolat. Grimmjow réalisa à cet instant qu'il aimait ces yeux plus qu'il l'aurait cru au premier abord et étouffa aussitôt cette pensée.

_Nan, Grimm. C'est la version divine que tu veux, pas celle-là. Cet Ichigo-là est terne à côté du vrai..._

Le rouquin avait l'air sonné, comme s'il venait juste de se réveiller d'un mauvais rêve.

-Dis-moi qu'il n'a rien fait de bizarre, demanda-t-il immédiatement à son partenaire.

-Heu, à part trucider quelques non-morts, non, le rassura le bleuté.

-Ouf. Bon. On va sauver Inoue?

-Ouais, ouais...

Les deux hommes se mirent en marche dans le monde sous-terrain, ignorant les âmes rampantes qui les croisaient, leur instinct les guidant vers la principale source de pouvoir des environs.

-Dis, Ichi, commença Grimmjow au bout d'un long moment de silence.

-Quoi?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive quand l'autre barge prend ta place? Tu es... conscient?

Le dieu de la Guerre lui retourna un coup d'œil fatigué.

-T'es le seul dieu que je connaisse qui a une personnalité multiple, se défendit le plus âgé.

-C'est comme si je dormais. Je suis totalement inconscient de ce qui se passe, et ce n'est que quand il fatigue que je peux reprendre les commandes, expliqua Ichigo. Ensuite, il me transmet ses souvenirs, histoire que je sache ce qui s'est passé pendant mon...absence.

-C'est vraiment bizarre, commenta le bleuté.

-Ouais. Nous y voilà.

Un manoir aussi sombre que le reste des Enfers leur faisait face, pas très engageant. Cependant, quelques bribes du pouvoir doré d'Inoue jaillissaient çà et là, transformant cette hideuse baraque en méli-mélo négativo-positif. Il n'y avait que la déesse du Temps pour faire un mélange aussi hardcore.

Il n'y avait pas de gardes. Après tout, qui (à part eux deux) serait assez fou pour faire une virée chez le dieu des Enfers? (à choisir, Grimmjow aurait aimé ne pas se trouver là, mais bon) Ulquiorra avait le défaut de marcher à l'intimidation, et les deux intrus en profitèrent pour entrer par la grande porte et déambuler dans les couloirs faiblement éclairés en suivant la trace de la jeune femme. C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent face à deux grandes portes (noires, comme tout le reste, quel manque d'originalité!) qu'ils ouvrirent sans attendre.

La vision d'une chambre dans les tons vert sombre et gris foncé s'offrit à eux. Il y avait sur les murs des cadres d'argent, des torches enflammées, les sols étaient couverts d'une moquette confortable vert bouteille et un lit à baldaquin king size trônait au milieu de la pièce.

Ah, et Inoue et Ulquiorra se roulaient la pelle du siècle sur les couvertures.

.

.

QUOI?!

* * *

><p><em>À suivre...<em>

_Mauvais karma. Ce serait une jolie façon de résumer mon après-midi. Mon chapitre était là, ouvert sur le bureau de mon ordi, pourtant tout semblait contre ma volonté d'écrire la suite. Je m'excuse à plat ventre pour cette attente indépendante de ma volonté. _

_Pour les plaintes, adressez-vous à mes amis, à ma famille et au destin en général._

_Un p'tit review ou je n'écris pas la suite! :D_


	13. Chapter 13

_Bonjouuuur!_

_Bon. Il y a un guest dont je tairai le nom qui m'a quasiment suppliée à genoux d'écrire une suite. Je ne pouvais décemment laisser quelqu'un s'agenouiller devant moi, surtout que je viens de péter un verre et que je n'ai pas retrouvé tous les morceaux...À part ça, la vie est belle, le ciel est quasiment noir à l'heure où je vous parle et l'orage gronde... Envolée lyrique, bonjour. Ça me rappelle le Nord Pas-de-Calais, tiens. Donc...où en étais-je? Ah, oui!_

_Merci à tous ceux qui continuent de reviewer, c'est bien, vous avez compris le système! ;-)_

_A part ça, pour répondre au commentaire tout récent que je viens de voir (merci __**Liliyy**__!), en fait les guerriers-squelettes sont un genre d'anti-intrus. Ulquiorra, fatigué de recevoir la visite de mortels mécontents et vivants dans son monde, a mis en place ce système. Dès qu'un intrus pose le pied sur son sol, il est attaqué, dieu ou pas. Pas très pratique pour les fêtes entre voisins, je l'avoue. J'espère t'avoir éclairée._

_Donc, voilà la suite que vous avez attendue, j'espère. Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas l'auteur à la fin!_

_Inoue = déesse du Temps_

_Ulquiorra = dieu des Enfers_

_Yama-jii = dieu du Feu_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 12<strong>

**Ou**

**Le Choc des emmerdeurs**

-Mais...Mais-mais-mais...? répétait Ichigo comme un disque rayé.

-Bordel de bon sang d'enfoiré de merde de... continuait Grimmjow dans une litanie interminable.

Calme, comme toujours, Ulquiorra arborait une minuscule grimace pouvant se traduire par "_Mais que diable font ces deux andouilles sur le pas de ma porte alors que je concluais avec ma future copine? Nom d'un p'tit bonhomme!_"

Inoue, elle, rougissait furieusement et tentait de se cacher sous une couverture vert bouteille.

C'était donc assez bruyant, surtout quand Inoue glissa sur les draps de soie pour atterrir sans grâce sur la descente de lit. Ulquiorra, en gentleman, l'aida aussitôt à se relever et les deux dieux fraichement débarqués se dirent que pour une fille enlevée, Inoue s'y prenait vachement à l'aise avec son ravisseur sombre et sexy. (Inoue, l'inventeur du S&S)

-Puis-je savoir ce que vous deux faites chez moi? demanda froidement le dieu des Enfers. Il me semblait qu'il y avait une pancarte "Ne pas déranger" devant l'entrée.

-Heu, ah bon? J'ai rien vu, moi. t'as vu quelque chose Ichigo?

-Nan, rien du tout. Enfin bref. Ulqui, j'ai rien contre toi, mais tu vas devoir laisser Inoue rentrer chez elle, steuplait.

-Et pourquoi ferais-je ça? Inoue est à moi et moi seul.

Tout ça sur un ton monocorde. De quoi vous filer les jetons pour deux décennies.

La rouquine (non, pas Ichigo, l'autre gourde) rougit de plus belle et se cacha le visage dans les mains. Elle aimait bien Ichigo, et elle était contente qu'il soit venu la chercher malgré la perte de ses pouvoirs, mais elle avait peur que ça dégénère en combat sanglant.

-Libère Inoue! Sinon les autres débiles vont encore nous emmerder pour qu'on aille sauver X ou Y! hurla Ichigo avec rage.

La jeune femme sentit ses convictions s'effondrer.

-Heu, Ichigo-kun, Grimmjow-san, je vais bien, ne vous inquiétez pas...

-Rien à br***er! Tu viens avec nous, on te ramène! répliqua Grimmjow avec un mouvement de mauvaise humeur.

-Non, fit Ulquiorra, plus glacial que jamais. La femme reste ici.

-Mais t'es bouché ou quoi? s'énervé le roux. Les dieux nous ont envoyés la chercher, ils n'accepteront pas que tu gardes une déesse prisonnière!

-Mais...!

-Qu'ils viennent la chercher, s'ils osent.

-Ulquiqui, on va pas y passer la journée! Tu rends la demoiselle et on se barre! grogna Grimmjow.

-Mais je...!

-Elle reste.

-Nan elle reste pas! Tu croyais que tu pourrais l'enlever comme ça? Tu vas avoir des problèmes, vieux!

-Arrêtez...!

-Yama-jii va te faire payer une amende pour trouble à l'ordre public!

-Rien à faire.

-Tu vas te retrouver au chômage!

-Personne d'autre n'accepterait un job aussi mal payé.

-Grrr!

-Je vous en prie...!

-On va te botter le cul!

-Je vous attends.

-Ichi, tu prends sa droite. Moi je prends la gauche!

-Okay!

-NAN MAIS CA VA SUFFIRE OUI?! hurla soudain Inoue, rouge non plus d'embarras mais de colère.

Les trois hommes, habitués à ce qu'elle la ferme, en restèrent comme deux ronds de flan. Oui, même Ulquiorra. La rouquine sembla se rendre compte de ce qu'elle venait de faire et voulut disparaitre dans le sol, ou quelque chose d'approchant.

-J-je veux dire, ne vous disputez pas pour moi, je...Je voudrais rester ici.

-Tu es sérieuse? demanda un Ichigo radouci.

-O-Oui. J'aime bien Ulquiorra... Je veux dire, je l'aime...je pense...

-Tu penses? fit Grimmjow d'un air sceptique. (**Shiro **: Comme la fosse. **Mwa**: _Sors_)

-Est-ce vrai?

Etait-ce bien une lueur d'espoir dans le regard vide du dieu des Enfers?

-Attends, tu veux dire que tu lui roulais une pelle monumentale sans te soucier de ce qu'elle pense? sourcilla le rouquin, prêt à frapper le petit gars aux cheveux noirs.

-Hé bien...Il me semblait qu'elle n'était pas contre...

Pour la première fois, Ulquiorra avait l'air gêné.

-Mais, Ulquiorra, est-ce que tu aimes Inoue? répliqua Ichigo, mine de rien intéressé.

-O-Oui... Elle est intelligente, elle a beaucoup d'esprit et elle est vraiment très mignonne...Elle a un sens de l'humour et une répartie étranges, mais j'apprécie.

Bon. Ulquiorra causait comme si la jeune femme n'était pas là, et celle-ci virait doucement mais sûrement au cramoisi.

Grimmjow, lui, paraissait pensif. Inoue était une très jolie déesse très puissante avec une sacrée paire de...poumons. Mais Ulquiorra n'en avait même pas parlé... Il ne comprenait pas. Un peu comme la raison pour laquelle Ichigo lui avait fait la tête pendant tout une soirée.

-Bon, hé bien, je pense que nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici, soupira Ichigo.

-Quoi? s'insurgea le bleuté. Et s'il la menaçait!?

-Inoue est une déesse. Il n'y a rien qui puisse la menacer dans ce monde, même Ulquiorra. Si elle le voulait, elle pourrait retourner dans le temps pour empêcher son enlèvement.

-Heu...ouais.

-Nous irons faire notre rapport pour que les autres vous foutent la paix, trancha le rouquin.

-Ok. Maintenant foutez le camp de mon royaume, ordonna Ulquiorra en faisant un geste souple du poignet qui les expédia droit vers la surface sous le cri de surprise de sa nouvelle copine.

Les deux exilés traversèrent un genre de vortex noir et très glauque et émergèrent de la trappe des chiottes publiques. Et la puanteur n'avait pas changé depuis leur passage.

-Bordel, ça fouette!

-Et en plus il nous a jetés dehors comme des témoins de Jéhovah cet enculé! s'indigna Grimmjow.

* * *

><p><em>À suivre...<em>

_Finalement, à cause de l'orage, j'ai fini ce chapitre...aujourd'hui matin. C'est chiant._

_Donc. Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici, je vais de ce pas réfléchir à la prochaine aventure de nos deux andouilles. _

_Petit message très __**IMPORTANT **__:_

_Cette semaine j'ai eu un horaire assez cool qui m'a permis d'écrire presque tous les jours. Il n'en sera pas de même la semaine qui vient. Donc ne vous attendez pas au même rythme de publication qu'avant._

_Voilà. Un p'tit review?_


	14. Chapter 14

_Bonjour!_

_**Y aurait-il ici un artiste qui vit de son art et que je pourrais interviewer? Ou alors une connaissance à l'esprit suffisamment ouvert pour parler à une Belge un peu débile?**_

_Si tel est le cas, merci de vous faire connaître, ce serait vraiment cool de votre part! ^^_

_Quant aux reviewers pas encore inclus dans l'histoire... je réfléchis toujours pour votre rôle, et normalement ce chapitre ne mettra en scène que les deux héros. par contre j'ai besoin d'un perso féminin qui aura un rôle assez important pour leur relation vers la fin de la fic, donc...la revieweuse qui écrit le plus gagnera cette place (si elle n'est pas déjà personnage, bien sûr)! XD Je rigole (à moitié) A la fin je mettrai une liste de ceux qu'il me reste à inclure, si vous n'apparaissez pas, c'est une erreur de ma part, je vous invite à me prévenir. ^^_

_Merci aux reviews et bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 13<strong>

**Ou**

**Les emmerdeurs accidentés**

C'était (enfin) le week-end.

Après leur horriblement longue soirée chez Ulquiorra, après s'être dépêtrés des toilettes publiques et débarrassés de l'odeur à grand renfort de déodorant, les deux hommes avaient pu rentrer chez eux pour une petite nuit de sommeil avant d'aller au boulot le lendemain. Là, Grimmjow s'était fait poursuivre (par les petites vieilles), palper (par Ellerinae) et sauver in extremis par Lilisu et Julia, les deux infirmières les plus barrées depuis l'invention du serment d'Hippocrate.

Quel que soit ce serment.

Ichigo, lui, avait comme d'habitude torturé ses élèves avec un entrain mesuré. En fait, à chaque fois qu'il piquait du nez sur le bord du terrain, ses élèves, menés par Neyel et N'Evoli, s'éclataient à le bombarder de ballons de basket. Pas pratique pour pioncer. _Du tout_.

En plus de ça, les jumeaux l'avaient dévisagé comme s'il avait quelque chose sur le visage. Ichigo avait eu beau se mirer dans la salle des profs, il n'avait rien trouvé de bizarre sur sa divine figure...

Ce n'est que revenu à la maison le vendredi soir qu'il se rendit compte... que son visage, préalablement orné de dessins à l'indélébile, était totalement propre, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Et que N'Evoli, étant une fille, aurait vu la moindre trace de maquillage s'il en avait mis.

Il était dans une belle merde, si ses élèves commençaient à le suspecter d'être...pas humain.

Enfin, ce qui est fait est fait.

Il n'allait tout de même pas se retartiner le visage de feutre, non?!

Enfin, bon.

C'était son premier week-end après tout, il devait en profiter! Même si c'était avec Grimmjow...

* * *

><p>Bon, vu le froncement de nez très subtil qu'Ichigo avait capté chez Karin la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue, il ne devait pas sentir la rose. En général, les dieux ne se lavaient que pour le plaisir, leur corps était autonettoyant, en quelque sorte. Ils prenaient des bains pour se relaxer, car pour les humains comme pour les divinités, c'était un moment agréable et sain. Et il s'était lavé pendant la semaine, faut pas croire!<p>

Donc dès son réveil, le samedi matin, le rouquin ôta ses vêtements, se passa une serviette autour des hanches et se dirigea avec joie vers la salle de bain pour profiter de la baignoire avant que Grimmjow ne la voie. Le jeune homme se faufila dans la petite pièce blanche, s'étonnant au passage de croiser un genre de parallélépipède rectangle en bâche blanchâtre qui exsudait de la vapeur moite. Curieux, il tendit l'oreille vers l'étrange...truc qui trônait au milieu de sa sacro-sainte salle. Pas de bruit.

Le dieu de la Guerre pinça entre deux doigts le tissu plastifié et tira d'un coup dessus pour l'écarter. Un cri peu viril lui sauta aux oreilles et une vision des plus inhabituelles s'offrit à lui.

Grimmjow, en tenue d'Adam (qui que soit cet Adam), les cheveux azurs emmêlés sur son front, les yeux ouverts comme des soucoupes bleues et la peau ruisselante d'eau chaude tentait tant bien que mal de cacher une partie fort voyante de son anatomie. Ichigo, la rétine brûlée sur le coup et une promesse de longs cauchemars pour la nuit suivante en tête, recula d'un coup, emportant dans son élan le rideau de douche. Malheureusement, le pied gauche du dieu de l'Amour était posé dessus et ce dernier bascula en avant pour tomber droit sur son colocataire.

Ou plutôt... sur la bouche du colocataire en question.

Ichigo, encore debout malgré le poids subit qui venait de s'écraser sur lui, ouvrit des yeux comme des enjoliveurs avant de rougir furieusement, les lèvres toujours collées contre celles du bleuté, qui n'avait pas l'air pressé de s'en détacher. Au contraire.

Poussé par sa nature profonde de dieu des Choses qui se Passent la Nuit, Grimmjow poussa le vice jusqu'à remuer doucement la bouche sur celle de son partenaire, donnant à ce dernier une teinte des plus intéressantes. Le rouquin, n'y tenant plus, se détacha de lui et s'essuya les lèvres avec rage, le fusillant de ses yeux chocolat.

-Si c'est ce que tu veux, fallait le dire avant, susurra Grimmjow avec son sourire de prédateur Spécial Nuit de Folie.

-Tu es le type le plus dégueulasse que j'ai jamais vu! lui hurla Ichigo dans les oreilles avant de tourner les talons après une dernière œillade furieuse.

Grimmjow, comprenant qu'il avait peut-être fait le con, voulut le rattraper pour s'excuser. Sauf qu'il avait foutu de l'eau partout et qu'il marcha en plein dedans, ce qui le fit glisser et atterrir sur un Ichigo à bout de nerfs.

Ils tombèrent sur le sol carrelé dans un bruit vaguement spongieux, les membres enchevêtrés et les hormones bouillonnantes de frustration.

-Je vais finir par croire que tu le fais exprès Grimm, rouspéta Ichigo.

-Heuuu, pas que je m'en plaigne, mais...

-Oh, merde! Ma serviette a glissé! s'exclama Ichigo, atterré.

-Bah attends je vais me relev-

-NON! hurla le rouquin.

-Mais pourquoi?

-Parce que tu vas tout voir!

-Et alors?

-Ce n'est pas parce que tu joues les exhibitionnistes que tout le monde en fait de même!

-Mais y a pas de problème, on est des mecs!

-Prends pas ton cas pour une généralité! ET NON NE BOUGE PAS!

Grimmjow, qui avait essayé de se relever, se laissa retomber, coupant le souffle du plus jeune.

-BORDEL!

-Faudrait savoir ce que tu veux! grommela le bleuté.

-Bon. Je vais faire passer ma main sous ta cuisse pour récupérer la serviette. Bouge pas hein!

-Mais non, ronchonna le dieu de l'Amour.

Il sentit, après une brève hésitation, une main serpenter sur sa peau de façon très sensuelle. Son front commença à transpirer abondamment et il se sentit...excité. La main chaude du jeune homme s'attarda sous sa hanche, puis passa l'os pour atteindre le bout de tissu éponge qui se trouvait sur les cuisses d'Ichigo.

Si ça continuait comme ça, le bleuté allait le violer sur place.

Ichigo enroula son doigt dans le bout de tissu et tira pour le remonter sur son intimité, pour le moment collée de façon impudique sur Grimmjow. Seigneur, quelle situation horrible!

C'est à ce moment très exactement qu'un léger "pop!" se fit entendre, directement suivi d'un flash de lumière bleu glace. Une haute silhouette se profila devant la porte de la salle de bain et un homme d'apparence aristocratique, aux cheveux noirs comme les plumes d'un corbeau et aux yeux bleu marine angoissants apparut.

Byakuya, dieu de la Nuit, venait de faire son entrée. Il les dévisagea, détaillant bieeeeeen la position dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, et réajusta son kimono bleu et noir d'un geste qui transpirait l'arrogance.

-Je vous dérange, peut-être?

À cet instant, Ichigo voulut mourir.

Encore une fois.

* * *

><p><em>À suivre...<em>

_J'espère que ça vous a plu! ^^ Et qu'Alamane-kun est satisfait!_

_Voici la liste de ceux et celles que je n'ai pas encore fait intervenir, si j'oublie quelqu'un ou que vous voulez participer, n'hésitez pas ! Et si je vous ai oublié(e), ne me tuez pas s'il vous plait, je suis distraite et stressée par les cours et la vie en général TAT (donc j'oublie des trucs, et ouais)_

_-Shane_

_-Priscilla_

_-Yumi_

_-Les Disjonctées du Cerveau(Nashi et Line)_

_Celle qui écrit le plus aura un rôle spécial! XD (heu, ou pas)_

_Un p'tit review?_


	15. Chapter 15

_Bonjour!_

_Vive le week-end! Bref..._

_Merci à tous les reviewers, vous êtes sympa! n'oubliez pas de vous manifester si vous voulez apparaître dans cette fic, je ne mords (presque) pas. 106 commentaires et je ne m'en suis même pas rendu compte! Allez les gars, on peut faire mieux! Yeah!_

_Bonne lecture à tous!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 14<strong>

**Ou**

**Les emmerdeurs emmerdés**

Grimmjow et Ichigo, à poil dans la salle de bain et enchevêtrés dans une position...embarrassante, dira-t-on (_ou dis raton, comme dirait je ne dirai pas qui_), dévisageaient le nouveau venu avec l'impression grandissante qu'ils allaient (encore) apparaître en première page du quotidien des Cieux, tenu par Matsumoto, déesse de l'Ivresse, et Urahara, dieu du Destin. Il y a vraiment des gens qui devraient éviter de s'emmerder.

Bref. Byakuya, un fin et aristocratique sourcil en phase d'être soulevé, les considéra comme une crotte de chien cannibale sur un trottoir et tourna les talons dans un grand mouvement de kimono en direction du salon.

-Quand vous aurez terminé vos ablutions...je vous attendrai dans le séjour.

Grimmjow leva les yeux au ciel, maudissant le destin, et fit claquer ses doigts. Aussitôt, leurs vêtements hérités d'Isshin Kurosaki vinrent les couvrir, cachant les jolis atouts d'Ichigo au dieu de l'Amour. Et bon, ça l'énervait vachement.

-A-Attends, Grimm! rugit Ichigo, absolument hors de lui. Tu veux dire que tu aurais pu faire ça depuis le début?!

-Ben...oui. Mais tu ne m'as rien demandé, donc... répondit innocemment le dieu aux cheveux bleus en se relevant en hâte, pas très chaud à l'idée de se prendre un sabre entre les deux yeux.

Le rouquin était si énervé que des flammèches apparurent à ses pieds pour commencer à brûler allègrement le tapis de douche. Heureusement, il s'en rendit compte et s'efforça de calmer ses nerfs pour éviter d'incendier la baraque tout entière. Il fusilla son colocataire du regard, et Grimmjow aurait pu jurer voir ses iris passer au jaune l'espace d'une seconde.

-Je te jure que dès que Byakuya sera parti, tu me paieras ça. Je te ferai ressentir la douleur jusqu'aux doigts de pieds!

-Si tu le dis, grimaça le bleuté alors qu'ils se rendaient dans le salon, où le dieu de la Nuit avait déjà pris ses aises.

Enfin, là, le beau ténébreux était assis sur leur sofa, et s'intéressait de très près à le télécommande. Les deux autres le virent sursauter quand la télé s'alluma et diffusa un épisode de Saint Seiya. La vision d'un groupe de gays en armures dorées avait dû l'achever. Ichigo éteignit la TV et fit réchauffer une tasse de café d'un geste de la main pour le servir à leur incrus...heu, leur invité.

-Je n'irai pas par quatre chemins, commença le noble en les fusillant du regard, sans doute pour tenter de leur effacer la mémoire quant à son sursaut devant une innocente télévision.

Peine perdue, car Grimmjow était déjà en train de noter l'anecdote dans un coin de son cerveau. Dès leur retour dans les Cieux, il irait la communiquer à Matsumoto. Ça allait être...épique.

-Mon temple a été volé, assena Byakuya.

Il fit durer le suspense en trempant ses lèvres délicates dans le breuvage étrange qu'Ichigo lui avait donné, se crama la langue et faillit recracher le tout tellement c'était dégueu.

-Diantre, mais qu'elle est cette horrible boisson?

Puis il s'aperçut qu'on le regardait fixement et reprit contenance. Enfin, autant que possible.

-Heu, bref. Je disais donc que le miroir sacré qui trônait dans mon temple a été dérobé à l'aurore, au moment où mon pouvoir s'affaiblit. Retrouvez-le.

Les deux bisho s'entre regardèrent.

-Heeuuuuu... Je ne crois pas, non, répondit calmement Ichigo.

Les yeux bleu marine s'écarquillèrent.

-Je te demande pardon?

-Ce qu'Ichi veut dire, c'est que si tu veux ton miroir à la con, il va falloir que tu le retrouves toi-même, Bya, ironisa Grimmjow.

L'aristocrate les fusilla du regard, mais les deux autres s'en fichaient pas mal.

-La dernière fois qu'on nous a demandé de l'aide, on s'est retrouvés dans des chiottes insalubres et ça n'a servi à rien. On n'a pas vraiment envie de recommencer, expliqua aimablement le rouquin.

-Ou alors..., sourit Grimmjow.

-Ou alors vous pouvez payer, termina le dieu de la Guerre.

Ils en avaient parlé dès le début de la mission de sauvetage d'Inoue. Ils avaient été gentils une fois, on ne leur avait même pas dit "merci", alors zut. Ou on les payait (très cher), ou ils ne bougeaient pas, point barre. Comme quoi l'esprit retord d'Ichigo était entièrement tourné vers leur but ultime : se faire de l'argent. Byakuya fit une minuscule grimace et ferma les yeux. Il abdiquait.

Il pouvait parfaitement comprendre les deux exilés. Après tout, les autres dieux s'étaient bien foutus d'eux. Ils les envoyaient sur terre avec des pouvoirs diminués et les utilisaient comme des larbins. Il était normal qu'ils se défendent, après tout.

-Très bien. Que demandez-vous?

-Arrange-toi pour raccourcir notre peine. Tu es assez important là-haut pour qu'ils t'écoutent, demanda Ichigo.

-Oh, et un peu d'argent, ce serait cool aussi, ajouta Grimmjow avec son don naturel pour l'à-propos. Tu domines la nuit et les "métiers" nocturnes, tu dois donc avoir une jolie somme sous la main, nan?

-C'est d'accord. Je glisserai un mot en votre faveur à Yamamoto-san si vous retrouvez mon miroir intact. Et je débloquerai une petite somme dès que vous me l'aurez remis.

-Je vois qu'on est sur la même longueur d'onde, conclut Grimmjow avec un sourire de prédateur.

En général, il le sortait à ses futures proies. Byakuya préféra l'ignorer. Il sortit un objet de la manche de son kimono.

-Prenez cette torche. Dès que vous vous approcherez du miroir, elle s'allumera et gagnera en intensité quand vous toucherez au but.

Le noiraud leur tendit un genre de flambeau en bronze luisant de pouvoir divin. Ichigo s'en empara et l'examina d'un œil de professionnel.

-Joli travail, sifflota-t-il en le rangeant dans sa veste en jean.

-Ne perdez pas de temps, ce miroir est plus puissant que vous ne le pensez. La nuit pourrait bien ne pas tomber ce soir. Ce serait catastrophique. Sur ce, les salua le dieu de la Nuit.

Et il disparut dans un flash blanc lumineux.

-Bon. Et si on allait se promener, Grimm? proposa Ichigo avec une fausse bonne humeur.

Le bleuté haussa les épaules et partit enfiler ses chaussures, suivi de son colocataire. A peine eut-il posé son pied à l'intérieur de sa basket droite qu'il poussa un hurlement à vous hérisser les poils de ventre. Et les sourcils. Il sautilla sur place et défit sa chaussure en hâte. Un clou bien pointu en tomba avec un petit "ting" bien bruyant. Grimmjow releva les yeux vers Ichigo, qui lui souriait méchamment, appuyé nonchalamment contre le mur.

-Je te l'avais dit, que tu allais souffrir, ricana-t-il.

Le bleuté résista à l'envie de l'étrangler, puis remit prudemment ses baskets.

* * *

><p><em>À suivre...<em>

_Je vous écris ce chapitre en direct d'un endroit qui...n'est pas ma maison. Du coup, pas de connexion, mais je vous le poste dès que possible. Là, l'horloge m'est témoin, il est 16h12 à l'heure où j'écris ces mots. _

_Na._

_Un review ou pas de suite! XD_


	16. Chapter 16

_Bonjouuuuuuur!_

_Je suis d'une humeur de chien. Mais bon, je me donne une demi-heure avant d'être joyeuse. Là c'est juste pour le message d'intro._

_Je remercie tous les reviewers! Dix mails d'un coup, ça fait super plaisir! Et comme __**Liliyy**__ est en guest, je lui réponds ici. Ben en fait, je n'ai pas publié tant que ça, c'est juste une impression parce que tu lis tout d'un coup! (Et puis on est loin de la vitesse de publication des Tribulations, ça, c'est sûr!) Et je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi pour Ulquiorra...Mais je voulais absolument faire un Ulquihime, et comme les deux héros quittent le Ciel très tôt, on aurait pas eu le temps de les voir. M'enfin bon. La salle de bain XD Remercie Alamane-kun pour m'avoir inspiré cette idée! Quant à leur en faire baver, je m'y emploie, je m'y emploie! Et rassure-toi, tu n'es pas la seule à avoir craqué sur cette blague! XD_

_Voilà voilà. Donc je reviens dans une demi-heure d'humeur joyeuse pour vous écrire la suite! _

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 15<strong>

**Ou**

**Comment emmerder un dieu en deux leçons**

Première étape d'Ichigo et Grimmjow : le temple de Byakuya. C'était le meilleur endroit où trouver la piste du voleur, vu la puissance magique du miroir.

Enfin...tant que ce n'était pas ce genre de miroir qui racontait à qui voulait l'entendre qui était la plus jolie femme du royaume, tout allait bien. Il était encore capable d'inventer que Grimmjow n'était pas la plus belle. Et Byakuya aurait pu reconstituer son objet de pouvoir brisé après l'avoir récupéré sur une décharge publique.

Mais je m'égare.

-Bonjouuuuuuuur! fit une voix haut perchée dès qu'ils posèrent un pied dans le temple du dieu de la Nuit.

Bon, d'accord, la petite brune à qui appartenait la voix venait de leur transpercer les tympans et d'entamer le cerveau. Et aïe. Elle ressemblait bizarrement au dieu qu'elle servait (son kimono gris et bleu démontrait qu'elle était la prêtresse de l'arrogant aristo) avec ses yeux bleu marine et ses cheveux d'un noir d'encre. En plus, elle était toute pâle et semblait atteinte d'un nanisme prononcé. Et le dessin qu'elle tenait bien en évidence était tout bonnement hideux.

-Je suis Kuchiki Rukia, prêtresse du magnifique dieu de la Nuit, Byakuya-sama! Que puis-je pour vous?

Et elle conclut sa phrase avec un rire un peu agaçant.

-Bonjour, la salua Ichigo en se retenant pour ne pas l'étrangler. Nous avons entendu dire que le miroir de votre temple avait été volé, et comme nous sommes de fervents (cough) adorateurs de Byakuya-sama, nous sommes venus enquêter afin de le retrouver.

Rukia jaugea les deux hommes du regard. Le premier avait l'air sincère et très canon, tandis que l'autre frôlait l'apoplexie à l'idée d'être "un fervent adorateur de Byakuya-sama". Mais bon, il était canon aussi.

-Vous avez le cœur pur, déclara magnanimement la jeune fille en se basant uniquement sur leur charisme. C'est d'accord, vous pouvez entrer dans le sanctuaire. L'autel "privé" où se trouvait la relique se trouve à l'arrière, il n'est pas ouvert au public.

La petite prêtresse posa son dessin, qui représentait deux lapins se livrant à un duel de jedi, et les conduisit dans la pièce susdite. Celle-ci était à l'image du reste du temple : un endroit zen dans la plus pure tradition japonaise. Ichigo et Grimmjow firent semblant d'adresser une rapide prière à Byakuya, qui grogna dans leur esprit qu'il était occupé. Les deux bisho haussèrent les épaules et profitèrent de l'absence de Rukia, qui était partie chercher du thé pour les enquêteurs pour chercher des traces de l'aura divine du miroir, histoire de voir s'il y avait une piste assez nette pour être suivie. Il n'y avait pas grand' chose, à part la présence de l'aura de Byakuya un peu partout.

Rukia revint avec trois tasses et les invita à s'asseoir sur les tatami.

-Etiez-vous là quand le miroir a été volé? questionna Grimmjow.

-Non, cela s'est produit juste avant mon arrivée. J'ai vu une silhouette sortir précipitamment de l'arrière du bâtiment au moment où j'arrivais pour commencer ma journée. Je n'ai pas vu son visage. Puis je me suis rendue ici pour mettre mon kimono et prier Byakuya-sama. C'est là que j'ai remarqué la disparition du miroir.

-Quelle heure était-il? demanda Ichigo.

-Environ six heures trente, juste à l'aube.

-Et à quoi ressemble cet objet?

-Il fait environ trente centimètres de haut pour vingt de large. Il est ovale et il y a des oiseaux d'argent sur le dessus. Il y a aussi des entrelacs opaques sur le verre. C'est un objet assez ancien.

-Merci. Dites, vous avez vu la silhouette du voleur...était-il petit? Grand? Mince?

-Plutôt petit et très mince. Un peu comme un adolescent.

-D'accord. Merci beaucoup.

Les deux dieux finirent leur tasse et se levèrent pour repartir. Rukia soupira de dépit et les raccompagna.

-Mais dites-moi, je ne vous ai jamais vus ici, tous les deux. Et comment savez-vous que le miroir a disparu au fait?

-Nous avons un autel à la maison, et, heu, mon ami a eu un...un rêve. Le dieu Byakuya lui a parlé, et comme il est très croyant, il a insisté pour venir. Et il avait raison, expliqua Ichigo en espérant qu'elle soit crédule.

-Oh, je vois. Bonne chance pour le retrouver! Puisse Byakuya veiller sur vous! fit Rukia en les regardant s'éloigner du sanctuaire.

Dès qu'ils furent hors de portée de Rukia, Grimmjow retourna une œillade indignée à son partenaire.

-Oh, ça va! Elle commençait à avoir des doutes, j'ai juste inventé une excuse! se défendit Ichigo avec l'ombre d'un sourire.

-Mais oui, c'est ça! Et moi je suis une tortue de mer!

-Si tu le dis, rigola Ichigo en évitant le coup de poing de Grimmjow.

Le bleuté le fixa un instant avec un air un peu ahuri sur le visage.

-Ichi...ta veste crame.

En effet, des flammes noires commençaient à sortir du manteau d'Ichigo, qui s'en débarrassa avec un petit cri paniqué. Le vêtement tomba avec un bruit métallique, et le flambeau magique de Byakuya en sortit en roulant. Et c'était de là que sortait le feu.

-Hey! On se rapproche du voleur! s'exclama Ichigo en récupérant sa veste intacte et la torche.

Il la tendit vers le ciel et les flammes s'inclinèrent vers le Nord. Les deux jeunes hommes se consultèrent du regard et suivirent la direction indiquée.

-C'est drôle, j'ai l'impression de faire une course relai avec la flamme olympique, plaisanta le rouquin.

-Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi, assena Grimmjow encore énervé. Elles changent de direction!

C'est ainsi que les deux hommes passèrent la matinée à courir après un ennemi invisible en se relayant pour porter le flambeau, vu qu'il était quand-même lourd et qu'ils le tenaient à bout de bras.

C'est alors qu'une voiture passa près d'eux à toute vitesse et déversa le contenu de la rigole sur les deux dieux, qui se retrouvèrent aussitôt trempés.

Ah, et la flamme s'était éteinte.

En plein arrêt sur image, Ichigo, trop choqué pour réagir, ne put que regarder stupidement Grimmjow récupérer la torche, les sécher tous les deux d'un geste de la main et aller demander à une bande de gothiques s'ils avaient du feu.

Et oui, si vous vous souvenez bien, Ichigo est tout à fait capable de cramer tout ce qu'il veut. Mais Grimmjow l'avait oublié et écoutait patiemment les jeunes s'extasier devant sa torche digne d'être utilisée pour un sacrifice rituel. Ces humains, quelle bande de gros dingues, pensa alors le dieu de l'Amour. Et puis quelle idée de se fringuer en noir et de se trouer la peau pour y mettre des bijoux!

Bon. Au final, la torche fut rallumée par une gothique fumeuse et tout le groupe les salua avec entrain alors qu'ils se dépêchaient de s'éloigner. Bien sûr, quelqu'un aurait dû leur expliquer que les gothiques ne sont pas contagieux.

Mais ils auraient mis trop de temps pour percuter, soyons objectif.

Il se retrouvèrent finalement devant un studio d'étudiant. Le feu noir ne bougeait plus et avait gagné en intensité, signe que le miroir se trouvait sûrement là-dedans.

Grimmjow, impatient que cette histoire se termine, appuya avec hargne sur le bouton de la sonnette. Des bruits de pas retentirent alors et la porte de bois s'ouvrit, manquant d'arracher le bout du nez du bleuté qui se recula juste à temps.

-Oui? C'est pour qu...Vous?!

-Toi! s'écria Ichigo, les yeux ronds de surprise.

* * *

><p><em>À suivre...<em>

_J'aime bien Rukia, pas vous? :')_

_Et ses LAPINS!_

_Ca vous a plu?_

_Un review ou pas de suite!_


	17. Chapter 17

_Bonjour bonjour! (je suis un Bidibul!)_

_Merci pour tous ces reviews, vous êtes géniaux! Et __**Liliyy**__ : j'aime par dessus tout répondre aux lecteurs, et comme je ne peux pas le faire en mp avec toi, ben je le fais ici, ça me fait super plaisir alors je le fais, na! ^^ Merci de commenter encore et encore!_

_Et aussi __**Leila**__ : oui, oui, j'écris! J'ai juste eu une semaine super chargée, et pas assez de temps pour écrire quand je reviens le soir! Patience, voyons! (gratouille sa fausse barbe blanche) Merci de commenter!_

_Bon, pardon pour cette semaine d'absence, mais comme dit précédemment, il m'aurait été impossible d'écrire, et comme je ne suis pas un dieu, je ne peux pas faire de miracle. Je laisse ça à mes personnages._

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 16<strong>

**Ou**

**L'emmerdeuse entre en scène**

-Toi...?! s'exclama Ichigo en voyant le visage du voleur de miroir enchanté.

Enfin, de la voleuse plutôt.

C'était une jeune fille d'à peine quatorze ou quinze ans avec une magnifique chevelure noire coupée de façon artisanale avec des ciseaux de cuisine et assemblée en...pétard. Ses yeux écarquillés de surprise étaient bleu marine et sa peau était tellement pâle qu'elle luisait faiblement à la lumière du flambeau, qui brillait plus que jamais. Elle portait une tenue sombre et près du corps et un foulard noir pendait encore à son cou.

-Tu la connais? demanda Grimmjow, curieux et irrité de ne pas tout savoir.

-Un peu, oui! Elle est dans une de mes classes! Par contre j'arrive jamais à me souvenir de son nom...

L'adolescente planta son poing sur sa hanche d'un geste vif.

-Je m'appelle Stark. Yuni Stark. Vous pourriez faire un effort pour retenir le nom de vos élèves, _professeur_. Même Slendy le connaît!

-Slendy-sensei, corrigea machinalement Ichigo.

Yuni leva les yeux au ciel.

-Bref. Que faites-vous ici? Avec votre, heu...copain coloré, Ichigo..._sensei_.

-Vois-tu, nous avons toutes les raisons de penser que tu as volé un objet sacré dans un temple, révéla Grimmjow, appréciant peu d'être suspecté de se teindre les cheveux. Et le copain coloré aimerait qu'on l'appelle par son nom, lui aussi.

La brunette lui lança un regard condescendant.

-Je n'ai rien volé, déclara-t-elle avec superbe, ignorant la remarque du bleuté. Avez-vous seulement des preuves? Et c'est quoi cet accessoire de théâtre bidon?

-La prêtresse du temple en question t'as vue partir, inventa rapidement Ichigo.

-Ah? Et c'est elle qui vous a fourni mon adresse, peut-être?

Le rouquin rougit. Merde.

-L'objet volé avait un traceur GPS. On n'a fait que le suivre.

-Et vous jouez souvent les enquêteurs?

-Bon, tu vas arrêter de te la jouer cool et tu vas nous rendre cette saloperie de miroir fissa, s'emporta Grimmjow.

Ichigo, inquiet, vit les yeux de son ami étinceler de pouvoir. Si Grimmjow se mettait en colère, ils étaient dans de beaux draps. Il lui tapota l'épaule en espérant le calmer et il sentit un frisson parcourir la peau de son partenaire.

Yuni les fixait d'un air suspicieux.

-Heuuu, il se passe quoi, là?

Puis, comme les deux hommes ne répondaient pas, la jeune fille prit la décision qui lui parut la plus intelligente. Elle referma vivement la porte de son appartement et partit se réfugier de l'autre côté du bâtiment. Grimmjow ne fit pas dans la subtilité. Il donna un grand coup de pied dans le panneau de bois et celui-ci éclata, leur laissant la voie libre. Les deux jeunes hommes traversèrent le studio et retrouvèrent Yuni en train d'essayer de se faire la malle par la fenêtre, un paquet ovale sur le dos.

-Arrête tout de suite! lui ordonna Ichigo. Tu vas te blesser!

Là, on aurait dit que la pièce avait été mise sur "arrêt sur image".

Les deux autres se tournèrent vers lui avec des yeux ronds.

-Heu, "_tu vas te blesser_"? T'es sûr que t'es opérationnel, Ichi?

-C'est vrai, vu le comportement de sergent-major que vous avez avec vos élèves en temps normal, on est en droit de se poser des questions, renchérit la gamine, une jambe passée à l'extérieur.

Ichigo rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Il croisa les bras et fit sa moue de défi légendaire.

-Je vois pas du tout de quoi vous voulez parler!

Yuni et Grimmjow roulèrent les yeux.

-Bon, rends-nous ce miroir et on n'en parle plus, fit un dieu de l'Amour un peu plus calme.

-Nope!

-Oh si!

-Oh non!

-Pourquoi tu l'as volé?

-D'une, apprends à parler normalement. Ensuite, ça ne vous regarde pas!

-Ben, si.

-Mais non.

-Mais si!

-Et puis d'abord...t'es quoi exactement?

-...Plait-il?

-Tu es un genre de mauvais esprit? Ou alors un yokai?

-Je crois que je m'en serais rendu compte, je l'ai eue plusieurs fois en gym.

-Elle a peut-être été possédée depuis cette nuit!

-Ouais, pas con. On devrait l'exorciser alors...non?

Grimmjow eut l'air gêné.

-J'ai jamais fait ça, c'pas mon boulot!

-Ah, parce que tu crois que c'est le mien peut-être?

-Bon, les deux crétins...A plus!

Yuni éclata de rire et reprit son escalade inversée de la façade de sa maison.

-Mais elle est dingue! Elle va se tuer! hurla Ichigo dans tous ses états.

-Et elle va péter le miroir!

-Rien à foutre du miroir! Elle est sous ma responsabilité!

Ichigo se jetait des coups d'œil inquiets vers son élève toujours à l'œuvre. Soudain, un coup de vent déséquilibra la jeune fille et son pied glissa du rebord de la fenêtre où elle était accrochée. Yuni poussa un glapissement qui résonna jusque dans la chambre. Ah, non, en fait, c'est Ichigo qui gémissait d'angoisse. Le dieu de la Guerre ne savait pas quoi faire. Sous sa vraie forme, il aurait pu sauter pour atterrir dans la rue et rattraper la gamine...ou alors envoyer Kon la sauver... Mais là, il était plus que limité.

"Bordel, ça n'est même pas capable de sauver une ado et ça se dit dieu de la Guerre!" se houspilla mentalement le rouquin.

_Je peux t'aider, s'tu veux,_ proposa une voix éraillée dans son esprit.

"Sans façon. L'objectif c'est de la sauver, pas de la zigouiller."

Bon, retour à la réalité. Yuni se balançait toujours pitoyablement à bout de bras sur une corniche très, très mince et luttait pour ne pas lâcher. Et qu'est-ce qu'il pesait, ce miroir à la con!

Ses doigts commençaient sérieusement à se desserrer. Bon sang, si elle avait su, elle serait restée tranquillos chez elle à regarder passer les nuages...! Les larmes commencèrent à perler au coin de ses yeux et l'adolescente sentit sa prise se défaire.

Bon, ça y est, elle était fichue.

Il était temps de prier.

_Hé, papa, viens me chercher..._

Il y eut un grand flash de lumière (et heureusement que le voisinage faisait la grasse matinée) et sous le regard ébahi d'Ichigo et Grimmjow, Yuni réapparut saine et sauve dans sa chambre. Par contre, le miroir s'était évanoui dans la nature.

-T'es vivante! se réjouit Ichigo en la prenant dans ses bras tremblants.

-Heu, ouais, on dirait... Merde! Où est le miroir!?

-Ici, répondit une voix calme.

Byakuya venait d'entrer en scène, imperturbable comme toujours, le miroir sacré calé sous son bras.

-Toi...! s'exclama Yuni.

-Heu...tu le connais? s'étonna Grimmjow, abasourdi par tous ces retournements de situation un peu trop éprouvants pour ses nerfs.

-Bien sûr que nous nous connaissons, répondit calmement Byakuya. C'est ma fille.

-...

-...

-Gné?

* * *

><p><em>À suivre...<em>

_Vous remarquerez, bande d'impatients, que ce chapitre est un poil plus long que les autres!_

_*regarde sa liste fraichement remise à jour*_

_Encore sept reviewers à faire entrer. Argh. je sens que ça va être dur. En Belge, on utiliserait un autre mot, mais bon._

_Un review ou pas de suite! (Et encore pardon pour le retard, je fais de mon mieux! Et je risque de recommencer la semaine prochaine, donc, préparez vos nerfs!)_


	18. Chapter 18

_Bonjour tout le monde!_

_J'ai un retard de malade...désolée, j'ai trop de boulot TTATT_

_Et en plus j'ai faim là..._

_Bref. Merci à tous les reviewers, vous êtes gentils! ^^_

_Voilà donc la suite (et la fin) de l'épisode "Miroir magique". Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 17<strong>

**Ou **

**Les explications de l'emmerdeur**

-Gné? C'est ta fille?

Byakuya ferma douloureusement les yeux pendant quelques secondes en se disant qu'il ne pourrait sans doute pas échapper à un interrogatoire en règle.

-En effet. Vous connaissez ma femme?

-Oui, Bya. (_elle est belle hein?_)

-He bien Hisana et moi nous nous sommes mariés il y a treize ans maintenant.

-Oui, on s'en souvient, figure-toi, ronchonna Ichigo. Tu l'as rencontrée une nuit sur terre et tu l'as sauvée d'un groupe de jeunes crétins.

-Et puis vous êtes tombés amoureux, tu as demandé à Yama-jii de faire d'elle une déesse et blablabla...continua Grimmjow en roulant ses yeux bleu électrique.

-Hé bien en fait, je ne l'ai dit à personne, mais...avant qu'elle ne devienne l'une des nôtres, elle est tombée enceinte et a mis une petite fille au monde...Yuni.

Le grand ténébreux jeta un oeil à la jeune fille, qui lui répondit par un regard méchant.

-Malheureusement, les mortels ne peuvent survivre très longtemps au Seireitei, et faire d'elle une déesse l'aurait tuée, car elle était trop faible. Elle possédait déjà une partie de mon pouvoir sur l'obscurité, mais son corps d'humaine n'aurait pas pu supporter plus d'énergie spirituelle. Donc nous avons décidé de la confier à un mortel.

-Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas restés sur terre?

-Parce que contrairement à vous deux, mon rôle est très important pour l'existence des mortels. Vous imaginez si la nuit ne venait plus?

-Bon, on passera sur l'insulte, mais...pourquoi Hisana n'est-elle pas restée? demanda Grimmjow.

-Elle a failli mourir pendant l'accouchement. C'est pourquoi j'ai dû la transformer très rapidement. Une déesse en pleine possession de sa force ne peut pas vivre au milieu des humains, ainsi, contre son gré, elle a dû abandonner notre enfant sur terre.

-Mais oui, bien sûr! je vais croire vos excuses bidon! Vous m'avez lâchement abandonnée! s'écria Yuni en pointant rageusement son père du doigt.

-Nous n'avions pas le choix, se défendit Byakuya en la fixant avec intensité.

-Heu, bref. Qu'est-il arrivé ensuite? les coupa Grimmjow.

-Coyote nous a offert de la faire adopter par la famille de sa prêtresse, Lilynette. Nous avons accepté et nous sommes assurés qu'elle aurait de quoi subvenir à ses besoins même en cas de crise. Je...je regrette vraiment de t'avoir laissée sur terre, de ne pas t'avoir porté plus d'attention...Et Hisana aussi a du mal.

-Pas autant que moi! tempêta Yuni.

-Et donc... fit Ichigo avant que ça ne tourne au déicide. Tu as volé le miroir pour que Byakuya vienne sur terre pour pouvoir lui parler?

La brune s'empourpra.

-N'importe quoi! Je l'ai piqué pour emmerder mon père, voilà tout!

-Tu as failli déclencher une catastrophe, la disputa Byakuya avec un air sévère démenti par son ton inquiet de papa gâteau.

-Peuh!

-Encore un peu et tu te tuais! Es-tu donc inconsciente? Tu as de la chance que je suivais Ichigo et Grimmjow de loin alors qu'ils te cherchaient!

-Oh, l'enfoiré! T'aurais pu venir nous aider! s'emporta Grimmjow.

Ichigo jugea que la situation se détériorait (_en plus, avec Grimm en colère dans la même pièce, n'en parlons même pas_) et poussa son ami en dehors de la maison.

-Bon, on vous laisse vous expliquer entre père et fille. Essayez de ne pas vous entretuer ou détruire un truc important, et Bya! N'oublie pas ce que tu nous as promis!

Mais les deux noirauds ne l'écoutaient même plus. Ils se disputaient comme si...comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis des années et tentaient de rattraper le temps perdu. Ichigo fit une moue attendrie, puis se dit qu'Hisana allait avoir du pain sur la planche avec ces deux là.

Il quitta l'appartement, ignora les voix qui tempêtaient de l'autre côté de la cloison et entraîna Grimmjow jusqu'à leur logement.

-Bon. On a toute l'après-midi pour nous maintenant! s'exclama Ichigo avec un enthousiasme un peu excessif.

Puis son regard s'attarda sur la main de Grimmjow.

La main de Grimmjow d'où dépassait un genre de truc métallique et surmonté d'un feu mourant.

Le flambeau magique de Byakuya.

Merde.

_Bah, quand il aura fini de se battre avec sa fille, il viendra le récupérer._

Mais oui, Ichi, on y croit tous.

Quand les pensées du dieu de la Guerre retournèrent au moment présent, il remarqua que Grimmjow avait disparu. Et vu le bruit qu'il entendait, il était tout simplement en train de terminer sa douche matinale. Ichigo se posa donc dans un divan avec un magazine de sport (Karin le lui avait offert dans l'espoir qu'il leur fasse faire des exercices un peu plus normaux). Le bleuté sortit de la salle de bain quinze minutes plus tard, les cheveux hirsutes et une simple serviette enroulée autour des hanches.

-Tu pourrais t'habiller, grommela Ichigo en tournant la tête pour ne pas qu'on voie son rougissement.

-Je sais que t'aimes ça, Poil de carotte, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'habillerais.

Raté.

-Au fait, poursuivit le dieu de l'Amour. J'ai pensé à un truc sous la douche...

-Tu..tu penses? Toi?!

Le regard bleu fusilla les iris chocolat. Ichigo eut la décence d'avoir l'air désolé et baissa les yeux.

-Bref. Vu qu'on a encore une journée de congé, on pourrait peut-être aller dans un onsen. Qu'est-ce que t'en dis?

Regard méfiant.

-Non, ce n'est pas pour le plaisir de voir tes jolies fesses, rouspéta le bleuté. C'est juste que dans les montagnes, on trouve toutes sortes d'esprits, de yokai ou de trucs bizarres dans le même genre. Ils auront peut-être une solution à notre problème, non?

-Mais...on ira quand-même au onsen, hein?

-...Ichi... On dirait un cocker mouillé, là. Bon, c'est décidé, demain, on se barre!

-D'accord. Juste une chose...

-Quoi?

-C'est quoi, un cocker?

* * *

><p><em>À suivre...<em>

_Normalement, l'histoire avec Yuni devait prendre tout le chapitre, mais j'avais peur que la dispute n'ennuie certains. En plus, ça fait trop de dialogues et je n'aime pas trop ça. Donc voilà. _

_Que va-t-il arriver à nos deux bisho au onsen? Mystère!_

_Un 'tit review? :') _

_Ayez pitié de votre auteure qui souffre de sa maladie grave... (Grimm : cough*rhume*cough*)_


	19. Chapter 19

_B'jour!_

_Voilà l'épave belge sui vous parle! En réponse à __**Liliyy**__, qui a reviewé non pas une, mais deux fois! (même en anonyme, ça fait plaisir! XD) Donc voilà : en fait le mot en patois belge pour dire "dur", dans le sens de "difficile", ben on dit "scherp" (prononcer skerp). Tu as appris un truc, yeah! Et, heu, oui, j'avoue avoir un peu raccourci le passage de Yuni, mais personne n'aime les disputes. En plus, ils ont beaucoup de choses à se dire, et il leur fallait de l'intimité! Et pour le flambeau... en fait, ce n'est pas si important que ça en a l'air, c'est juste qu'on entendra encore parler de Bya après le onsen... XD Et puis je voulais montrer à quel point Grimm peut être distrait... Merci d'avoir commenté!_

_Merci à tous, en fait, d'avoir pris la peine d'écrire sur mon humble chapitre! U-U_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 18<strong>

**Ou**

**Les emmerdeurs font trempette**

Le lendemain matin, Ichigo et Grimmjow étaient prêts dès sept heures du matin (une fois n'est pas coutume). Leurs bagages étaient faits depuis la veille au soir et il n'y avait qu'une heure de train pour se rendre en montagne. Ichigo avait préalablement laissé le flambeau magique bien en évidence sur le canapé, histoire que Byakuya ne retourne pas leur appartement en le cherchant. Enfin, ils purent partir tranquilles.

Après le petit voyage en train confortablement assis sur les banquettes du Shinkansen, les deux dieux en exil arrivèrent au tant désiré onsen. Là les accueillirent chaleureusement deux jeunes femmes en kimono. L'une était brune avec de jolis yeux vert forêt et portait du bleu clair tandis que l'autre, un peu plus jeune, avait une chevelure plus claire coiffée en couettes à la Yuzu et ses iris étaient bleus. Son kimono était d'un jaune tellement pâle qu'il paraissait blanc.

-Bonjours messieurs! Je suis la tenancière du onsen du Dragon d'Argent et je m'appelle Tisama. Voici mon assistante Yumi, les salua la femme aux vêtements bleus.

Les deux clients se présentèrent et furent conduits aux vestiaires. Yumi leur apporta des serviettes en rougissant un peu en les détaillant de plus près, surtout quand Grimmjow lui adressa une oeillade amusée. Tisama, très sérieuse (quoiqu'en train de les mater discrètement), la rappela à l'ordre et elles sortirent toutes les deux.

-Vous trouverez des yukata dans les armoires, messieurs, fit la voix assourdie de la propriétaire.

-Merci madame! fit le rouquin d'une voix forte.

-Je vous en prie.

"Et moi aussi!" voulut ajouter Yumi, mais Tisama dut s'en douter car elle la renvoya à l'accueil. Yumi s'exécuta en pleurant intérieurement sur la cruauté de la vie des travailleurs honnêtes.

* * *

><p>Cinq minutes plus tard, Ichigo sortit du vestiaire avec pour seul vêtement une serviette autour des hanches. Grimmjow était parti avant lui, mais où était-il...?<p>

Un clapotis attira son attention vers un bout de bassin occupé par deux personnes en grande conversation. Ça, à en juger par la façon dont Grimmjow s'approchait de leur voisin de bassin comme une panthère vers sa proie, c'était la tactique de drague Numéro 1 du dieu de l'Amour. Ichigo était bien placé pour le savoir car un petit millier d'années avant, le bleuté la lui avait servie avant de se rendre compte que ça ne marchait pas. Alors il était passé à la technique Numéro 2, à savoir la méthode du "taper dans le tas". Shiro avait eu la bonté d'intervenir et avait évité à Ichigo la pire humiliation de sa vie. La lèvre inférieure de Grimmjow n'avait plus jamais été la même.

Bref. Ichigo sentit une bouffée de rage dont son double maléfique n'était pour rien en voyant ce spectacle vomitif. Grimmjow racontait des blagues débiles au très beau mec qui se trouvait à côté de lui et avançait déjà son bras pour le lui passer autour des épaules. Comme méthode de drague, on avait déjà vu mieux. Le dieu de la Guerre jugula un début de changement de personnalité et toussota bruyamment pour rappeler à son...partenaire que oui, il était toujours là. Le bleuté lui lança un sourire dévastateur en le voyant arriver en serviette de bain mais prit une teinte vaguement livide en remarquant l'état de fureur avancée dans lequel se trouvait son ami. Son bras gauche retourna sagement se positionner le long de son corps et son sourire fondit comme de la neige au soleil.

-Heu, salut Ichi. Je te présente Shane. Shane, voilà Ichigo.

Ledit Shane, un beau gosse dans le plus pur style japonais sourit gentiment au nouveau venu et sortit du bain pour lui serrer la main. Le dieu de la Guerre la regarda comme si c'était un croisement monstrueux entre un scorpion et une tarentule et l'ignora superbement. Shane le beau gosse dut sentir que quelque chose n'allait pas car il retira sa main, les salua avec hésitation et retourna dans les vestiaires. Aussitôt qu'il fut parti, Ichigo explosa.

-Tu ne peux donc pas t'empêcher une seconde de draguer tout ce qui bouge?! T'es vraiment un sale...t'es pire qu'un animal! Comment ai-je pu...pendant un moment...? RHAAAAAA! Tu m'énerves!

-Hey, Ichi, pourquoi tu t'énerves comme ça? C'est dans ma nature, tu sais!

-Moi, c'est dans ma nature de me battre, pourtant je ne l'ai pas fait une seule fois depuis notre arrivée ici!

-Sauf pour récupérer la télécommande!

-Tu allais la mettre au micro-onde!

-N'importe quoi.

-De toute façon, je me demande encore pourquoi je suis obligé de supporter tes conneries! Dès qu'on rentre à Karakura, je déménage!

-Ah ouais? Et où?

-Chez les Kurosaki! Eux, au moins, ils sont bien élevés!

-Et tu crois que les dieux seront d'accord?

-Mais, Grimmjow, ça, tu vois, J'EN AI RIEN A FOUTRE! T'es tellement con que tu dois avoir battu un record!

Ichigo tourna les talons en faisant gicler des pierres et de l'eau dans son sillage alors que Grimmjow cherchait à s'extraire de l'eau chaude en hâte pour le retenir. Il n'avait pas envie de se retrouver tout seul!

C'est alors que leur serviette disparut.

Comme ça, d'un coup, sans prévenir. Pouf, disparue.

Et à la place...à la place, ils portaient un..._mankini_.

Un de ces trucs ignobles dont Borat se sert comme maillot de bain. Celui d'Ichigo était d'un joli rouge pétant et celui de Grimmjow vert fluo. Autant dire qu'ils avaient les fesses à l'air et les joues plus empourprées que jamais.

-M-Mais, bordel de dieu, c'est quoi cette merde? s'écria un Ichigo traumatisé à vie.

-Je sais pas, c'est pas moi, je le jure!

Les deux hommes entrèrent en courant dans le vestiaire, se débarrassèrent de la monstruosité et enfilèrent leurs vêtements normaux.

Qui se changèrent aussitôt en mankini encore plus échancrés.

Là, ils étaient sûrs que quelqu'un s'amusait à leurs dépends. Quelqu'un de puissant et d'assez inconscient pour humilier deux dieux dont un hors de lui. Ichigo retint de justesse un Shiro fulminant (à quoi aurait-il ressemblé avec un maillot de ce genre?) et claqua des doigts, ce qui fit jaillir des étincelles qui explosèrent contre le tissu rouge et le transformèrent en un kimono pourpre richement rebrodé d'or et en chaussures de course. Grimmjow soupira et fit de même, optant lui pour un vêtement argenté. Ils ressortirent et s'engagèrent dans la brume vers la montagne toute proche, espérant secrètement que personne ne les avait vus.

-Là! Quelque chose a bougé! Poursuivons-le!

Ainsi commença une longue et pénible course à flanc de montagne. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, épuisés et sales, les deux jeunes hommes débouchèrent devant ce qui semblait être un petit temple un peu décrépi.

-Qui va là?! tonna Ichigo d'une voix martiale.

Le silence lui répondit en premier lieu.

Ensuite, le sol se mit à trembler et de multiples silhouettes s'invitèrent dans la cour dégagée entre les arbres. Une petite centaine de renards se massa autour des deux intrus, jappant d'excitation et remuant leurs queues. Oui, leurs queues car ils en exhibaient plusieurs chacun. Ils pouvaient en avoir une comme ils pouvaient en avoir neuf, ne laissant aucun doute quant à leur race...

-Des _Kitsune_! s'exclama Grimmjow en donnant un coup de pied à un yokai qui prenait ses aises sur son pied.

La boule de poils feula et alla se faire voir ailleurs.

Tout à coup, le cercle frémit et livra le passage à trois renards dorés, contrairement aux autres, tous d'un roux flamboyant. Dans un éclair ils se transformèrent en trois ados arborant un sourire narquois et un menton en pointe qui leur rappelaient douloureusement quelqu'un.

Il y avait là une fille brune aux yeux vert et or, une autre un peu plus petite châtain clair avec des yeux bleus perçants et un garçon brun aux yeux argentés, sans doute leur aîné. C'est ce dernier qui parla aux intrus.

-Bonjour, les deux andouilles! J'm'appelle Alamane, et voilà mes sœurs, Nashi et Line, alias les fils et filles du grand dieu Gin et de la déesse Rangiku! J'espère que vous avez coupé le gaz, parce qu'on ne vous laissera pas partir de sitôt!

La mâchoire de Grimmjow émit un bruit sec en touchant le sol et Ichigo se pinça l'arête du nez.

-Oh, non, pas encore!

* * *

><p><em>À suivre...<em>

_Je crois que j'ai atteint des sommets d'apparition de personnages. Six en quatre pages, faut le faire!_

_J'espère que vous êtes contents de votre rôle! Et que vous avez aimé ce chapitre aussi! Accessoirement..._

_Un review ou pas de suite!_


	20. Chapter 20

_Bonsoir! _

_Déjà le chapitre 19...Que c'est passé vite!_

_Enfin, je pourrai dire ça quand ce sera fini. Merci pour tous ces reviews, ça m'a fait super plaisir que vous continuiez de lire les aventures de mes deux adorables crétins!_

_Bonne lecture à tous! ^^_

_Gin = Dieu de la Fourberie (et des Renards)_

_Rangiku : Déesse de l'Ivresse_

_Urahara = Dieu du Destin_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 19<strong>

**Ou**

**Les emmerdeurs s'inclinent**

-S'il vous plaît, pas encore! gémissait Ichigo sans s'arrêter depuis l'annonce choc du dénommé Alamane.

Grimmjow, lui, se demandait s'il était statistiquement possible d'avoir autant d'ennuis qu'eux. Et techniquement, non. Sérieux, Urahara aurait de ses nouvelles.

-Amenez-les! ordonna la plus jeune des trois -Nashi- en les pointant du doigt.

Aussitôt toutes les boules de poils oranges leur sautèrent dessus et les forcèrent à se diriger vers le petit temple, où trônait la fratrie maléfique. Grimmjow et Ichigo n'eurent d'autre choix que de s'asseoir sur le banc en pierre (préalablement orné d'un coussin à pets) qu'on leur indiqua et à attendre le début des hostilités. Le bruit gras les fit grimacer et hurler les ados de rire. Les renards, eux, se bidonnèrent bruyamment en se tordant sur le sol comme des poupées non exorcisées.

-Heu...donc vous êtes les enfants de Rangiku? commença Ichigo pour changer de sujet. J'ignorais qu'elle les avait envoyés sur terre...

-Tous les enfants du dieu Gin sont des _Kitsune_, alors ils viennent tous ici pour...s'amuser, expliqua Line, qui semblait être la moins atteinte des trois.

-S'amuser? fit Grimmjow. Mais vous pouvez le faire au Seireitei!

-Emmerder les humains est beaucoup plus marrant que de se fendre la poire aux dépends des dieux, espèce d'andouille, répliqua la jeune fille pas-si-sensée-en-fin-de-compte.

-Ah? s'énerva Ichigo. C'est pour ça que vous avez transformé nos fringues en...ces trucs ignobles? On est des dieux, au cas où vous ne le sauriez pas, bande d'handicapés du cerveau!

-Peut-être, répondit Nashi. Mais en ces lieux, nous sommes les plus forts. Et on va pouvoir faire de vous touuuuut ce qu'on veut!

-'Spèce de perverse! s'exclama Grimmjow en cherchant un truc à lui lancer à la tête.

Alamane, qui soupesait un bol depuis un petit moment, se décida enfin à le jeter avec indifférence dans le nez du bleuté.

-Mais aïe!

-Les amis! C'est l'heure de... la bouffe! lança l'adolescent.

Toute la meute jappa joyeusement et certains apparurent avec des tonnes de victuailles qu'ils distribuèrent aux "invités". Un peu méfiants, les deux dieux exilés entamèrent respectivement un pilon de poulet sans doute volé et une pomme certainement pas acquise légalement. Ils recrachèrent la nourriture aussitôt qu'elle fut dans leur bouche.

-Pouah, mais c'est dégueu ce truc! se plaignit Grimmjow en jetant son poulet loin de lui. C'est...fade et on dirait du caoutchouc! Même à l'hosto on mange mieux!

-Mais...comment avez-vous pu rendre une pomme aussi épicée? se lamenta Ichigo qui adorait manger des fruits.

-C'est magique! firent les trois enfants en chœur.

-C'est Inoue qui vous a appris à cuisiner ou quoi? s'indigna Grimmjow. Donnez-moi de la bouffe normale ou je...je vous dégobille dessus!

-Ouh, la menace, soupira Ichigo.

Les horribles gosses éclatèrent de rire, ce qui les fit ressembler à leur ivrogne de mère pendant quelques secondes. Pendant ce temps, les renards avaient commencé un genre de danse bizarre, comme pour se moquer des deux crétins qui étaient tombés dans leur piège.

-Ichi, tes sourcils virent au jaune, informa Grimmjow en jetant un œil à son partenaire.

-Heu, ton visage devient bleu, Grimm.

Le bleuté intégral se mira dans une flaque d'eau qui passait par là et prit une teinte mauve sous l'effet de la fureur.

-BANDE DE SALES PETITS CONS! COMMENT OSEZ-VOUS VOUS EN PRENDRE A MON MAGNIFIQUE VISAGE?! Je vais vous tordre le cou, vous ouvrir le bide et me faire un collier avec vos intestins!

-C'est vraiment dégueulasse, ça, commenta Ichigo en regardant avec inquiétude ses cheveux virer au blond paille.

-Le coussin à proutes, c'était marrant, la bouffe, passe encore, mais personne, je dis bien personne ne touche à MON VISAGE! continua de hurler Grimmjow en lançant des éclairs par le bout des doigts, ce qui fit battre en retraite la plupart des animaux.

-Grimm, du calme, tu effraies les gosses.

-Rien à foutre! Sales mômes! Ça sait faire des tours de magie alors ça se fout du monde! J'vais vous apprendre la vie, moi! Quand j'en aurai fini avec vous, on aura besoin d'un grattoir pour récupérer tous vos morceaux! Il faudra trois jours pour remplir une boite à chaussures avec vos restes!

Ichigo entendit un sifflement approbateur de la part de Shiro, qui avait l'air d'apprécier les menaces peur ragoûtantes de son ami.

-Beurk. Il est dégueu quand il veut, celui-là, grimaça Nashi.

-Que se passe-t-il ici? fit une voix calme mais sonore.

Elle venait d'un très vieux renard au poil argenté et aux yeux d'un doré terne. Il peinait à marcher mais tous les _Kitsune_ s'écartèrent pour le laisser passer.

-Papy, vaut mieux pas que tu...commença Alamane.

-Encore à faire vos bêtises! le gronda le vieux. Grandissez! Si vous continuez, les humains vont nous pourchasser et nous tuer tous! Et même le grand dieu Gin ne pourra rien pour nous!

-Enfin quelqu'un d'intelligent dans ce groupe de merde! fit méchamment Grimmjow.

Le vieux renard les dévisagea un instant.

-Messeigneurs, excusez ces petits, ils sont trop jeunes pour comprendre que la vie ne se résume pas à faire des blagues...

-Ne vous en faites pas monsieur, ils n'ont rien fait de mal, le rassura Ichigo. Grimmjow peut arranger ça en un claquement de doigt.

Le bleuté lâcha un bruit réprobateur et donna une pichenette dans le vide, redonnant à sa peau et aux mèches d'Ichigo une teinte normale.

-J'exige réparation! s'exclama Grimmjow. On ne touche pas impunément au visage d'un dieu! Et, heu, à ses cheveux non plus.

Le grand-père eut un frémissement de peur et s'inclina très bas.

-Tout ce que vous voudrez Messire.

Ichigo roula les yeux en direction du dieu de l'Amour et se retourna vers le vieux _Kitsune_.

-Connaissez-vous un moyen pour que nous puissions retourner au Seireitei? demanda-t-il doucement.

-Pourquoi avez-vous été chassés? questionna le vieux.

-Hum...Grimmjow me faisait des avances et ça m'énervait. Et comme on détruisait les Cieux, ils en ont eu marre et nous ont mis à la porte.

Le papy réfléchit silencieusement, puis releva la tête vers Ichigo.

-Si je comprends bien, c'est à cause de l'attirance du dieu de l'Amour à votre égard qui a déclenché le problème?

-Oui, c'est ça.

-Dans ce cas je ne vois qu'une seule solution.

-Il y a une solution? s'extasia Grimmjow en oubliant sa rancune.

-Oui. Une seule. Vous devrez renoncer à votre amour pour le dieu de la Guerre et ce, à tout jamais, Messire.

Le visage de Grimmjow se décomposa.

-Q-Quoi?

Ichigo, lui, recula comme si on l'avait frappé.

-Grimmjow..._Non_... murmura-t-il si bas que personne ne l'entendit.

* * *

><p><em>À suivre...<em>

_Et pour changer, on termine sur une mauvaise nouvelle! XD_

_Un review ou pas de suite! _


	21. Chapter 21

_Bonjour!_

_Merci à tous mes chers reviewers! Vous êtes super! Et merci évidemment à __**DidiineOokami**__ (c'est pas cool de pas pouvoir te répondre TAT)! La fin du chapitre précédent vous avait jetés dans un abîme de désespoir. Moi aussi, voyez-vous. Donc, il est temps de réparer les pots cassés!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 20<strong>

**Ou**

**Les emmerdeurs se confient**

Le vieux renard regarda fixement Ichigo, comme s'il essayait de deviner ses pensées.

-Allez tous raccompagner le Seigneur Grimmjow au onsen, dit-il soudain, faisant sursauter toutes les créatures présentes.

-Hé, attendez! Vous nous devez des explications! hurla Grimmjow, furieux et ébranlé par les révélations de l'aïeul. Ichigo!

La marée de Kitsune ne lui laissa pas l'occasion de se défendre et le dirigea d'autorité vers le pied de la montagne. Ne resta devant le temple qu'Ichigo et le vieux yokai. Le dieu de la Guerre put se laisser tomber sur les genoux, soulagé d'être presque seul. On ne plaisante pas avec l'orgueil, là-haut.

Le rouquin enfouit son visage dans ses mains et se retint de pleurer, terrassé par sa malédiction.

-Pourquoi? Ce n'est pas juste...!

Une patte légère se posa sur sa cuisse, le faisant relever la tête. Le vieillard le fixait intensément, une lueur de tristesse dans ses iris dorés.

-Vous l'aimez, n'est-ce pas Seigneur Ichigo?

Pour toute réponse, les yeux du dieu de la Guerre se remplirent de larmes qui lui brûlèrent les joues. Le renard baissa la tête. Il en était sûr.

-Mais pourquoi le repousser depuis si longtemps?

Ichigo poussa un genre de hoquet étouffé.

-Il...Il n'aime que mon physique! Depuis que nous sommes dans ce monde, il n'arrête pas de me dire que j'étais mieux avant, quand j'étais un dieu. Il n'aime rien d'autre chez moi. J'ai essayé de lui faire comprendre, mais il est tellement...buté! Il ne comprend rien du tout, cet abruti! Quand nous étions au Seireitei, je le savais déjà. Il draguait tout le monde, là-bas. C'était atroce! Et maintenant que je l'ai repoussé, je ne sais pas comment le lui dire! Je l'aime depuis ma naissance, vieux yokai, et ça me fait tellement mal!

Ichigo reprit laborieusement sa respiration avant de continuer.

-Et...et s'il préférait retourner chez nous ? Et s'il décidait de me laisser tomber? Oh, je crois que j'en mourrais! N'y a-t-il aucune autre solution?

-Hé bien...si vous l'aimez vraiment, il faut qu'il comprenne ce que vous ressentez et qu'il soit honnête envers lui-même. Et quand ce sera fait, vos disputes n'auront plus aucune raison d'être. Je pense que les dieux vous permettront de revenir parmi eux.

-V-Vous croyez?

Les iris chocolat d'Ichigo étincelaient maintenant d'espoir. Puis ils s'assombrirent de nouveau.

-Mais comment je vais faire?

-S'il n'a pas l'air de vouloir renoncer à vous, ce sera déjà un bon point je pense. Vous pourrez toujours aviser en voyant sa réaction. Mais si vous voulez mon avis, il n'avait pas l'air très heureux de devoir vous laisser tomber.

Ichigo sourit timidement.

-Vous avez raison. J'ai contribué à créer des empires, à détruire des royaumes et à protéger le royaume des dieux. Ce n'est pas ce crétin de Grimmjow qui me mettra des bâtons dans les roues! Il va voir de quel bois je me chauffe! Pas question de le laisser me filer entre les doigts!

Si l'aïeul avait pu, il aurait applaudi. Ah, si les femelles du clan se remettaient aussi facilement de leurs peines de cœur!

* * *

><p>Dix minutes plus tard, Ichigo rejoignit Grimmjow, qui se battait avec les Kitsune pour pouvoir retrouver le rouquin.<p>

-Ichi? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Ils m'ont empêché de remonter, ces sales petites raclures!

-Hé, un peu de respect quand-même! bouda Nashi.

-C'est pas parce qu'on est des renards...commença Line.

-...Qu'il faut nous traiter comme de la merde! continua Alamane.

-Vos gueules, Tic et Tac! s'énerva le bleuté en les fusillant du regard.

Ichigo remarqua es traces de griffes qu'il portait au visage et qu'il n'avait pas pensé à soigner. Cette vision lui fit chaud au coeur.

-Tout va bien, le vieux renard a dit que vous pouviez nous laisser. Merci à tous, s'inclina Ichigo, beaucoup plus calme que son partenaire.

La horde de bestioles oranges repartit aussitôt, suivie des trois ados qui adressèrent des pieds de nez à Grimmjow. Le dieu de l'Amour grogna comme un animal enragé.

-Bon, sérieusement, il s'est passé quoi là-haut?

-Rien du tout, chantonna Ichigo. Tu devrais guérir ces écorchures, ça pourrait s'infecter. Tu ne voudrais pas avoir du pus sur ton magnifique visage, pas vrai?

Grimmjow poussa une exclamation de terreur et se hâta d'activer sa magie. Menacer le visage d'un dieu de l'Amour était la meilleure façon de faire diversion.

-Au fait. On devait aller se baigner, il me semble, sourit Ichigo.

Le bleuté, comprenant (pour une fois) que son ami ne parlerait pas, haussa les épaules et le suivit vers le bassin qu'ils avaient loué. Il le ferait cracher le morceau une autre fois.

Mais...son air soulagé lui tordait l'estomac.

* * *

><p>Le soir venu, les deux jeunes hommes étaient de nouveau chez eux.<p>

-Tiens, Byakuya est passé on dirait! s'exclama un Ichigo d'excellente humeur.

En effet, le dieu de la Nuit était passé récupérer sa torche et avait laissé un petit message.

_Bonjour,_

_Je me suis permis d'entrer afin de reprendre mon bien, vu que vous étiez absents. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas. Comme promis, j'ai négocié avec Yamamoto-sama certains privilèges. Vos pouvoirs sont un peu plus puissants et vous pourrez dorénavant invoquer vos familiers normalement. Par contre, aucune concession n'a été faite au sujet de l'argent, le Conseil insiste pour que vous le gagniez vous-mêmes. J'ai pris la liberté de vous faire un abonnement à durée indéterminée au quotidien du Seireitei. Il sera annulé dès votre retour parmi nous et vous recevrez le premier numéro dès demain, six heures. _

_En espérant que cela vous rende le séjour sur terre moins pénible, veuillez agréer l'expression de mes salutations les plus distinguées,_

_Byakuya, dieu de la Nuit._

-Bordel, je vais devoir continuer à bosser avec cette bande de dingues collées au derrière, se plaignit Grimmjow.

-Bah, tu as l'habitude maintenant, non? fit Ichigo d'un ton dégagé. Tu salueras tes amies de ma part, d'ailleurs.

-Ouais, grommela le bleuté. Ichi...?

-Oui Grimmjow?

-Je sais ce que le vieux a dit, mais même si tu dois continuer à me haïr pour ça, je refuse de laisser tomber. Tu seras à moi ou tu ne seras à personne, c'est compris?

Ichigo se dirigea vers sa chambre pour cacher son sourire et feignit un soupir.

-Fais comme tu veux, j'en ai rien à faire. Je n'appartiens à personne, et si tu veux sortir avec moi, tu as intérêt de me montrer que tu en vaux le coup.

Grimmjow laissa apparaître son fameux sourire carnassier.

-Compte sur moi!

* * *

><p><em>À suivre...<em>

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a rassurés!_

_Plus que quelques conneries à inventer, et puis ce sera le début de la fin de ma fic TAT. Elle aura quand-même duré plus longtemps que prévu!_

_Un review ou pas de suite!_


	22. Chapter 22

_Bonjour tout le monde! J'en ai marre de ma vie, mais je vous aime trop donc j'écris. Voilà. J'ai des problèmes d'insectes TAT_

_Merci aux revieweurs, vous êtes super!_

_Bonne lecture à tous! :3_

_Toshiro = dieu de la Lune et du Froid_

_Kensei : dieu de la Chasse_

_Rangiku = déesse de l'Ivresse_

_Nnoitra = dieu de la Peur_

_Kenpachi = dieu de la Mort_

_Aizen = Devinez! ;D_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 21<strong>

**Ou **

**Les emmerdeurs médiatisés**

**Lundi, 7h30**

-Debout là-dedans!

Ichigo sursauta et tomba de son lit.

-Mais...qu'est-ce qui se passe? balbutia-t-il en sortant la tête de derrière le matelas.

-Allez, lève-toi Ichigo! hurla de nouveau Karin, les poings sur les hanches et l'ai fermement décidée à ne pas le laisser tranquille.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez là? demanda le dieu de la Guerre débraillé en voyant Yuzu lui adresser un petit coucou.

-Je t'explique : on t'attendais pour nous conduire à l'école, mais tu étais en retard, et en te voyant comme une chaussette éclatée sur ton pieu je me dis qu'on a bien fait de venir.

-Heu, et Grimmjow?

-Parti au boulot. C'est lui qui nous a ouvert. Bon, tu te bouges les fesses ou je te décolle du sol au pied de biche?

-C'est bon, c'est bon! râla Ichigo. Et puis pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas réveillé cet abruti?

-Il pensait que tu n'avais cours qu'en deuxième heure.

-Ah, ok. Bon, je vais m'habiller.

-Très bien!

-...

-...

-Et si vous dégagiez de ma chambre?

Karin rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Heu, oui. Allez viens Yuzu.

Le rouquin ferma la porte et on entendit un bruit de chute et des grognements en tous genres. Les deux filles soupirèrent en chœur et parcoururent l'appartement du regard. Puis elles virent un tas de feuilles posé bien en évidence sur la table de la cuisine.

-Hé, c'est quoi?

Karin et Yuzu se saisirent de ce qui ressemblait vachement à un journal et l'ouvrirent à la première page. Soudain, devant elles se mirent à s'élever des volutes de fumée de toutes les couleurs, puis des images se formèrent dans les airs, puis des mots lumineux.

LES DERNIERES BLAGUES DES KITSUNE RENDENT ICHI ET GRIMM CHEVRE !

UNE JOURNEE AU ONSEN : GRIMMJOW RELANCE LA MODE DES SOURCES CHAUDES !

LE DIEU AIZEN INVENTE UNE NOUVELLE VARIETE DE GERANIUM : ARNAQUE OU RESTRICTIONS BUDGETAIRES?

GIN A-T-IL TROP D'ENFANTS? FAUT-IL LES PIQUER? (pétition en page 18)

RANGIKU EST SOBRE! LA FIN DU MONDE APPROCHE !

NNOITRA 0- KENPACHI 3. LA GUERRE CONTINUE...

-Woaw! C'est géant! s'exclama Yuzu. Hé, regarde, il y a des photos des dieux! Byakuya est vraiment canon en fait...

-Et tu as vu Kensei? Oooooooh! Toshiro est troooop mignon! s'extasia l'aînée.

-C'est quoi ce boucan? grommela Ichigo en entrant dans la cuisine pour se servir du café.

Les deux filles cachèrent le journal dans leur sac à dos.

-On a vu...un papillon. Il était rentré dans la maison donc on l'a fait sortir par la fenêtre, répondit évasivement Yuzu.

Le rouquin leur lança une œillade du genre "Tu te fous de moi?", puis haussa les épaules et escorta les adolescentes vers la porte de l'appartement. Le trajet se fit sans accroc et ils arrivèrent à l'heure, par miracle.

* * *

><p>-Pssst, Karin, tu as encore le journal?<p>

-Oui, il est dans mon cartable...

Les jumelles s'étaient arrêtées dans un coin désert de la cour de récréation pour lire le magazine magique à l'aise.

-Ooooh! C'est génial! Hé, ça fait quoi si on appuie là?

"_Cette nouvelle race s'appellera _Sousuke no Hana_. Je l'ai créée ce matin en me levant, j'avais envie de changement dans ma serre..._"

-Les interview se lisent toutes seules avec la voix du gars interviewé! C'est trop cool! Et là il dit quoi?

"_Alors au début je lui ai donné un coup de sabre dans la tronche, mais ce connard a paré avec sa Santa Teresa. Du coup j'lui ai mis mon poing dans le..._"

-Wow, ce type est un barbare! Et là?

"_Je n'ai pas bu de toute la matinée! Je me sens si faible! Gin a caché mon sake quelque part et je n'arrive pas à le retrouver...Ouiiiiiiinnn!_"

-Ils sont tous dingues ces dieux... soupira la brune.

Trop occupées par leur lecture, les deux filles ne virent pas arriver un certain groupe de personnes.

-Alors, il paraît que vous êtes au courant du petit secret du prof de gym, ricana Neyel avec un parfait sourire de psychopathe.

-Heuuuu, fit Yuzu avec une grimace de peur.

-On a interrogé Yuni hier. Elle ne s'est pas fait prier pour nous raconter ce qu'elle sait, poursuivit N'Evoli en imitant son frère.

-Mais vous êtes au courant que vous êtes ridicules? leur lança Karin en haussant un sourcil.

-Change pas de sujet!

C'est ce moment que choisis Alamane pour débarquer en hurlant :

-Hééééé! Les mômes, vous ne sauriez pas où je peux trouver Ichigo? Il a laissé son épée devant notre temple!

Le Kitsune, qui ignorait sans doute qu'en milieu humain on cachait ses oreilles et ses queues de renard, se sentit brusquement observé par la petite troupe.

-Choppez-le! hurla Neyel.

Alamane vit venir le danger et claqua des doigts, disparaissant pour surgir derrière eux avec un sourire très flippant.

-Pourquoi vous vous en prenez à moi, bande de nazes?

-T'as l'air d'être au courant pour Ichigo, on voulait juste t'attraper et te faire parler!

-Oh, mais, inutile de m'attraper, j'adore pourrir la vie des gens!

Les jumelles, qui avaient profité de la diversion pour tenter de s'échapper furent vite harponnées par la bande et gardées en captivité par le gang de la cour de récré.

* * *

><p>Ichigo paressait sur un banc de pierre. Il avait une heure de fourche avant son prochain cours et s'ennuyait comme un rat mort. C'est alors qu'un groupe d'élèves arriva à sa hauteur.<p>

-Haut les mains, on sait qui tu es! hurla Neyel avant de lui défoncer l'estomac avec un prise de catch apprise à la télé.

* * *

><p><em>À suivre...<em>

_Bon, c'était juste un petit chapitre débile qui fait à peine avancer l'histoire._

_Avec le grand retour de Neyel et de N'Evoli, ainsi que d'Alamane (qui fait son come back éclair) et de Yuni qui voulait encore faire chier Ichi. Ah, ces jeunes..._

_Un review ou pas de suite! _


	23. Chapter 23

_Hello!_

_Merci aux reviewers, merci à __**Liliyy**__ et __**Mayu**__ à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre à plus forte raison depuis qu'elles sont invitées. Faut sérieusement que j'arrête de raconter ma vie dans tous mes chapitres, moi..._

_Urahara = dieu du Destin_

_Yoruichi = déesse des Chats_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 22<strong>

**Ou**

**Les emmerdeurs découverts**

-Haut les mains, on sait qui tu es! hurla Neyel en s'élançant pour lui exploser l'estomac d'un coup de coude retourné.

Ichigo esquiva l'attaque difficilement et bondit hors de portée du malade mental qui venait d'interrompre sa sieste. Prenant le temps d'analyser la situation, il reconnut Neyel, N'Evoli, Alamane (mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là ce crétin de renard?), Yuni, qui se cachait dans l'ombre ainsi que Yuzu et Karin, qui avaient l'air bien embêtées et qui tenaient à la main un journal qui lui rappelait quelque chose...

-AH! hurla Ichigo en reconnaissant le quotidien du Seireitei. Mais où avez-vous eu ça?

-Ben...on est tombées dessus ce matin alors on l'a pris...expliqua vaguement Karin.

-On ne voulait pas t'attirer d'ennuis, juré! renchérit sa jumelle.

Le rouquin, un peu sonné, reprit ses esprits plus lentement que prévu.

-Et peut-on savoir ce qui se passe?

-On sait que t'es pas un mec normal! assena N'Evoli en le montrant du doigt comme si ça pouvait le forcer à avouer.

-Heu, comment ça?

-C'est très simple, commença Neyel. Nous avons remarqué certaines choses pas très nettes par rapport à toi et à ton...ami. D'une, l'indélébile que tu avais sur le visage a inexplicablement disparu en une seule nuit et ce, sans maquillage. C'est absolument impossible, même si tu avais passé dix heures à te frotter la peau avec une brosse de fer! Ma tante, qui travaille à l'hôpital, nous a dit que ton colocataire avait guéri de plusieurs blessures dans ce même laps de temps. A ce niveau-là, on frôle le surnaturel. Sans parler de son drôle de talent pour soigner les fractures et les maladies en deux temps trois mouvements...

-Et puis Yuni et Alamane nous ont dit des choses très intéressantes à ton sujet, continua sa soeur.

-Vous connaissez mon père, donc vous ne pouvez pas être des personnes normales, fit la fille de Byakuya.

Ichigo la fusilla du regard et fit la moue.

-Et sinon, ça se passe comment avec lui? demanda-t-il crânement.

-Mieux qu'avant, rougit la jeune fille. Mais ce n'est pas grâce à toi!

-Ah, vraiment?

-Et je leur ai tout dit sur ce que j'ai vu au onsen, sourit Alamane avec un enthousiasme qui aurait fait plaisir à voir s'il n'avait pas arboré la même tête que son père s'apprêtant à jouer un sale tour à quelqu'un.

-Tu as des pouvoirs magiques! s'exclama N'Evoli. Et même un bébé sous-iodé peut voir qu'Alamane n'est pas humain non plus!

-Ne sois pas insultante, s'il te plait, fit le Kitsune avec une mine faussement outrée.

-Enfin, nous avons pu lire le journal magique que les jumelles ont trouvé chez toi, conclut Neyel. Ce fut très...instructif. Une explication, _professeur_?

Ichigo les dévisagea avec la tête de quelqu'un qui se demande s'il va rire ou pleurer. Puis il se recoucha sur son banc et croisa les mains derrière sa tête.

-Retournez jouer, les enfants.

-Je ne crois pas, non, intervint le meneur. Nous pourrions très bien aller tout raconter au directeur, et aussi à l'hôpital! On vous arrêtera, on vous enfermera dans un labo et vous serez disséqués!

Ichigo rouvrit un oeil.

-Et?

Pris au dépourvu, les adolescents se turent.

-Vous croyez que j'ai peur? Sérieux, je plains sincèrement celui qui essaiera de nous enfermer quelque part. Ou de nous faire du chantage, bien sûr.

Un lourd silence s'installa. Les élèves d'Ichigo s'entre regardèrent, un peu pâles.

-Bon, ok, on ne dira rien. Mais si vous pouviez juste nous dire qui vous êtes...

-Un vampire?

-Un yokai?

Alamane, lui, se bidonnait. Ichigo soupira longuement.

-Okay, je suppose que vous avez mérité de savoir. Mais franchement, que les gosses sont envahissants et curieux! Je suis Ichigo, le dieu de la Guerre, et j'ai été banni du Seireitei à cause de Grimmjow, le dieu de l'Amour.

Le rouquin jeta un oeil à son auditoire. Si Alamane et Yuni n'avaient pas l'air surpris, les jumelles avaient pâli d'un coup en imaginant déjà les conséquences et les deux autres...ben, disons que leur mâchoire inférieure avait produit un gros "Pack!" en touchant le sol.

-Un...un dieu? Un vrai de vrai? balbutia N'Evoli.

-Ouaip.

-Genre, un dieu... immortel? Avec des super pouvoirs et tout le tralala? ajouta Neyel.

-Ouaip.

-J'm'en doutais! s'exclama Yuni.

-Moi je le savais, ricana Alamane avant de disparaitre.

-Mais...pourquoi vous êtes ici?

Le dieu en exil leva les yeux au ciel. Ça allait être long. Trèèèès long.

* * *

><p>De l'autre côté de la ville, Grimmjow courait dans les couloirs. Encore. Sauf que cette fois, l'une de ses poursuivantes était une sprinteuse de haut niveau et de ce fait courait vachement plus vite que les autres, une béquille inutile à la main et l'air bien décidée à en découdre.<p>

Bon, d'accord, il avait trébuché sur ladite béquille en allant dans sa chambre, exhibant fièrement son généreux arrière-train. Du coup, la patiente (du nom de Priscilla) avait pu mater tout son saoul et l'avait regardé comme un chat une souris avant de le courser dans tous les étages, se fichant pas mal de fouetter les passants de ses longs cheveux noirs.

Pourquoi? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas une jambe cassée?

Si Grimmjow tombait sur Urahara, il allait le réduire en morceaux hachés très fin avant de le donner à manger à son épouse Yoruichi. Ça lui apprendra à faire de son destin une source d'amusement pour tous publics de sept à soixante-dix-sept ans.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de la déesse des Chats, Priscilla et elle avaient la même persistance à obtenir ce qu'elles voulaient, et ça devenait vraiment embarrassant!

Dans un regain d'énergie, la jeune femme accéléra tout d'un coup et crocheta avec la béquille la jambe du beau bleuté, qui tomba en avant, faillit se casser le nez sur le sol en lino et rampa à toute vitesse vers le bureau de son amie Lilisu. La brune et son amie Julia le regardèrent passer en mode commando comme si tout était normal et refermèrent la porte derrière lui.

-Alors, Grimmy? Des problèmes avec une patiente? fit Lilisu sur un ton badin.

-En même temps, quand on a un fessier pareil, on évite de le remuer devant une jeune fille en mal d'amour...dit Julia en se curant les ongles avec un bistouri.

-Roooh, ça va hein!

-Ah, au fait, mon neveu Neyel m'a téléphoné. Tu sais qu'il est à l'école où travaille ton coloc'? raconta Lilisu. Il m'a dit des choses trèèèès intéressantes à votre sujet. Paraîtrait que vous êtes des dieux bannis pour cause harcèlement sexuel...

-Oh, merde, soupira Grimmjow avec l'horrible sentiment d'être piégé dans une petite cage avec deux lionnes affamées.

-Comme tu dis, ricana Julia.

* * *

><p><em>À suivre!<em>

_Voilà, j'ai réussi je ne sais comment à faire réapparaître la plupart de mes reviewers dans un même chapitre. Il ne me manque plus que les deux dernières : Granotte et British Yume, mais avec elles vient la fin. Cette histoire a été plus longue que prévu! (et puis, le temps que j'écrive les derniers chapitres, on en a encore pour un petit moment, rassurez-vous!)_

_Je pensais mettre le bonus demandé la prochaine fois, vous en pensez quoi? Ce serait sur les origines de Grimm et Ichi. À votre avis, comment sont-ils nés? On apprendra aussi pourquoi Ichi a deux personnalités!_

_Devinez le pourquoi du comment, ça fait fonctionner les neurones et moi ça m'amuse...!_

_Un review ou un sort! (bah oui, c'est bientôt "Holloween"...)_


	24. Chapter 24

_Bonjour tout le monde!_

_D'après un quiz débile fait pas plus tard que ce matin, il me manque 82% de mes cases. Donc, je suis officiellement dingue. YAY_

_Merci pour vos reviews! (merci __**Mayu**__!) Aujourd'hui, je vous livre le tant attendu (par __**Alamane-kun**__ surtout) bonus! En gros, c'est Grimmjow qui raconte des trucs profonds...ou pas._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 23<strong>

**Ou**

**Le Bonus emmerdant**

-Allo?

-Salut Grimmjow! Dis, Ichigo est en réunion, Yuzu au club de cuisine et mon père en salle d'op'. Tu pourrais m'héberger jusqu'à ce soir steuplait?

-...Mouais, pourquoi pas... T'es où?

-Devant la porte de ton salon.

Grimmjow émit un grognement à propos de l'impertinence des jeunes, se souleva péniblement du divan et alla accueillir Karin qui s'installa comme si elle était chez elle dans le canapé.

-T'veux un truc à boire?

-Tu as du coca?

-Ça se pourrait.

Le bleuté alla chercher la bouteille rouge et deux verres, ainsi qu'un paquet de cookies pas encore entamé (ce qui tenait du miracle). Puis il reprit sa contemplation de la télévision. Karin, elle, le dévisagea avec curiosité.

-Tu t'habitues de mieux en mieux à ta nouvelle vie on dirait, fit-elle remarquer.

-C'pas compliqué, il suffit de passer son temps entre le lit, la télé et le boulot. Ah, et il faut aussi éviter de frapper les gens trop chiants pour leur santé, voilà tout.

-Ouais, ça résume assez bien la situation, approuva Karin après une brève hésitation.

Dix minutes passèrent jusqu'à ce que la jeune fille reprenne la parole.

-Dis, Grimmjow?

-Hn?

-Dans nos légendes, on raconte juste les batailles épiques des dieux, et aussi leurs aventures complètement déjantées, mais au fond, on ne sait pas comment vous êtes apparus. Par exemple, tu es né comment toi?

-Ça te regarde pas.

-Alllleeeez! Tu ne perds rien à me le dire et c'est cent fois plus intéressant que cette émission débile!

Le dieu de l'Amour soupira.

-Okay. Je suis apparu à l'instant même où la première pluie a touché la mer. Je suis sorti des flots, un peu comme l'autre idiote grecque, là... Puis, comme j'étais pas encore tout à fait au courant de ce qui se passait, une panthère m'a en quelque sorte adopté et je suis resté avec elle pendant je ne sais plus combien de temps. Puis une ancienne déesse, Shutara, est venue me chercher et m'a ramené au Seireitei où je suis devenu le dieu de l'Amour.

-Mais alors t'es vieeuuuuux!

-P'tite peste!

-Et Ichigo, il est né comment?

-Heu, je ne sais pas si je peux en parler, il en a un peu honte...

-Je ne le dirai à personne!

-Promis?

-Promis!

Karin cracha dans sa main et serra celle de Grimmjow, qui ne cacha pas sa grimace dégoûtée.

-Bon allez raconte!

-Ok, ok. Bon, alors, ça remonte à l'époque où le vieux Yamamoto a offert le feu aux Hommes. Il est descendu des Cieux avec une torche et un manuel pour apprendre comment allumer un feu de camp...

-Sérieux?

-M'interromps pas! Je disais donc qu'il avait une torche allumée en main et qu'il est allé à la rencontre des Hommes. Seulement, à l'époque, il portait une très, très longue barbe et...bah il a trébuché dessus. Du coup, il a laissé tomber son cadeau qui a joyeusement fait flamber les champs des Hommes, qui sur le coup n'étaient pas très heureux. En même temps, je les comprends. Bon, Yama-jii a réussi à contenir le feu, mais pas à l'éteindre. Le champ a arrêté de brûler après trois jours et trois nuits de bonne flambée, et le matin du quatrième jour, on a retrouvé dans les cendres deux nouveaux dieux : Ichigo et Shiro, alias les dieux de la Guerre. Ichigo personnifiait les bonnes disputes, celles qui permettent d'arranger les situations scabreuses ainsi que la Stratégie. Shiro, lui, incarnait la Cruauté, le Massacre, en bref, tous les mauvais côtés de la guerre.

-Mais comment se fait-il qu'il ne reste qu'Ichigo?

-J'y viens. Arrête de parler ou je ne raconte plus rien! Ichigo et Shiro ont longtemps été snobés par Yama-jii, car ils étaient le fruit de son erreur. Mais les autres dieux, dont moi, les ont accueillis dans les Cieux. Ils étaient pareils mais en même temps vraiment différents. Ichigo était la gentillesse incarnée et Shiro était exactement le contraire, mais ils s'aimaient réciproquement et Ichigo avait le don de canaliser son frère jumeau. Et puis la guerre contre les anciens dieux a commencé. Nous avons gagné, mais au prix de la vie de Shiro et d'Ichigo, qui se sont sacrifiés pour protéger les humains. Ils étaient en train d'agoniser quand le Conseil des dieux s'est réuni d'urgence pour récompenser leur bravoure avant qu'ils ne s'éteignent. Yama-jii a dû se ranger à notre avis et a autorisé Inoue et Urahara à les sauver. Seulement, seul Ichigo a survécu.

Karin se mordit la lèvre, prise par le suspense.

-Inoue, qui aimait Ichigo à ce moment-là, ne supporta pas de le voir faire le deuil de son frère. Ainsi, elle pria le dieu des Enfers, Ulquiorra, de libérer l'âme de Shiro, et c'est ce qu'il fit. Le corps de Shiro avait été détruit, mais Ichigo, fou de joie quand il apprit la nouvelle, décida de devenir le siège de l'âme de son jumeau. Et c'est ainsi qu'il développa une deuxième personnalité et devint le dieu de la Guerre.

-Woaw!

-Comme tu dis. J'avais jamais rien vu d'aussi courageux. Moi je n'aurais pas pu supporter d'être schizo jusqu'à la fin de mon existence, même si j'avais eu un frère.

-Ah ouais, c'est sûr que quand on est immortel, ça devient long...

-T'as même pas idée!

-En tout cas c'est pas banal comme relation entre frères!

-Ouais, mais maintenant Ichigo...

-De quoi vous parlez? demanda le principal intéressé en entrant dans le salon, suivi de Yuzu.

-Oh, de rien du tout! s'exclamèrent Karin et Grimmjow en chœur, une auréole quasiment visible au dessus de leur tête.

-Mais pourquoi ai-je l'impression que vous avez fait une connerie?! les gronda gentiment le rouquin.

-C'est méchant de penser ça! Tu me fends le cœur! se défendit un Grimmjow faussement outré en balançant ses mains dans tous les sens.

Ichigo et les jumelles le dévisagèrent pendant une seconde et explosèrent de rire.

Ils furent rapidement suivis dans leur hilarité par le dieu de l'Amour, qui couvait son colocataire du regard avec...tendresse?

* * *

><p><em>À suivre...<em>

_Voilà voilà. C'était un chapitre un peu plus sérieux que d'habitude, avec un petit aperçu du passé de nos deux beaux gosses. J'espère que vous avez aimé ma version! L'aviez-vous devinée?_

_Un review ou un sort! °w°_


	25. Chapter 25

_Bonjour à tous!_

_Merci pour cette avalanche de reviews, vous êtes super! Merci à __**Mayu**__, à qui je ne peux pas répondre directement! (Hé bien, en fait, je suis dingue, voilà que je peux atteindre l'état d'esprit pour écrire tout ça... Mais chut, ils pensent encore que je suis équilibrée!)_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 24<strong>

**Ou **

**L'emmerdeur s'énerve**

Un peu plus tard dans la semaine, Ichigo perdit son travail temporaire. En effet, un abruti (avec des cheveux en pics, bleus, et des yeux d'azur. Vous voyez de qui je parle?) avait utilisé sa magie pour guérir les fractures de l'ancien prof de gym, qui s'était aussitôt remis au travail. Grimmjow avait dû pas mal bidouiller le cerveau des gens pour leur faire accepter ça.

Bref, à cause de Grimmjow, Ichigo devenait chômeur pour la deuxième fois en à peine deux semaines. Un record, selon Karin. Il avait dit au revoir à tous ses élèves, lancé des œillades menaçantes à Neyel et sa bande et décidé d'attendre un peu avant de postuler quelque part. Avec le salaire de l'autre andouille et son don pour multiplier les choses, il n'aurait pas besoin de bosser de sitôt. Seulement, là, il avait deux mots à dire à l'infirmier punk.

Voilà pourquoi il marchait d'un pas vif dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, ignorant les regards intéressés du commando grimmiste et se dirigeant vers le bureau de la dénommée Lilisu, qui servait à la fois de mère poule et de bourreau pour son ami. L'illuminée brune remonta ses lunettes sur son nez et le dévisagea avec intérêt quand il se présenta comme le coloc' de Grimmjow et lui indiqua le service pneumo. Il l'entendit appeler une certaine Julia par téléphone en refermant la porte.

Ichigo s'engagea dans l'ascenseur et appuya sur le chiffre 5. Une minute plus tard, il y était.

-Excusez-moi, madame, je cherche l'infirmier Jaggerjack, savez-vous où je peux le trouver? demanda-t-il à une infirmière qui passait par là, une certaine...Mimi?

La petite brune rougit sous ses iris incendiaires et prit une posture gênée, tandis qu'Ichigo se retenait de la secouer pour la faire parler.

-J-Je suis désolée, mais il est parti en coup de vent tout à l'heure, il a dit qu'il devait voir une femme...

-Une...femme?

La voix du rouquin partit dans les aigus.

-Heu, oui, il me semble que c'est ce qu'il a dit...

-Ce ne serait pas Lilisu? Ou ...Julia?

Mimi pâlit dangereusement. Les deux femmes devaient avoir une sacrée réputation, dans le coin...

-Non, non, sinon il aurait dit "J'dois aller voir Blondie ou la Peau d'Vache". Là, il a seulement dit, "J' dois aller voir une gonzesse".

Mimi imitait super bien la grosse voix bourrue de Grimmjow, remarqua Ichigo tout en serrant les poings, fou de rage.

Qu'avait-il encore fait, ce traître, ce salaud, cet enfoiré, cet encu...!

-Et où se trouve cette...gonzesse? demanda Ichigo en tentant de garder une voix calme.

-Aux urgences, il me semble. En tout cas, c'est à cet étage-là.

Le rouquin ne prit même la peine de la remercier et repartit en sens inverse, le corps de plus en plus tremblant. Puis il changea de direction et fonça s'enfermer dans les toilettes. Shiro prenait le contrôle, et ça, c'était pas bon. S'il faisait ça au milieu du couloir, il serait bon pour vider la mémoire de tous les patients et escorter des âmes jusque chez Ulquiorra! Ichigo regarda avec nervosité la peau de ses doigts blanchir, ses ongles noircir et ses vêtements perdre toute couleur. Dans le miroir, il pouvait voir un rictus se dessiner sur son visage, ses yeux virer à une couleur pas très naturelle et ses cheveux s'allonger et se couvrir de blanc, comme si on avait trempé ses mèches dans de la peinture. Puis sa conscience fut reléguée au second plan et il sombra dans un demi-sommeil.

* * *

><p>-Libre! sifflota Shiro en sortant des chiottes.<p>

Le dieu du Massacre arpenta le couloir de la pneumo d'un pas conquérant et ignora les regards curieux braqués sur sa personne. Bien, et s'il commençait par coloniser cet...hôpital et faire de tous ces gens ses esclaves? Mais avant, il devait trouver Grimmjow pour...quoi encore? Bon, sans doute pour lui taper dessus. Oui, voilà, c'était à peu près ça.

Il s'apprêtait à partir à la chasse au schtroumpf quand quelqu'un lui donna un croche-pied. Furax, il se retourna sur la personne susdite et tomba nez à nez avec un genre de gamin brun déguisé en hérisson mangeant un carambar au caramel. L'impertinent ôta la sucrerie de sa bouche pour parler.

-Nah mais ça va pas la tête? Tu crois que j'ai laissé traîner mon pied pour que tu choppes dedans? T'es cinglé, man! T'aurais pu me faire mal!

Bon, d'après la voix de l'individu, c'était en fait une gamine et non pas un gamin. Shiro, sceptique quant au sexe de son interlocuteur, leva tout naturellement la main pour lui palper la poitrine. Ah, bah ouais, en fin de compte, y avait bien un truc là-dessous. La main de sa victime pas si innocente se leva également pour aller heurter la joue de l'albinos dans un claquement fort satisfaisant. Stupéfait, le dieu blanc rougit de colère.

-Hé! Pour qui tu te prends espèce de sale petite débile inutile!

-On ne pelote pas une dame comme ça, gros enfoiré! Je vais t'apprendre, moi!

Un pied partit en direction des divins bijoux de famille, ce qui fit couiner comme une fillette le redoutable jumeau d'Ichigo.

-T-Tu vas voir, salope!

-J'attends que ça, pervers!

Shiro lança son poing en avant, mais il ne toucha pas le menton de la jeune fille, qui s'était déplacée juste à temps pour le recevoir dans l'épaule, ce qui était tout de même moins douloureux!

-Raté, grosse andouille! le nargua l'inconsciente.

Le dieu du Massacre bondit, ouvrit la bouche pour lui crier des insanités ou une quelconque malédiction, et...

-Comment tu t'appelles? hurla-t-il.

-Granotte! répondit la jeune femme sur le même mode.

-Shiro. Enchanté.

-Moi de même. Vous venez souvent vous battre dans les hôpitaux?

-Oh, quelques fois, quand ça me démange...

-Oh, comme je vous comprends. On ne trouve plus beaucoup d'hôpitaux qui acceptent qu'on se batte, ces temps-ci!

-Que le monde est injuste. Vous venez voir quelqu'un?

-Oui, ma pote Mimi, elle bosse ici. Et vous?

-Je suis venu tuer un infirmer. Vous savez, celui avec des cheveux bleus.

-Ah, oui, je le connais. Je l'ai poussé dans l'escalier pas plus tard qu'hier. Il m'avait marché sur le pied sans s'excuser!

-Vous avez bien fait, ce type est un rustre personnage.

-Enfin...je parle, je parle, mais je vais être à la bourre pour le catch! A la revoyure, Shiro!

-A la prochaine, Grann!

Ichigo, tapi dans sa propre tête, se demanda si son jumeau n'avait pas pété une durite.

-Hé, Ichi?

_Quoi?_

-Ça y est, je crois que je suis amoureux, déclara Shiro d'un air rêveur.

Ichigo poussa un très long soupir.

_Vaut mieux être sourd que d'entendre ça. Tous mes vœux de bonheur, frérot._

-T'es pas sincère Ichi. Bon, on va aller emmerder Grimmy et sa gonzesse.

_Bonne idée, _murmura Ichigo.

* * *

><p>Cinq minutes plus tard, Shiro avait trouvé sa cible. Il entrouvrit la porte de la chambre où se trouvait Grimmjow et ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant la scène surréaliste qui lui faisait face. Le choc fut si grand qu'Ichigo en profita pour reprendre le contrôle de lui-même et écouter tomber sa mâchoire sur le sol.<p>

-Mais...Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout? grommela-t-il sans se faire remarquer.

* * *

><p><em>À suivre...<em>

_Voilà pour le chapitre 24. J'espère que tu as bien aimé ton rôle, __**Granotte**__! Moi, en tout cas, je me suis bien amusée! ^^_

_Ça y est, c'est bientôt la fin... Ça fait bizarre quand-même. Dans le chapitre suivant, ma dernière revieweuse intervient dans un rôle-clé!_

_N'empêche, je sens que tout le monde va me lapider pour ce suspense de fin de chapitre...!_

_Un review ou un sort!_


	26. Chapter 26

_Hello! Happy Post Halloween everybody!_

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! _

_Merci __**Liliyy**__! J'ai tué tout le monde au chapitre précédent je crois XD Bien sûr que je continuerai d'écrire! J'ai encore une fic à terminer après celle-ci et un projet sur le feu! Je suis heureuse que tu aimes autant celle-ci ^^ Par contre ne meurs pas tout de suite, ok?_

_Voilà! Bonne lecture à tous!_

_**WARNING! ÂMES SENSIBLES, S'ABSTENIR! FLUFF FODROYANT DANS CE CHAPITRE! Déconseillé aux femmes enceintes et sadiques notoires. NE FRAPPEZ PAS L'AUTEUR!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 25<strong>

**Ou**

**La déclaration de l'emmerdeur**

_Un peu plus tôt dans la journée..._

-Hé, Mimi, je fous ça où?

-Hm? Oh, sur le chariot qui se trouve là-bas. Ne renverse rien, hein!

-Mais nan...

Grimmjow fit tomber deux échantillons d'urine et les ramassa en grommelant. Puis il sentit _quelque chose_ qui lui fit relever la tête d'un air alarmé.

-Grimmjow? s'inquiéta Mimi.

-Scuse, faut que j'y aille...

-Mais où?

-Voir une gonzesse.

Et le bleuté fila hors de la pneumo avant même que Mimi ait pu dire quoi que ce soit.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow n'avait pas senti <em>ça<em> depuis des lustres. _Ça_, c'était une odeur que seul lui pouvait percevoir. L'odeur d'un cœur brisé.

Voilà pourquoi il était en ce moment même en train de frapper à la porte d'une chambre des urgences, et aussi pourquoi il entra sans attendre de réponse. Il savait qu'il n'en aurait pas, de toute façon. Il pénétra dans la pièce et alla s'asseoir au chevet de la personne alitée. C'était une jeune femme brune aux cheveux emmêlés, aux yeux vides, au teint blafard et au visage couvert de cernes et de bleus. Elle fixait le vide sans rien dire et n'avait même pas sourcillé en entendant Grimmjow entrer. D'après la fiche médicale posée sur la table de nuit, elle s'appelait Yume et avait passé son enfance en Angleterre. Et elle avait été admise à l'hôpital après une tentative de suicide par noyade, même si les infirmiers ne savaient pas encore pour quelle raison elle avait essayé d'en finir. Grimmjow, lui, le savait. Il pouvait nettement voir la scène qu'avait vécu la jeune femme.

Elle était rentrée chez elle hier soir à l'improviste et avait vu son fiancé la tromper. Typique. Le salaud, en la voyant, l'avait injuriée et foutue hors de son propre appartement. Yume, blessée, le cœur en mille morceaux, avait été se jeter dans une rivière en espérant mettre fin à son immense douleur. Un passant l'avait vue et remontée à la surface, et direction l'hosto, fin de l'histoire.

C'est à des moments pareils que Grimmjow dévoilait le peu de sensibilité qu'il avait. Il savait par exemple qu'essayer de faire parler la jeune femme serait une perte de temps. C'est pourquoi il se plaça confortablement dans son fauteuil et commença à lui parler de lui.

-J'm'appelle Grimmjow, enchanté. Il y a encore trois semaines, j'avais tout pour être heureux, je vivais dans un endroit merveilleux avec des personnes exceptionnelles. Sauf que je ne voyais pas plus loin que le bout de mon nez. Je me prenais pour le centre du monde, je draguais tout ce qui bougeait et j'en étais fier. Je n'arrêtais pas de courir après une personne dont le physique me plaisait beaucoup, même si ça la faisait souffrir. Je l'ai fait juste parce qu'elle était inaccessible, pour le challenge. En fait, vu comme ça...ouais, je suis un sale type en fait.

Toujours pas de réaction, même si le dieu de l'Amour aurait juré voir la tête de Yume bouger d'un millimètre vers lui.

-Au final, les autres en ont eu marre de nos disputes, et ils nous ont foutus à la porte tous les deux. On s'est retrouvés dans le grand monde, et ça n'a pas été de la tarte. On a dû se trouver un boulot, se faire des amis, on a eu pas mal de problèmes aussi... Et plus le temps passe, plus je me rends compte à quel point j'ai été stupide de poursuivre une personne juste parce qu'elle était belle. A force de vivre avec lui -oui, c'est un mec en fait- je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de tomber amoureux de lui. Pas juste un petit béguin parce qu'il est canon, je veux dire un gros coup dans le ventre, là où ça fait bien mal. Il m'a pris par surprise, cet enfoiré. Et là, plus je le regarde plus je me dis qu'avant j'étais un gros crétin. Je me suis arrêté à son apparence alors qu'à l'intérieur il est encore plus beau. Il est courageux, compatissant, gentil, intelligent, fort, et quand il se met en colère, il est magnifique. Une vie ne serait pas suffisante pour le connaître à fond, croyez-moi.

Yume tourna complètement son regard vers lui et une lueur de compréhension y apparut. Elle posa sa main toute pâle sur le bras bronzé du dieu en exil et esquissa un minuscule sourire.

-Seulement... J'ai appris que si je continuais de l'aimer, nous ne pourrions jamais retourner à la maison. Ça n'a pas l'air de le gêner, après tout il pense que je n'en veux qu'à son corps, mais... le problème, c'est que je suis irrémédiablement amoureux de lui, je ne pourrai jamais le lâcher. Le pire, c'est que je culpabilise à mort parce qu'à cause de moi, il ne pourra pas rentrer chez lui... Je ne sais pas du tout quoi faire... En plus, il me hait, il me l'a déjà dit.

-Vous avez essayé de lui en parler? demanda Yume d'une voix rauque de n'avoir pas fonctionné pendant des heures.

-Ben, étant donné que j'ai passé des mois à lui dire que je voulais sortir avec lui juste pour l'avoir pour moi tout seul, il ne me prendra jamais au sérieux si je lui avoue tout...

-Hé bien je suppose que si vous exprimez sincèrement vos sentiments à son égard, il finira par comprendre. Mettez-y tout ce que vous avez et il saura que vous êtes sincère.

-Vous croyez? Merci, en tout cas. Vous êtes celle qui a besoin de soins et je vous ennuie avec mes problèmes...

Yume lâcha un petit rire.

-Je pense que j'avais bien besoin de me rendre compte que le monde ne tourne pas autour de moi et que tout le monde a des problèmes! Et le vôtre est plus grave que le mien. Je suis contente d'avoir pu vous aider et je vous remercie de m'avoir aidée aussi. Voyez-vous, mon fiancé m'a trompée et j'étais tellement anéantie que j'ai essayé de me tuer. C'est idiot vous ne croyez pas? En tout cas, si vous n'étiez pas venu me parler, je pense que dès ma sortie de l'hôpital, j'aurais réessayé de le faire. Vous venez de me sauver la vie, Grimmjow. Alors je peux bien faire quelque chose pour vous. Je vous souhaite tout le bonheur possible pour vous et votre grand amour!

Un peu désarçonné, Grimmjow retrouva vite le sourire.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur une blondinette échevelée qui avait dû venir en courant depuis l'autre bout de la ville.

-Nana? fit Yume en reconnaissant son amie.

-Yume! Est-ce que tu vas bien? Je viens d'apprendre...C'est terrible...! Comment tu te sens? je t'ai apporté des chocolats...

-Respire, Nana, je vais bien, sourit la brune en se redressant.

Ladite Nana sauta sur son amie pour l'étreindre et lui signifier son inquiétude.

-Ne me fais plus jamais ça! Plus jamais, tu m'entends!?

-Mais non, ne t'en fais pas, la rassura Yume en faisant un petit signe contrit à Grimmjow qui se leva de sa chaise pour leur laisser de l'intimité.

Avant de partir, il se pencha vers la patiente et l'embrassa sur le front, lui accordant ainsi la bénédiction du dieu de l'Amour qui la guiderait vers son âme-sœur, la vraie cette fois. Sur ces entrefaites, Grimmjow s'en alla.

-Merci, Grimmjow, souffla Yume.

* * *

><p>Le bleuté eut à peine le temps de franchir le pas de la porte qu'il s'arrêta net à deux centimètres d'un Ichigo bouleversé. Le rouquin le regarda pendant deux secondes puis passa ses bras dans le dos du bleuté pour l'enlacer, le nez enfoui dans sa blouse blanche.<p>

-Heu, Ichi, ça va? balbutia Grimmjow, peu habitué à ces effusions.

-O-Oui. Grimm...j'ai...j'ai tout entendu.

Les yeux bleus s'agrandirent sous le choc.

-Heu, tout? Genre, depuis le début?

-Depuis le début! Et ma réponse est oui, au cas où tu ne le saurais pas encore!

À ce niveau de la conversation, Grimmjow perdit totalement les pédales, enfonça ses doigts dans les cheveux du jeune homme, son autre main dans son dos et lui roula la plus belle pelle de sa vie.

* * *

><p><em>À suivre...<em>

_Tellement de guimauve dans ce chapitre que mon âme de reine du cliffhanger et du sadisme est en train d'agoniser sur mon clavier. Excusez-moi pour cette scène ignoble, je vais tout de suite me pendre, salut._

_Enfin, sinon je veux bien des reviews, hein!_

_C'était mes deux dernières revieweuses! La liste d'attente est close!_

_Merci à tous d'avoir participé, ça me rend heureuuuuuuuse!_


	27. Chapter 27

_Hello! Voici (normalement) l'avant-dernier chapitre de cette fic. En même temps, ça a été plus long que dans mes estimations, mais d'une certaine façon je ne le regrette pas. Vous avez explosé mon record de reviews, merci tout le monde! (merci __**DidiineOokami**__ : C'est vrai, ils sont immortels mais ils sont aussi un peu coincés niveau sentiments! XD )_

_Kenpachi = dieu de la Mort_

_Ulquiorra = dieu des Enfers_

_Byakuya = dieu de la Nuit_

_Urahara = dieu du Destin_

_Bonne lecture à tous!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 26<strong>

**Ou**

**Les emmerdes puissance dix**

Cinq bonnes minutes après le début de leur roulage de pelles, les deux dieux en exil sortirent enfin de leur petit monde. Ichigo avait les joues plus rouges que jamais et Grimmjow arborait un grand sourire béat qui ne lui allait pas du tout. Autour d'eux, le commando était vert de rage et de jalousie, même si certains (sans doute des yaoïstes) avaient l'air très...intéressés. Comprenez par là qu'un filet de bave leur dégoulinait joyeusement du menton. Les deux jeunes hommes rougirent un peu plus et Grimmjow engueula Lilisu et Julia, qui prenaient des photos souvenirs.

Ichigo patienta une petite heure que le bleuté ait fini son service pour rentrer avec lui à l'appartement avec un sourire rêveur qui lui faisait trois fois le tour du visage. Enfin...Enfin il pouvait céder à Grimmjow en toute tranquillité! Enfin, il pouvait se laisser aller!

Quelle belle journée.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow, le cœur joyeux et le pantalon trop serré, se dépêcha tellement pour finir son service qu'il fit encore plus de conneries que d'habitude. C'est ainsi que ses collègues se rendirent compte qu'il était heureux. Le bleuté passa même dans la chambre de Yume et lui offrit un bouquet de fleurs pour la remercier de ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui sans même le savoir. Il lui claqua une bise sur la joue et se rua dans les vestiaires pour larguer sa blouse blanche et attraper sa veste.<p>

-Ichi! Tu viens, j'ai fini!

Son rouquin s'anima aussitôt et le suivit jusque dans le hall, saluant au passage Lilisu et Julia, qui faisaient mine de pleurer d'émotion pour faire enrager Grimmjow. Shiro insista pour aller dire coucou à sa dulcinée, et Ichigo céda en levant les yeux au ciel. L'albinos échangea quelques coups de poing avec la femme de sa vie la quitta à regret après une dernière œillade perverse.

Ichigo redevenu lui-même et Grimmjow se retrouvèrent dans la rue, enfin seuls. Sur l'invitation du grand bleu (ahaha), ils allèrent prendre un café ensemble puis flânèrent dans le parc, se remémorant avec de grands éclats de rire leurs aventures aux Enfers. Enfin, dans les chiottes. Et dire que ça ne remontait qu'à une semaine... Depuis leur arrivée sur terre, le temps semblait s'étirer pour eux, qui avaient autrefois l'impression que les jours passaient à toute vitesse. En même temps, quand on est immortel... Comme dirait Grimmjow, le temps est relatif et le slip optionnel. (C'était l'envolée lyrique du jour)

Leurs pas les conduisirent jusqu'au centre-ville, où ils se dégotèrent un restaurant pas trop cher pour fêter le début de leur vie de couple. Grimmjow parvint à ne rien renverser pour une fois, Shiro ne les emmerda que pour avoir une cuisse de poulet et Ichigo ne se mit même pas en colère. Ils étaient tous les trois trop heureux pour ça. Même si Shiro grommelait beaucoup de devoir rester coincé avec Grimmjow pour les mille ans à venir. Ça faisait beaucoup rire le dieu de l'Amour...

La nuit était tombée depuis un moment quand ils sortirent enfin du restaurant. Les blagues sur Byakuya fusèrent et ils réveillèrent le voisinage en ricanant comme des pétés.

-Dis, tu ne devrais pas te coucher tôt? Tu as école demain, non? s'inquiéta tout à coup Grimmjow.

-Non, j'ai été licencié grâce à toi, Grimm. Tu as guéri le prof que je remplaçais.

-Ah...merde. Désolé Ichi!

-T'en fais pas, c'est pas important.

Ils s'engouffrèrent dans une petite rue dont la circulation avait été interrompue pour cause de travaux importants. C'est pourquoi ils purent marcher en plein milieu de la chaussée sans craindre de se faire percuter par une voiture.

Grimmjow jeta un coup d'œil à Ichigo. Il avait la tête pleine d'idées de ce qu'il pourrait lui faire subir dès leur arrivée à la maison et rien que d'y penser, il se sentait plus excité que jamais. Jusqu'où pouvait aller un Ichigo de plusieurs milliers d'années encore vierge de contacts de ce genre? Aurait-il assez d'endurance pour supporter tout ça? En tout cas, il l'espérait.

Un claquement sec lui fit relever les yeux. Ichigo, qui n'avait rien entendu, continuait de marcher en babillant joyeusement à propos d'un poisson rouge, signe qu'il était bien ivre. Le claquement se reproduisit, puis se mua en grincements déchirants. Grimmjow, horrifié, ne put que regarder un échafaudage s'écrouler sur l'amour de sa vie.

Ensuite vint la douleur.

* * *

><p><em>(Lire en écoutant Talia's theme, de Two Steps From Hell, SVP)<em>

Ichigo sentit une brusque poussée dans le dos et se ratatina tête la première sur le bitume alors qu'un horrible fracas lui blessa les tympans. Pris d'un affreux pressentiment, il tourna lentement la tête et regarda en arrière.

Un tas de décombres s'était abattu sur la petite rue, ensevelissant le trottoir et la moitié de la chaussée. Heureusement, quelqu'un l'avait poussé sur le côté juste à temps et il n'avait que quelques égratignures et une grosse écharde plantée dans le bas du dos.

Mais...où était Grimmjow?

-Grimm...? Où es-tu? Grimm? Réponds s'il te plait!

Un bruit métallique retentit alors et Ichigo bondit sur les débris pour les déblayer, dévoilant ainsi une touffe de cheveux bleu azur.

-GRIMMJOW!

Le rouquin parvint à enlever une grosse partie des gravas, mais certaines parties plus imposantes étaient impossibles à soulever.

-Shiro, aide-moi je t'en supplie! s'écria Ichigo en sentant des larmes creuser des sillons dans la poussière qui couvrait ses joues.

-N-nan...ça va...aller, fit une voix rauque.

-Grimmjow! T-Tu... es blessé?

Le visage de Grimmjow lui apparut, crasseux et ensanglanté.

-Mais nan, je sens rien.

En fait, le bleuté mentait. Il sentait très bien le froid de la barre de fer qui s'était logée dans son dos, mais aussi les éclats de bois fichés dans sa poitrine. Sa jambe droite était brisée en deux endroits, et il n'osait même pas regarder sa main déchiquetée par des éclats de verre. Et ce poids insoutenable qui pesait sur ses omoplates...

-Grimmjow! Tiens bon! Je vais appeler Lilisu! Les urgences! Oh...putain, c'est quoi encore le numéro?

Le bleuté le fit taire d'un grondement sourd.

-Ichigo...du calme. Ça ne sert à rien d'appeler les secours. On n'est pas humains, tu te souviens?

-Mais...mais alors tu vas guérir? fit Ichigo avec espoir.

Les yeux bleus se plissèrent.

-Non, Ichi... Kenpachi va bientôt arriver.

Le rouquin éclata en sanglots sans pouvoir se retenir.

-Non! NON! Je refuse! Je ne le laisserai pas t'enlever à moi! Je t'aime Grimmjow! Si tu meurs, j'irai voler ton âme à Ulquiorra! Je le jure! Tu m'entends Grimmjow? Je ne te laisserai pas mourir! Pas après tout ça!

Grimmjow soupira. Il ne sentait même plus la douleur.

-'Tain, j'vais buter Urahara. Ichi...tu vas me manquer.

-Grimmjow Jaggerjack! Arrête de dire des trucs comme ça! T'as pas intérêt de m'abandonner ici tout seul!

-Héhé...t'es trop mignon quand t'es en colère Ichi...

-Et arrête de dire des conneries! hurla Ichigo en essuyant rageusement ses larmes avant qu'elles ne dégoulinent sur son partenaire. T'es trop con, Grimm! Pourquoi t'as fait ça?

-Crétin...j'ai pas fait exprès... je n'ai pas pu te laisser crever...comme un chien sous un vulgaire tas de cailloux! T'es le dieu de la Guerre...t'es censé...mourir... avec panache...

Les respirations de Grimmjow s'espacèrent et Ichigo essaya une nouvelle fois de soulever les plus lourds gravas, aidé de la force de son jumeau.

-'Scuse...Ichi...

-GRIMMJOW! GRIMMJOW! RESTE AVEC MOI GRIMMJOW! GRIMM...!

Le jeune homme laissa ses bras et le reste de son corps retomber, anéanti, ses joues humides et les yeux douloureux. Il se recroquevilla auprès du corps de Grimmjow et pleura tout son saoul, le coeur brisé en mille morceaux d'avoir trouvé l'amour et de l'avoir perdu aussi vite.

-Bon, dégage de là gamin, que je fasse mon taff, fit une voix rocailleuse à son oreille.

Le dieu de la Guerre se remit sur ses pieds et fit face à l'imposant dieu de la Mort. Kenpachi sourit devant son regard meurtrier et remua son katana avec entrain.

-Tu veux te battre? T'as aucune chance contre moi, dieu de la Guerre. Je tuais déjà des rois avant que tu ne naisses. Tu as de la chance, normalement c'était toi qui devait y passer...

-Ne le touche pas, siffla Ichigo de sa voix la plus glaciale.

-Tu ne peux pas gagner contre moi dans cet état, petit, alors laisse tomber. Estime-toi heureux d'être en vie.

-Comment pourrais-je être heureux alors que Grimmjow est mort? s'exclama le rouquin en serrant les poings au sang. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire, maintenant?

-Lever ton petit cul et continuer de te battre! cracha Kenpachi.

-A quoi ça m'avancerait?! Il est mort, bordel! Mort!

-C'est lui qui l'a voulu! Oh, et puis merde. Pas mon problème.

Kenpachi le poussa soudainement et faucha l'âme de Grimmjow, dont le corps disparut en ne laissant sur le sol qu'un gros saphir. C'est tout ce qui resta de celui qu'Ichigo avait tant aimé.

-Un saphir? Pfeu, quel m'as-tu-vu, ce mec! grogna Kenpachi en remettant la pierre précieuse à l'orangé. Tiens, paies-toi un truc sympa avec ça.

-Va te faire...!

-Mais oui, mais oui...!

Kenpachi allait disparaître quand il se rappela d'un truc qu'il devait faire.

-Tiens, j'ai un message du vieux pour toi. Normalement c'était pour la tafiole de l'Amour, mais vu qu'il a crevé...

Le dieu de la Mort lui remit un parchemin et s'en alla définitivement, emportant avec lui l'âme du bleuté.

Ne resta plus dans cette ruelle sombre et désolée qu'Ichigo, un rouleau de papier miteux, une montagne de débris et une pierre d'un bleu tellement brillant qu'il semblait pleurer.

* * *

><p><em>À suivre...<em>

_Merci de ne pas assassiner l'auteur, ça m'arrangerait, j'ai école demain._

_Il ne reste plus qu'un chapitre qui fera office d'épilogue. Je vous avais dit que ce ne serait pas drôle! Enfin, il me semble. Ne vous plaignez pas, il est plus long que les autres ce chapitre! :p_

_Un review ou pas de fin !_


	28. Chapter 28

_C'est re-moiiiiiiiii!_

_Bah oui. Voici le dernier chapitre, le numéro 27 (j'aime les nombres en 7 :D)_

_C'est la FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN Beuheuehueuheu... mais au fond, j'en suis contente parce que ça devenait looooong!_

_Mes notes de début de chapitres sont vraiment bizarres parfois. bref. Merci à tous d'avoir lu et commenté, d'avoir répondu présent à chaque fois et d'avoir supporté nos deux bishos dans leurs folles aventuuuuures! Ils sont contents de vous, si, si! (Merci **Liliyy**!__ Tu as tout à fait compris où je voulais en venir!)_

__Unohana = déesse de la Médecine__

_Allez, une dernière fois!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 27<strong>

**Ou**

**C'est la fin des haricots ... Heu, des emmerdeurs**

Ichigo était rentré chez lui, le coeur lourd et le pas traînant. Il avait posé le saphir sur un coussin, le préféré de Grimmjow. Puis il avait été prendre une douche pour enlever toute la crasse de la soirée.

Il faudrait qu'il téléphone à Lilisu pour lui dire que Grimmjow ne viendrait plus jamais travailler à l'hôpital...Ou alors...peut-être pourrait-il reprendre son poste? Il fallait qu'il gagne de quoi se nourrir. Mais Grimmjow était plus doué que lui pour guérir les blessures...

Ichigo enfouit son visage dans un coussin comme pour s'empêcher ce respirer. Si seulement il avait su soigner les gens comme son cher Grimmjow, il aurait sans doute pu lui sauver la vie! Pourquoi n'avait-il jamais été aux cours d'Inoue? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas écouté les conseils d'Unohana?

Le rouquin poussa un cri de rage, heureusement assourdi par le tissu épais.

Il lâcha son défouloir, attrapa délicatement la pierre précieuse et la tourna entre ses doigts comme s'il avait peur qu'elle se brise. Il resta ainsi pendant plusieurs heures sans parvenir à trouver le sommeil.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, Ichigo avait les yeux bouffis de toutes les larmes qu'il avait versées et il se leva pour aller se débarbouiller et s'habiller normalement. Ce faisant, il fit tomber du divan un bout de papier, qu'il ramassa en fronçant les sourcils. C'était le parchemin remis par cet enfoiré de Kenpachi. Il grinça des dents et le déplia pour en faire la lecture.<p>

_Salutations,_

_Je prends la peine de vous écrire pour vous signaler que votre part du contrat a été remplie. En effet, il était prévu que votre punition prendrait fin dès que vous vous seriez calmés, c'est-à-dire dès que votre relation étriquée prendrait fin. C'est pourquoi, à mon grand regret, vous êtes autorisés à revenir parmi nous au Seireitei. Si tout s'est passé comme prévu, le dieu de la Guerre a pu se libérer de son enveloppe humaine et son âme divine est retournée dans les Cieux._

_Pour pouvoir le rejoindre, il ne vous reste plus qu'à l'imiter après avoir réglé vos dernières affaires terrestres._

_Sur ce, bon vent._

_Yamamoto, dieu du Feu et Maitre des Cieux._

Ichigo, incrédule, contempla un instant la missive du vieux Yama.

Alors en fait... ça avait marché! Le vieux Kitsune avait donc raison! Et Grimmjow... Grimmjow n'était pas mort!

Le visage du rouquin s'éclaira et un gigantesque éclat de rire jaillit du fond de sa gorge. Même Shiro, qui n'aimait pas spécialement Grimmjow mais qui détestait voir son frère triste poussa un "YEEHAAAAA!" de joie en agitant les bras en l'air.

Ichigo envoya voler les coussins, le t-shirt fripé qu'il avait mis pendant la nuit et récupéra le saphir avant de sortir comme une furie de l'appartement.

Bon, s'il avait tout compris, il lui suffirait de mourir pour pouvoir retrouver Grimmjow. Question : comment faire?

Avant toute chose, il choisit de se rendre à l'hôpital et d'expliquer toute l'histoire à Lilisu, afin qu'elle en parle au directeur de l'établissement. Ensuite, peut-être qu'il passerait à l'école pour dire au revoir à ses anciens élèves... Et puis, il chercherait un moyen de mourir qui ne serait pas trop douloureux.

* * *

><p>Alors que Grimmjow l'avait décrite comme une femme moqueuse et sadique, Lilisu eut l'air sincèrement peinée du décès de Grimmjow. Bon, elle récupéra une partie de sa bonne humeur quand il lui expliqua qu'il était toujours vivant quelque part, mais l'idée de ne plus pouvoir se moquer de son stagiaire semblait l'embêter quelque peu. Elle lui promit de faire passer le message aux rares amis du bleuté et souhaita bonne chance à Ichigo, comme si elle savait déjà ce qu'il comptait faire. Puis elle lui demanda un service.<p>

-Yume est sortie ce matin et elle a trébuché dans l'escalier. Heureusement pour elle, il y avait un jeune homme en bas du perron et il l'a rattrapée avant qu'elle ne se fasse mal. La pauvre fille est devenue toute rouge et il l'a emmenée boire un café. Je pense que c'est le coup de foudre. Pouvez-vous le dire à Grimmjow? Je pense qu'il a quelque chose à voir là-dedans et qu'il serait content de savoir que sa petite combine a fonctionné...

Le rouquin sourit et lui donna sa parole. Il salua la jeune femme et repartit.

* * *

><p>Il arriva à l'école à l'heure de la récréation, ce qui l'arrangeait bien. Ichigo passa voir Slendy en salle des profs, discuta un peu avec elle et lui fit comprendre de façon détournée qu'il allait partir pour de bon. La prof le prit dans ses bras, triste de le voir pour la dernière fois. Le rouquin la réconforta comme il le put et ressortit pour aller voir les enfants.<p>

Neyel et N'Evoli lui sautèrent dessus et l'étranglèrent de façon à lui montrer leur affection. Yuni haussa les sourcils et lui ordonna d'engueuler son divin père pour elle. Alamane, qui était revenu voir ses nouveaux amis, lui demanda d'inviter ses parents sur terre pour un repas bien arrosé sur la montagne. Karin et Yuzu lui sautèrent au cou en pleurant. Enfin, surtout Yuzu, parce que Karin n'aurait pour rien au monde pleuré en public, m'enfin!

-Tu vas nous manquer Ichi, renifla l'aînée.

-Tu es comme un grand frère pour nous! larmoya Yuzu en lui faisant ses grands yeux de chien mouillé.

-Je suis désolé, mais je dois rentrer chez moi, vous comprenez? répondit Ichigo avec un petit sourire triste.

Il se redressa, puis se ravisa.

-Vous savez quoi les filles? J'ai un petit cadeau pour vous. Il ne représente peut-être pas grand' chose parce que vous êtes encore jeunes, ce n'est qu'un cadeau d'un dieu de la Guerre, mais je vous l'offre quand-même.

Le rouquin embrassa le front des deux gamines. Une brève lueur rouge les entoura et se dissipa aussitôt.

-C'est... commença la brunette.

-La bénédiction de la Guerre. Tant que vous vivrez sur cette terre, le Japon sera en paix. Si vous déménagez en Europe ou ailleurs, l'endroit où vous habitez sera épargné par l'horreur des combats. Bien entendu, je ne peux pas bénir toute votre descendance, mais je peux au moins faire ça pour vous. Vous le méritez toutes les deux. Ah, et je demanderai à Urahara de vous transférer notre abonnement au journal du Seireitei, j'ai cru comprendre que vous l'aimiez bien!

Karin résista du mieux qu'elle le put, mais ses larmes débordèrent. Les jumelles l'enlacèrent avec effusions tant elles étaient émues. Puis Neyel toussota et leur rappela où elles étaient.

Ichigo se redressa une nouvelle fois.

-Sur ce, au revoir tout le monde! J'essaierai de repasser vous voir!

Et il les quitta, laissant derrière lui ses amis humains.

* * *

><p>Dernière étape : le temple.<p>

Ichigo fronça les sourcils et se concentra. Il relâcha sa magie, qui ne mit pas longtemps pour créer une petite maison pour la famille Kurosaki. Ce serait toujours mieux que l'arrière d'un temple. Il regarda son travail et se sentit satisfait.

Ensuite, il entra dans le temple en lui-même et fit apparaître un de ses couteaux de chasse. Il était temps d'en finir.

Ichigo prit place en seiza sur les tatami et posa la pointe de l'arme sur l'emplacement de son cœur. Bon sang. Les humains qui faisaient ça étaient encore plus courageux qu'il le pensait!

Puis l'image de Grimmjow lui revint, et il se força à appuyer de toutes ses forces sur l'arme blanche, qui pénétra dans sa cage thoracique. Bizarrement, il ne sentait rien et ne saignait même pas. Ichigo lâcha le couteau et sentit son corps se vider de ses forces et commencer à disparaître, se désagrégeant pour former un petit rubis d'un beau rouge sang. Le saphir de Grimmjow quitta sa poche et tomba à coté de la pierre rouge. Ce serait pour les Kurosaki.

Il se sentit quitter son corps, puis tout devint noir.

-Ichi! Hé, Ichi! Regarde-moi quand je te parle!

Le rouquin souleva une paupière, puis l'autre. Il voyait flou, mais il reconnut aisément la tache bleue qui dansait devant son visage. Il sourit et se jeta dans les bras de Grimmjow.

-Tu m'as manqué, espèce de crétin, soupira-t-il, le nez enfoui dans le cou du dieu de l'Amour.

-Toi aussi, femmelette, répondit Grimmjow en lui caressant les cheveux.

Enfin...les cheveux?

Ichigo attrapa une de ses mèches et s'étonna de la voir ondoyer comme un feu vivant.

-Heu...?

-On est de retour, Ichi. On est de nouveau des dieux, lui apprit obligeamment Grimmjow.

Ichigo convoqua un miroir et eut mal aux yeux en se voyant de nouveau sous son apparence divine. Il allait avoir du mal à s'y faire...

-Mais...attends...pourquoi suis-je tout nu?

Le bleuté eut l'air vaguement gêné.

-Oh, bah, tu sais, je me suis dit que tu aurais peut-être envie de...

Ichigo l'interrompit d'un coup à l'arrière de la tête et lui sauta dessus pour lui montrer ce qu'il savait faire.

Et voilà comment le dieu de la Guerre et celui de l'Amour passèrent l'éternité à rigoler comme des crétins et à...heu... utiliser leur corps à leur plein potentiel. Merci Grimmjow pour cette formulation.

* * *

><p>FIN<p>

_Merci tout le monde! Je vous aime! _

_Mais que ça ne vous dissuade pas de reviewer, ok?_

_C'est enfiiiiiin finiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! :D_


End file.
